Las nueve lecciones
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: "Un padre ausente y un hijo rencoroso deben unirse con un objetivo en común: aprender el uno del otro ante la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. ¿Podrán?"
1. Prólogo

**Cabe destacar que es solo una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos (: ... bien, tratará sobre la relación entre Blaine y su padre :) ... mmmm, también cabe decir que ninguno de los personajes que en la historia se manejen son mios :3 ... Glee pertenece a la cadena FOX y a Ryan xD (creo) aaaa, habrá Klaine en la historia 3**

**Sin más ****preámbulos**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Golf. Más de un golfista frustrado teoriza que el deporte obtuvo su nombre porque todas las demás palabras de cuatro letras ya estaban tomadas. De hecho, conozco personalmente a un hombre que usa golf regularmente como un casi insulto, junto con las frases favoritas: "¡bobo!", "¡diablos!" y "¡maldición!". Otros observadores, más sofisticados, especularon que los inventores del golf sufrían de una dislexia aguda, lo que causó que deletrearan su nuevo deporte hacia atrás, lo que sugiere que golpear una pelota por el césped está relacionado con el castigo corporal. (N. de la T.: "flog" – "golf" escrito al revés- significa "azotar" en inglés).

Claramente, nadie con una visión tan sombría del juego se ha encontrado con mi padre, Nicholas Anderson. Para él el golf es mucho más que un hobby o un deporte. Es, como me lo recordó tantas veces, _la vida.- _Ha sido el mayor de los maestros – me dijo en silenciosa confidencia cuando era un niño-. El golf es la vida, la vida es el golf.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que quería decir, pero sabía que él lo creía con todo su corazón. Desde que lo conozco, esas palabras han definido y guiado cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones. Cuando no está saludando clientes en su restaurante temático de golf, puedes estar seguro de que está en un campo de golf, cerca de un campo de golf, o mirando el canal de Golf. El golf lo consume, le da sentido a todo y todos a su alrededor.

Como suele ocurrir con los padres, Nicholas quería desesperadamente que su pasión fuese también el centro de mi universo. Cuando no era más que un niñito, comenzó a pronosticar mi futuro como el próximo gran prodigio del golf. – Ya verán –diría a sus amigos-. ¡Es la segunda venida de Bobby Jones! Ah, sí, mi niño tiene un futuro brillante de hermosas calles delante de él.

Desafortunadamente, mi padre se saltó varias consideraciones críticas al intentar pasar su sueño a su único vástago. Para comenzar, las altas expectativas son pesadas para cualquier niño, y la presión que yo sentía para triunfar en el golf era tan abrumadora que cualquier cosa que no fuera la perfección era desmoralizante, casi condenándome al fracaso desde el principio. Pero más que eso era el simple hecho de que yo carecía de la habilidad atlética que se requiere para jugar. Cuando hacía un swing, lo más probable era que golpeara el palo en la cabeza en lugar de hacer contacto con la pelota, y cuando golpeaba esa maldita pelota, sólo Dios sabría a dónde iba a parar, pero tampoco Él estaría seguro.

Cuando cumplí diez años, Nicholas ya había visto suficiente de mi incompetencia para modificar sus grandes pronósticos acerca de mi futuro, pero no abandonaba la esperanza de que yo me rectificara. – Alcanzará la plenitud con un poco más de práctica; ¡las flores tardías pueden disfrutar también el dulce y fragante aroma del éxito! – La realidad sin embargo, era que mis fragantes éxitos no eran más que un ocasional golpe de suerte, como un olorcillo a colonia barata que intenta cubrir el tufo de mi habilidad natural.

La inexperiencia juvenil dio paso a la torpeza adolescente, que solo hizo que mi ineptitud fuese más obvia.

Fue entonces que mi padre se vio forzado a admitir que su hijo, además de ser gay, nunca destacaría en su pasatiempo favorito, un hecho que abriría una brecha en nuestra ya tenue relación. Nicholas me dijo que debía dejar de jugar y enfocarme en las habilidades desconocidas que podría poseer. Ese golpe fue devastador para un adolescente que quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Como no era bueno en el golf, era un fracaso absoluto a los ojos de mi padre.

En respuesta me distancié del hombre que me dio la vida, y él, a su vez, se hundió más profundamente en un aislado mundo de pelotas con hoyuelos y árboles arbitrarios. Juré no tocar un palo de golf en mi vida cuando creciera, nunca sería nada que se parezca a Nicholas Anderson. Ser como mi padre es algo que evitaría con todas mis fuerzas. Lo que no comprendí en ese momento es que el destino es un péndulo: más lejos lo empujamos, con más fuerza regresa. No ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, pero eventualmente, a través de una serie de fatídicos swings del palo, me vería forzado a reconocer que mi padre tenía razón: El golf es la vida, y la vida es golf, y solo somos jugadores tratando de terminar la ronda de mejor manera posible.

Soy Blaine Devon Anderson, llamado así por mi padre en honor al cantante de la época de los 50's. Mi padre es la única persona que insiste en llamarme por mi segundo nombre. Pienso que lo hace para fastidiarme.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado, dejen algún review acerca de lo que piensan de la historia ( y me animan a seguir transcribiendo).**

**Feliz dia (:**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, y solo es una adaptación (: Jaja xD maldita sea, esta gripe me trae ._. ... en fin, espero poder subir el siguiente Cap para este fin de semana, espero les guste (:**

**Aaamm, aquí como se podrán dar cuenta a medida que lean, Kurt posiblemente quedé embarazado, ya es algo muy común Jaja xD más en Kurt ._.**

**Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Algunos se horrorizan cuando les digo que mi esposo y yo estábamos comprometidos en nuestra tercera cita y que nos casamos sólo un mes después. Sé lo que piensan: ¡_No es tiempo suficiente para conocer a la persona con la que pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida!_ Me gustaría decirles que están equivocados, pero la verdad es que aunque mi esposo y yo estábamos profundamente enamorados y todavía lo estamos hoy, hay un tema pequeñito que nunca tratamos en nuestro breve cortejo que podría haber tenido peso en su voluntad de casarse conmigo. _Hijos._

Antes de que se apresure a esa conclusión, les aseguro que nunca tuve problemas con los niños en general. Era el pensamiento de transmitir mis ineptitudes, combinado con la realidad de ser responsable por el desarrollo y bienestar de otro ser humano, lo que yo encontraba aterrador. Al haber crecido sin madre y con un padre que era todo menos apto para la crianza, ¿cómo podría ser yo un padre exitoso? Era evidente para mí que no era, ni sería, un buen padre.

Luego de habernos declarado oficialmente como esposos, el tema de comenzar una familia tomó tanto tiempo en aparecer como una lombriz después de la tormenta. En algún momento entre la recepción de la boda en New York, y nuestra luna de miel en Las Vegas, mi querido esposo se inclinó, me besó en la mejilla y me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres comenzar a intentarlo ahora o prefieres esperar?

Pensé que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero antes de arriesgarme a decir algo inapropiado, puse el tema en sus manos.

- Bueno, no quiero apurarte, así que comenzaremos cuando tú quieras mi dulce.- Comencé a llamarme mi dulce, porque Kurt es adicto a los dulces y un día que estábamos en la dulcería, se me salió decirle así, y pues, ahora es mi dulce.

Kurt estaba tan resplandeciente, y supe que había respondido bien.

- ¡Te amo tanto! Estoy tan feliz de haberme casado contigo – se inclinó y me besó. – Sé que serás un padre estupendo. ¡Quiero comenzar ahora mismo a embarazarme!

Kurt estaba tan aturdido de felicidad, y supe que había respondido "mal".

- ¡Embarazarte! – mi pie se clavó en los frenos, y el auto se deslizó a un banco de nieve. No me molesté en salir para verificar si había daños, sino que le expliqué por qué nunca quise tener hijos, ya que sería un padre terrible, y lo más importante, no quería convertirme en Nicholas Anderson, un hombre obsesionado con forzar sus propios sueños imposibles en su posteridad. No, nada de "comenzar a intentarlo". Ni ahora ni nunca.

Kurt sollozaba incontrolablemente cuando nuestro auto algo abollado llegó al hotel. Mucho de lo que quedaba de esa primera noche lo pasamos debatiendo nuestras posiciones conflictivas sobre tener hijos, mezclado con los silencios torpes que nos dieron tiempo a ambos de contemplar si los votos que habíamos tomado horas antes durarían hasta el amanecer.

Cuando llego la mañana, nuestro matrimonio seguía intacto, pero sólo porque Kurt es un hombre extraordinariamente paciente. Rompió un silencio de tres horas en el desayuno para anunciarme que me amaba lo suficiente para posponer tener hijos hasta que yo estuviera listo. No se imaginaba cuanto tendría que esperar.

Pasaron meses y meses, y luego años. Kurt nunca dejó de recordarme que quería hijos, y que seguía esperando que algo pasara para convencerme de ceder y permitirle ser padre, algo que quería más que nada en la vida.

Luego de casi seis años de matrimonio, sin vistas a que mi opinión cambiara, Kurt dejó de esperar y elevó el tema a una autoridad más alta. Lo hacía regularmente a través de plegarias audibles, tan audibles y fervientes como podía.

– Querido Dios, - diría él – por favor suaviza el corazón de mi insensible esposo. Estoy desesperado por tener hijos, y cansado de esperarlo. Si su corazón no se puede suavizar, entonces te doy gracias por las imperfecciones en los anticonceptivos.

Como respuesta, yo también comencé a rezar.

- Querido Dios, estoy seguro de que estás tan cansado de las plegarias de mi esposo tanto como yo, así que ¡ayúdalo a dejar este tema en paz!

Dios aparentemente, encontró más mérito a las devotas palabras de mi esposo, porque en un par de meses después, pasó lo impensable.

El tercer viernes de Abril, cuando llegue a casa del hospital veterinario en el que trabajaba, Kurt estaba en el piso de baño sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo con una mano y enjugándose las lágrimas con la otra. Lágrimas de felicidad porque su sequía maternal había terminado.

Tomé la prueba de embarazo y permanecí allí estupefacto.

- ¿Qué diablos… cómo pasó esto?

Él resopló una risita. – Es la cigüeña, querido. Como veterinario, deberías entender estas cosas.

- No me refería a eso. Digo ¿cómo? ¡Tomamos todas las precauciones en exceso!

Kurt se puso de pie – Nada es infalible, dulzura-. Él sonrió sagazmente y juntó sus manos como en oración. – Creo que Dios obra de maneras misteriosas.

- ¡Tú hiciste esto! – grité - ¡No sé cómo, pero sé que lo hiciste!

Kurt guiño el ojo. – Yo solo no, tú ayudaste amor.

Estaba demasiado pasmado para armar una frase coherente.

- Pero… eh… digo, ¿tú sabes cómo me siento acerca de esto, verdad? ¿Entonces cuáles son nuestras opciones? ¿Piensas que encontraremos a alguien que lo quiera adoptar? Sé que hay gran demanda.

Aunque en parte estaba bromeando, eso fue lo peor que pude haber dicho, considerando el ansia de mi amado esposo por tener hijos. Supe que había cruzado una frontera y que habría repercusiones.

Kurt resoplo desafiante. – Blaine Devon Anderson, ¡no voy a entregar a este bebé en adopción! Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero increíblemente feliz, y no permitiré que lo arruines. Es hora de que te prepares para la paternidad, porque, te guste o no, el bebé ya viene en camino. – Salió del baño, giró por el corredor hasta el dormitorio, dio un portazo y se encerró.

Creo que fue Alexander Pope quien dijo "errar es humano, perdonar es divino". Kurt tiene su propia adaptación de este famoso dicho, que me recita de vez en cuando: "errar es esposo, arruinar todo es mi esposo, y perdonar lleva tiempo". Y realmente había arruinado todo esta vez, y sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que mi querido esposo considerase siquiera perdonarme, así que fui a la sala de estar a pensar en el sillón.

Después de reflexionar algunas horas sobre la posibilidad estadística de un falso positivo, golpeé la puerta del dormitorio, pero todo lo que obtuve fue: - ¡Vete Blaine! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Era casi medianoche, y estaba comenzando a preocuparte porque podría haber causado un daño irreparable a nuestro feliz matrimonio de seis años. Así que hice lo que cualquier hombre sensato de veintisiete años en el medio de la noche y con su esposo encerrado y su peor pesadilla haciéndose realidad.

Conduje hasta la casa de mi padre y lo culpé a él.

* * *

En Vermont, abril marca el principio de la estación de lodo, un periodo de dos meses entre un invierno insoportablemente frío y un verano ridículamente húmedo, en el que las fuertes lluvias de primavera y la nieve derretida transforman el suele de la tierra firme a lodazal. También es la temporada de cosechar los arces y hervir la savia para preparar el jarabe de arce más caro del mundo. No hace falta decir que los caminos lodosos y las cubetas pegadas a los árboles son una vista de lo más común mientras uno conduce frenéticamente hasta la casa de su padre en una noche de abril.

Lo que no es tan común es ver a un gran alce enlodado hasta las rodillas en el arcén bebiendo savia fresca de una cubeta.

El alce estaba tan sorprendido de verme como yo de ver su enorme trompa inmersa en la cubeta. Cuando las luces de mi auto iluminaron el camino, levantó salvajemente la cabeza y luego corrió fuera del arcén, directo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Di un golpe al volante hacia la derecha y caí en el pozo de lodo del que acababa de salir el alce. El auto se detuvo a centímetros del gran árbol.

- ¡Estúpido alce! – grité. Él solo resoplo con fuerza y trotó hacia el bosque del otro lado del camino. Puse la reversa. Los neumáticos giraron en el lugar, arrojando lodo a todos lados. Sin grúa, mi auto se quedaría dónde estaba.

Salí del vehículo al lodo, me dirigí al camino y caminé el kilómetro y medio que faltaba hasta la casa de mi padre.

Él vivía en la misma casa rústica en la que me crié, muy cerca de su campo de golf preferido. Desde que me había ido de casa, visité el lugar lo menos posible, y como no iba a hacerlo, después de haber recibido humillaciones por parte de él solo por ser homosexual. Para sus ojos, no era nadie.

Kurt me había arreado a un par de visitas en los últimos años, cerca del aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, pero más allá de eso, me mantenía a una distancia segura. Ver la casa me trajo una avalancha de emociones y desató amargos recuerdos del pasado.

Desde la distancia, podía ver algunos recuerdos de mi niñez brillando a la luz de la luna. Un viejo trineo apoyado contra el garaje, todavía esperando que lo use. Fue un regalo de navidad de mis abuelos cuando tenía siete años, pero nunca me permitieron jugar con él.

- Puedes andar en el trineo – diría mi padre - tan pronto como cures tu slice.

No hubo cura alguna para mi slice, así que el trineo quedo pegado a la pared del garaje año tras año.

Mi mirada se volvió del trineo a un cobertizo cerca del extremo sur de la propiedad. Desde que cumplí diez años, mi padre me enviaba a cortar madera por una hora cada vez que decía algo negativo sobre el golf. Pasé muchas horas de mi juventud con un hacha en mis manos.

- Mejor un hacha que un palo de golf – me decía cuando las ampollas comenzaban a sangrar. – Odio a ese hombre – susurraba frecuentemente entre hachazos. – Odio el golf y odio a ese hombre.

Hice una pausa cuando llegue al caminito que llevaba a la terraza del frente, y mis pensamientos viraron hacia la noche en que me fui de la casa.

Era la noche de mi graduación de la secundaria, y él estaba de un humor particularmente vil. Yo no estaba seguro de que lo había molestado más, que me gané una beca completa para la universidad e iba a comenzar ese mismo verano para poder salir de la casa, que no lo había invitado a la graduación o que esa noche me había declarado gay. Sea por lo que fuere, estaba furioso.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, eso es lo que eres! – gritó desde la terraza – Después de todo lo que hice por ti y todo lo que sacrifiqué, ¿simplemente te vas? Desagradecido de…

- ¿Sacrificio? – me reí despectivamente - ¿Qué abandonaste por mí? ¡Tu tiempo no, eso es seguro! Pondrías una ronda de golf antes que yo sin pensarlo. No has hecho por mí todo lo que piensas que hiciste.

Nicholas se puso rojo – Abandoné todos mis sueños por ti – dijo entre dientes, y regresó a la casa. Yo terminé de empacar y me fui en el auto, mirando en el espejo retrovisor cómo levantaba las persianas para verme ir.

Mi mente regreso al presente cuando me acerqué a los escalones de la terraza del frente. Di zancadas hacia la puerta y golpeé con fuerza. La luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió, revelando a mi padre, Nicholas Anderson, en camisa blanca y boxers rojos, armado con un hierro de tres. Su mandíbula se cayó cuando me vio.

- ¿Devon? Es medianoche muchacho. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – me miró de arriba abajo – Estás cubierto de lodo.

- Tú me hiciste esto – gruñí – el lodo, el alce, el auto, todo es tu culpa.

Lucia perplejo.

- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, pero estoy seguro que si sales del frío, podemos solucionarlo.

¿Solucionarlo? Pensé, eso sería una novedad.

Papá fue a buscar algo de ropa mientras yo me quedaba en ropa interior.

- Buenos días, mamá – dije, saludando con la mano a un gran portarretrato con su rostro en un extremo de la repisa de la chimenea en la habitación adyacente.

En el otro extremo había una foto de Nicholas y ella mirándose a los ojos el día de su boda. Entre las fotos estaban alineadas las más valiosas posesiones de mi padre: una fila de pelotas de golf en campanas de cristal. Todas menos una de las esferas montadas sobre un _tee _estaban firmadas por un golfista famoso. La que no estaba firmada estaba en el centro.

- Entonces – dijo bostezando – no sé nada de ti por casi un año y ¿apareces en medio de la noche echando humo por algo que hice?

Como nativo del Reino Unido, mi padre hablaba con un acento obvio que era más pronunciado cuando estaba cansado.

- Es muy tarde. Te conviene que esto sea bueno, o estoy casi decidido a usar este _mashie_ en tu espalda. ¡Quizá tomes conciencia con el golpe muchacho! – giró el hierro tres en su mano y lo miro, fulminante.

- Tú eres el problema – dije – Tú y el GOLF. ¿Por qué no pude tener una niñez normal, con un padre que no estuviera consumido por golpear pelotitas blancas día tras día? ¿o que siempre le parecí un marica por ser gay? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Nicholas descansó su mentón en el palo - ¿A qué viene todo eso ahora? ¿Qué tengo que ver que llegaras vestido de lodo?

- ¡Todo! ¿no lo ves? Si hubieras sido un buen padre, habrías pasado tiempo conmigo haciendo cosas que no fueran golf. Contigo era golf o nada, entonces, cuando fallé como golfista, eso fue exactamente lo que obtuve de ti: nada. Si te hubiera interesado sólo un poco, entonces quizás esta noche no estaría cubierto de lodo, porque estaría en casa celebrando con mi esposa.

Levantó sus cejas – Temo que no te entiendo.

Y eso fue todo, exploté.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen algún review y haganme feliz Jaja xD ... (:**

**Linda nochesita :P**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hola! matenme xD Jaja, perdonen por actualizar un poquito tarde ._. ... todo me trae dando vueltas, en fin, lo importante, es que ya les traje el siguiente cap :) Jaja -.- ... mmmm... no sé si estén familiarizados con el golf xD ... pero para aquellas personas (sin afán de ofender) que no sepan sobre el golf, dentro de la historia, a como se ve, se refiere demasiado a ese deporte. Así que, me gustaría que investigaran (o yo dejarles) las definiciones de algunos de los términos usados aquí. Dejenme su opinión. **

**Bueno...**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

- Oh, por Dios, ¿tengo que deletreártelo? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que fuiste un padre terrible.

Su mandíbula se tensó. – Admito que hubo cosas que podría haber hecho mejor, pero no entiendo cómo las carencias de entonces te trajeron esta noche con estos nervios.

Me puse de pie y camine por la sala. – Es simple – dije finalmente. – Si hubieses sido un mejor padre, yo no habría venido esta noche, y claramente no estaría cubierto de lodo, porque no habría salido en el auto, porque mi esposo no estaría encerrado en la habitación, llorando, ¡porqué yo habría estado más preparado para el hecho de que la prueba de embarazo tiene un signo más, púrpura y gigante!

Cuando el cerebro de mi padre finalmente comprendió todas las palabras, salió disparado de la silla.

- ¡Un signo más! – gritó - ¡Devon, alabado sea! ¡Hiciste un hoyo en uno! – dio un salto y trató de abrazarme, pero yo lo evité.

- No entiendes. No quiero ser padre. El único ejemplo de paternidad que tengo eres tú, y no creo que eso ayude mucho.

El rostro de Nicholas estaba mostrando trazas rojas del feroz temperamento que conocí tan bien en mi juventud. Retrocedió, me miró con enfado, y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí, esta noche Devon? ¿Para arrojarme dardos?

- ¡Sí! – le disparé – Pero también para darte las gracias. Gracias por poner el golf antes que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Y gracias por hacerme sentir inadecuado. Oh, sí, y gracias por nunca estar cuando te necesito. Gracias por nada.

Una tristeza que nunca antes había visto llenó el rostro de mi padre.

- Estoy confundido. ¿Tu problema es porque Kurt se embarazó o por mis errores del pasado? No me doy cuenta.

- Oh, por Dios. ¡Ambos! Es la misma canción, diferente verso.

- ¿Ya casi terminaste? Porque estoy cansado.

Yo estaba decepcionado porque él no se involucraba. No estaba listo para que la discusión terminara. Mis ojos saltaban por la sala mientras me devanaba los sesos buscando algo que lo hiciera explotar. Finalmente, mis ojos se detuvieron en la foto de mi madre, y supe que había encontrado el agujero en su armadura. Me paré a su lado. Ella siempre era joven, una mujer de veintitantos perdida para el mundo y para quienes la necesitaban.

- Ella es afortunada, ¿sabes? Afortunada de haberse ido antes de comprender lo imbécil que eres. No la recuerdo, pero estoy muy seguro de que no la merecías.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Unas pocas referencias maliciosas a su amada esposa y él ya estaba saltando de la silla y volando hacia mi rostro. Pero Nicholas se las arregló para mantener la postura. Mordió con fuerza, cerró los ojos y susurró lo más cortésmente posible.

- Fuera de mi casa.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? – Pregunté – Mí auto está varado en el fondo de una zanja.

El repitió su orden. - ¡Fuera-de-mi-casa! No permitiré que hables de tu madre. No la conoces los suficiente para saber qué merecía y qué no.

Era obvio por su expresión, que hablaba en serio. Apreté los labios, volteé y fui hacia la puerta. Nicholas había sido el primer instructor de golf de la escuela secundaria desde poco después de la muerte de mi madre. Era el título que prefería sobre todo lo demás, pero cuando venía de mi boca, era para burlarme.

- ¿Sabes, Instructor? – Dije mientras giraba el picaporte – La única razón por la que no la conozco es porque no te molestaste en compartir. Toda mi vida me aferré a un mísero recuerdo de ella, y ni siquiera sé si es real.

- ¿Qué recuerdo? – preguntó con dureza.

- Ella está en una cama de hospital contigo arrodillado a su lado, y ella te da algo. ¡Eso es todo! Eso es todo lo que tengo para recordar, y por lo que sé, podría ser un producto de mi imaginación. – Me encogí de hombros – Creo que eso es algo más para agradecerte, robarme todo conocimiento de la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Como dije, gracias por nada.

El camino de vuelta fue frío y solitario. En la noche cerrada, no había autos, e incluso la mayoría de las aves nocturnas estaban inusualmente silenciosas. La única opción razonable era regresar al auto, encender la calefacción, y pedir ayuda en la mañana. Al caminar por la oscuridad, mis pensamientos regresaron a Kurt. Me preguntaba que podía estar pensando y sintiendo en este momento.

- ¿Sabrá que me fui? – pregunté en voz alta para romper el extraño silencio.

Cuando mi auto estuvo a la vista, busqué en la débil luz de la luna el camino más corto hasta la puerta del conductor. Estaba a pasos del borde de una barranca cuando un ruido sordo surgió del camino. Un auto se dirigía hacia mí. Se detuvo abruptamente a menos de diez metros de donde yo estaba. Una cabeza asomó el rostro por el brillo de los faroles.

- No planeas usar esa ropa limpia en esa mugre ¿cierto? – dijo la voz áspera.

- Bien, seguramente no planeaba quitármela con este frío – respondí – Los osos ya tienes suficiente de que reírse.

Mi padre no rió. Permanecimos allí varios silenciosos momentos, cada uno esperando que el otro hable.

- ¿Querías algo más además de tu ropa?

No hubo respuesta. Después de un minuto, me rendí – Bien – dije, y caminé hacia el lodo.

- Una pelota de golf – dijo suavemente. Sus palabras me detuvieron en el borde de la zanja. – Una pelota y un tee.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que tu madre me dio en el hospital. Eran una pelota y un tee. Están sobre la chimenea.

Me volteé y miré la luz. - ¿Entonces era real, mi recuerdo de ella? ¿Realmente ocurrió?

- Sí, muchacho – su respuesta era casi un murmullo – Momentos antes de morir.

- Quieres decir que… ¿yo estuve allí?

Él hizo una pausa, y cuando habló, sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento.

- Pensé que estabas dormido. Habías estado dormido. Era muy tarde por la noche – hizo otra pausa – entra al auto Devon. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

A regañadientes hice lo que me pedía, y fuimos de vuelta a su casa. Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino. Cuando llegamos, me guió hasta un viejo dormitorio, que había sido convertido en un estudio. Contra una pared había un baúl de madera. Papá abrió la tapa.

- ¿Tarjetas de puntuación? – le dije, escéptico. El baúl estaba lleno de viejas tarjetas, cientos, quizás miles, separadas en grupos por bandas elásticas. – ¿Me trajiste aquí porque me querías mostrar tus puntuaciones más bajas?

Nicholas mantuvo su voz suave y pareja – No solo son tarjetas de puntuación. – Se agacho y tomo una pila del fondo.

Me tomó sólo un momento de estudiar la tarjeta superior para entender lo que me estaba dando. Hojeé el mazo. Cada tarjeta estaba llena de palabras en las líneas y espacios donde deberían ir los puntajes de golf. En la esquina superior de cada una había una fecha.

- ¿Un diario? – pregunté incrédulo - ¿Mantuviste un diario en las tarjetas? El diario de Nicholas Anderson. Suena a clásico, pero ¿por qué en las tarjetas?

Él solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Esperarías menos?

- Buen punto.

- Cada vez que jugaba golf en estos últimos treinta y cinco años, tomaba unas tarjetas extra para escribir más tarde. Algunas entradas no llenan una tarjeta, pero a veces mis pensamientos llenaban cada rincón de cuatro o cinco de ellas, frente y dorso – hizo una pausa – Hay mucho sobre tu mamá allí – dijo, áspero.

Investigué el baúl y su contenido. Aunque el formato en la historia escrita era un poco raro, me deleitaba pensar en los misterios que contenía. Toda mi vida se me negó el conocimiento de mi madre como persona. Las únicas migajas que tenía eran las que podía deducir de las fotos que pululaban por la casa. Pero ante mí, había un tesoro de recuerdos, recuerdos de _ella_, escritos en tinta y esperando ser descubiertos por su único hijo.

- Entonces, ¿me dejas leer tus entradas de diario? ¿Puedo llevar las tarjetas?

Nicholas bostezó y se limpió el oído. – No exactamente. Esta noche te permitiré llevar esa pila que tienes en la mano. Pero… - dijo vacilante – me gustaría negociar el resto.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi torso en señal de desafío. - ¿Quieres hacer un trueque por los recuerdos de mi madre?

- Esos son _mis_ malditos recuerdos, Devon. No serán gratis.

- Bien – farfullé – Escucho.

- Bien, entonces. Esto te puede sorprender, pero hay algunas cosas del pasado que me molestan. En particular, el hecho de que abandonaste el golf antes de entender realmente le juego. Y también está el tema de ser homosexual.

- ¡Me corriste del equipo, por Dios! Y prefiero ser llamado gay.

- Sea como sea, creo que será importante que entiendas mejor el golf cuando seas padre. Así que este es el trato. Me permites darte nueve lecciones de golf, una por cada mes de embarazo de Kurt, y cada mes, traeré una nueva pila de tarjetas. Para cuando el bebé nazca, sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber sobre tu madre, y con un poco de suerte también aprenderás algunas cosas sobre el golf. – Cruzo los brazos en espera de mi respuesta.

Mi corazón se hundió - ¿Golf? ¿Sino juego golf contigo mi madre seguirá siendo un misterio?

Como toda respuesta, asintió levemente.

Consideré la propuesta desde cada ángulo que podía pensar. Había por lo menos una cosa que no entendía.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté finalmente – Yo aprenderé sobre ella, pero ¿qué obtienes tú?

Nicholas cambió de posición, incómodo. – Yo obtengo nueve rondas de golf. Gratis. Tú pagas.

- Pero tú eres miembro del club, puedes golfear todo lo que quieras cuando quieras.

- Bien – tartamudeó – Obtengo una segunda oportunidad de enseñarte cosas que siempre quise que aprendieras, y eso es un beneficio para mí.

- Eso es tener mucha expectativa – respondí – pero si ese fuera el caso, todavía no es un intercambio equitativo. No solo obtendría tu diario, sino que también aprendería golf. Para ti, el conocimiento del golf es invalorable, lo que significa que obtendré dos cosas: conocimiento de mamá y conocimiento de golf. Tú no obtendrías nada más que el peso de tratar de enseñarme algo que no quiero aprender.

Las manchas rojas comenzaron a aparecer una vez más en el rostro de Nicholas.

- ¿Qué eres, abogado? – dijo – Es muy simple, ¿quieres mis malditas tarjetas o no?

- Bien – rezongué – Nueve lecciones de golf. Y me libero de tu tonto juego de una vez por todas.

Una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios, como si se hubiera salido con la suya. – Es justo – dijo.

No me entusiasmaba la idea de hacer el ridículo otra vez en el campo de golf. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando era niño, sumando los maltratos en mi adolescencia por mi orientación sexual. Pero la oportunidad de aprender de la mujer que, esperaba, alguna vez me atesoró – la misma mujer que vio algo de valor en mi padre – era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar.

Acordamos encontrarnos la tarde siguiente para jugar lo que sería mi primera ronda desde que el "Instructor Anderson" me expulsó del equipo de la escuela secundaria trece años atrás. Nicholas me llevó a casa y me prometió ayudarme a quitar el auto del lodo durante el día. Cuando llegamos a mi calle me disculpé por despertarlo tan bruscamente en el medio de la noche.

- Olvídalo – dijo severamente – Pero apuesto que a Kurt, le gustará escuchar un "perdón" o dos de tu parte.

Miré la casa. La luz del dormitorio aún se encontraba encendida – Sí – dije con suavidad, golpeteando los dedos nerviosamente sobre la inusual pila de entradas del diario de Nicholas. Respiré profundamente, me tragué mi orgullo, y entré para enfrentar a mi esposo embarazado.

Con gran alivio vi que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Giré el picaporte y empujé la puerta. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido cerca de la ventana. Lo levante en mis brazos y lo llevé a la cama. Él despertó cuando lo tapaba con una manta.

- Regresaste – dijo, adormilado.

- Sí – susurré y lo bese en la frente.

Él miró entrecerrando los sus ojos muy cansados - ¿Y?

- Y… parece que voy a ser padre.

- ¿Y? – preguntó otra vez.

Yo sabía que Kurt estaba buscando una disculpa, pero una parte de mi tenía miedo de disculparse, temiendo que lo podría malinterpretar y pensar que mi opinión sobre el embarazo había cambiado. Pero una porción de mi inconsciente entendía que _no_ pedir disculpas era un suicidio marital.

- Y… lamento haber reaccionado así.

- Bien – dijo cortante – Eso es un comienzo. Si tienes suerte, te perdonaré mañana Blaine.

Kurt se volteó y se durmió rápidamente, pero yo estaba demasiado excitado como para seguirle el paso. Me senté y reviví los eventos del día en mi mente, buscando maneras de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero sin importar cómo acomodaba los pensamientos en mi cabeza, no podía cambiar el hecho de que involuntariamente en el camino de la paternidad, y eso me aterrorizaba. Consideraba a mi propio padre y me preguntaba si podía evitar terminar como él.

El recuento de las carencias de mi padre eventualmente abrió un camino a pensamientos sobre mi madre. Tomé la pila de tarjetas y quité las gruesas bandas elásticas que las mantenían unidas. Había más de cincuenta, todas de la primera mitad de 1973. Estaban apiladas en orden cronológico. Tomé la primera y comencé a leer, y en cuestión de minutos, había aprendido más acerca de mi madre (y de mi padre) de lo que supe en veintiséis años en la Tierra.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, dejen un review y expresen si les gusto o no, jejeje.. otra cosa, no he podido actualizar "Enamorate de mi" ... ya que con quien hago la historia, no ha estado disponible, así que, en cuanto estemos en contacto, subiré el siguiente :) ... Linda noche :3**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Hola! Ya les traje el nuevo Cap :) jeje, por cierto, estoy en algo así como un coma para escribir, no se me ocurre NADA! Wuaaa, es estresante u.u ... así que no esperen actualización de "Enamorate de mí" por un tiempo ._. perdon u.u**

**Otra cosa, este capítulo comienza con los recuerdos en las tarjetas :) (todo aquello escrito en cursiva) **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

_7 de enero, 1973 – Es tarde, pero no puedo descansar hasta que los eventos del día sean escritos._

_ Como escribí antes, estoy profundamente enfocado en mejorar mis habilidades en el campo de golf, y entreno cada día para obtener la membresía completa de la PGA. Por eso me esfuerzo en mantener mi mente libre de toda distracción. Pero hoy, mi corazón encontró una distracción que no pudo ignorar. El nombre de esta bella distracción es Elaine._

_ Elaine es de Vermont, pero actualmente vive en Nueva Jersey como estudiante de la universidad de Princeton. Estudia algo que tiene que ver con la física para doblar la luz y visita California como delegada en un consorcio nacional de universidades de investigación. ¡Debe ser tan brillante como hermosa para que le selecciones para tal cargo!_

_ Conocí a Elaine en una zapatería, yo buscaba zapatos con puntas, y ella de tenis. Estaba debatiendo los méritos de Nike contra Adidas, recitando lo positivo y lo negativo de cada una. No tengo idea de que me llevo a acercarme a ella, me sentí atraído como una polilla al fuego. ¡Una mirada y mi corazón se incendió!_

- _La idílica marca de Nike complementaría mejor su extraordinaria sonrisa – le dije._

- _¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella - ¿Y si frunzo el ceño mientras las uso? ¿Cómo luciré entonces?_

- _¿Los ángeles fruncen el ceño?_

_Cuando finalmente me pude presentar como Nicholas Anderson, ella se rió de mí. El nombre de su padre era Nicholas, y ella no me llamaría así, porque al hacerlo, me dijo, borraría toda traza de encanto que pudiera encontrar en mí. Me pregunto de donde venía, y le informe que me había mudado de Filipinas hace cuatro meses._

- _Esplendido – reflexionó – Me gusta cómo suena. Te llamaré Filip. Filip Anderson. Suena bien, ¿no crees?_

_Le dije que me podía llamar como quisiese si aceptaba cenar conmigo mañana en Torrey Pines, ¡Aceptó!_

_8 de Enero, 1973 – Elaine y yo tuvimos una cita maravillosa esta noche. Le enseñe la mecánica del swing de un palo de golf, y ella me instruyó en cómo la atracción gravitatoria de la Luna podía causar pequeñas diferencias en la velocidad de la cabeza del palo. Me llamó Filip todo el tiempo. Sé que me estoy adelantando, pero no me molestaría escucharla llamándome Filip cada día del resto de mi vida._

El sol ya se levantaba sobre las Green Mountain cuando el aroma a tocino me despertó. Tambaleé hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Kurt dando los toques finales en lo que parecía una comida gourmet: bagels y salmón ahumado, quiche, fruta fresca, y el aroma a tocino que me levantó de la cama.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

No respondió, sólo siguió rebanando fruta.

_Ah, el tratamiento silencioso._ No me importaba. Lo merecía y lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si yo estaba incluido en sus planes de brunch.

- Y bien – dije – esto huele genial.

Kurt llevó la fruta a la mesa con el resto del despliegue.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Él se fue a la alacena y tomó platos y tazas, luego algunos cubiertos del cajón, ubicó todo cuidadosamente en la mesa. Una vez que las servilletas estuvieron ubicadas artísticamente sobre los platos, Kurt finalmente camino hacia mí. Me agarró de la camisa, me empujó a la mesa y me forzó a sentarme, luego él se sentó en la silla opuesta y me perforo con los ojos.

- Esto luce genial nene – dije algo tímido – Pero no tenías que…

Él me cortó. – Lo sé – su voz era dura pero no condescendiente – No tenía que hacerlo. – Suavizó un poco su rostro. - ¿Reconoces esta comida?

Brevemente estudie los ítems sobre la mesa - ¿Desayuno?

- Eres terrible – suspiró – Esto resulta ser lo mismo que comimos en nuestra primera mañana de luna de miel. Aunque fue difícil, te perdoné una vez con esta comida, y de una u otra manera, estoy decidido a hacerlo nuevamente.

- Tú… - tartamudeé – Realmente, estoy… eres increíble.

Las tensiones del día anterior no se aplacaron inmediatamente, pero su gesto me proveía una manera de volver a caerle en gracia. Mientras comíamos, le conté todo sobre mi viaje a casa de Nicholas, del alce, el diario de tarjetas y del acuerdo de ir a jugar golf cada mes. Kurt lo vio como un signo positivo de que me estaba enfrentando con mi padre. Pensó que sería bueno para mí en mi preparación para convertirme en papá dejar mis decepciones de juventud en el pasado. Yo le aseguré, que en todo caso, que mi visita había aumentado mis miedos de volverme como él.

Para el momento que toda la comida había desaparecido, Kurt había acordado ser paciente conmigo mientras yo trataba de comprender los cambios que alterarían nuestra vida en un futuro. Le prometí guardarme los pensamientos negativos sobre la paternidad. No era todo lo que él esperaba, pero era un comienzo.

Nicholas apareció según lo planeado a la una y media, y fuimos a sacar mi auto del lodo. Una grúa estaba allí y lo hizo con rapidez. Mi vehículo nunca había estado tan sucio, pero afortunadamente no había fluidos en el motor. Arrancó a la perfección, y conduje el resto del camino al campo de golf.

Nicholas se rascaba la barba impaciente cuando me acerqué a su auto. Tranquilamente sacó una bolsa de palos nueva del maletero y me habló con su voz áspera.

- Tus viejos palos están bien, pero la bolsa tuvo que irse.

- Qué pena – me lamenté – No volveré a jugar golf. Después de tus nueve lecciones, no necesitaré una bolsa.

Los labios de mi padre se apretaron un poco, pero su voz permaneció firme.

- Bien, ¿quién sabe? De todas maneras, sólo te la prestaré por los próximos nueve meses. Pienso tenerla como repuesto para cuando lleve a tu hijo a jugar golf en los próximos años.

Resoplé – De ninguna manera llevarás a mi hijo a jugar golf.

Los labios de Nicholas se retorcieron en las comisuras, pero no respondió.

Respiré con fuerza. – ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos esto de una vez. Mientras más temprano lleguemos hoy al campo de golf, más temprano saldremos.

Él asintió.

- ¿En qué me metí? – me dije entre dientes mientras caminábamos hacia el punto de salida.

Era tan temprano en la temporada de golf de Vermont que no había que esperar para comenzar. Las calles y los greens están tan húmedos a finales de abril que otros, menos los locos como mi padre, permanecen lejos por el momento unas semanas más. Me sentía torpe como siempre con un palo de golf en mis manos.

- ¿Qué vamos a trabajar hoy, Instructor? – pregunté impaciente.

Nicholas se rascó la barba de nueva cuenta. – Eso depende de ti.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Significa que no estoy seguro de qué enseñarte hoy, porque no sé qué necesitas aprender. Dime, Devon, cuando descubriste que ibas a ser padre, ¿qué fue lo primero que más te atemorizó?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el golf?

Se inclinó hacia adelante. – Confía en mí.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Él intento nuevamente. – En serio Devon, confía en mí. Además, no comenzaré la lección de hoy hasta que respondas a mi pregunta. Vamos, sácalo. ¿Cuál fue tu mayor miedo cuando supiste que Kurt estaba embarazado?

- Bien, si esto va a adelantar las cosas, te lo diré – Me tomó un momento para poner mis sentimientos en palabras – Creo que son los "y si" lo que más me atemoriza. ¿Y si no estoy hecho para esto? ¿Y si no sirvo? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser el padre que un niño necesita?

Él me miró atentamente. – Muy bien, entonces. Creo que sé qué me gustaría enseñarte hoy. – Nicholas me hizo dejar mi driver. – Para los primeros hoyos, quiero que uses tu _putter_ en todos los golpes. Según como lo hagas, cambiaremos palos más adelante.

Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, nadie en su sano juicio usaría un putter para otra cosa que no sea un golpe corto. Por supuesto, no recuerdo que nadie haya acusado a mi padre de estar en su sano juicio. Me llevo dieciséis golpes llevar la pelota al primer hoyo y otros para completar el segundo, lo que es muy malo, incluso para mí.

El hoyo número tres fue bajo par, y Nicholas decidió cambiar de táctica.

- Deja el _putter_ – me dirigió – y toma el hierro nueve.

Incluso un inútil como yo sabe que el hierro nueve es el palo perfecto para este tiro. Pero había una trampa.

- Traje una bolsa con cien pelotas viejas. Como no hay nadie detrás nuestro, quiero que golpees las pelotas hasta que hagas un hoyo en uno. Esto será una gran táctica para ti. El cielo sabe que la necesitas.

- Nunca hice un hoyo en uno.

- Pero nunca tuviste tantas oportunidades, ¿verdad?

Así que fui al punto de salida y comencé a golpear pelotas al mástil de bandera, a noventa yardas. Rara vez, alguna pelota aterrizaba en el green, pero lejos del hoyo. La mayoría de mis tiros se desviaban a la izquierda o a la derecha. De las cien pelotas, sólo cinco terminaron a corta distancia del hoyo. Cuando me quedé sin pelotas, Nicholas tomó la bolsa vacía y comenzó a caminar hacia las manchitas blancas esparcidas por la calle.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le pregunté

- Todavía no hiciste un hoyo en uno. Buscaré las pelotas para que sigas intentando.

Sentí que mis hombros se encorvaban. - ¿En serio? Estaremos aquí todo el día – me quejé – probablemente nunca haga un hoyo en uno.

- Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo, Devon. Harás uno tarde que temprano. Espero que sea temprano, porque tengo hambre.

Nicholas comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, luego se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies.

- Por supuesto, si honestamente crees que eres incapaz de hacer un hoyo en uno, podemos volver a practicar con el _putter_ como hicimos antes.

No tuvo que decir otra palabra. Guardé el hierro nueve, saqué mi _putter_, y coloqué una pelota en el _tee._ Si no cuentas los cien intentos de hacer un hoyo en uno, entonces terminé ese par tres con un respetable diez usando sólo mi _putter._

El resto de la mañana pasó sin incidentes. Luego de que mi pelota cayera en el agujero final, comenté cuánto mejor me había ido en el hoyo final que en el primero.

- Anótame un ocho – dije con orgullo – eso es lo que llamo una mejora.

El green final estaba cerca del _driving range_, y mientras reemplazaba el mástil de vadera amarillo en el agujero, una mujer de más de cuarenta pasó apurada por el camino de los carritos desde la dirección. Estaba arrastrando un equipo de palos de alquiler en una bolsa naranja.

- ¡Nicholas! – gritó – Nicholas, hola.

Mi padre volteó y sonrió cordialmente. La mujer hacía gestos de saludo sin gracia con una mano mientras trataba de ajustar el peso de los palos con la otra. La manera en que ubicó la bolsa en diagonal sobre el frente de su cuerpo me dijo que nunca antes había pisado un campo de golf.

- Hola Lucy. Qué bueno verte aquí.

La mujer sonrió y echó su cabello rubio hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

- Te vi a un kilómetro de distancia y tuve que venir a saludar. ¿Y quién es este robusto joven? – Me tocó el brazo suavemente. – No será tu hijo del que tanto hablas, ¿o sí?

Su comentario tomo por sorpresa a mi padre, y comprendí por su expresión que hubiera preferido no escucharlo. También me encontró con la guardia baja. Nunca habría imaginado que mi padre hablaba con otros acerca de su vástago semi-alejado, gay y sin valor alguno, que no podía jugar golf.

Supe que Lucy era una clienta frecuente del restaurante de mi padre. Ella le mencionó que estaba buscando un nuevo hobby. Él casualmente le sugirió el golf, y eso es lo que exactamente hizo. Ella le dedicaba algo de tiempo los sábados a venir al campo de golf. Quería practicar un mes o dos en el _range_ antes de aventurarse sola por las calles.

- ¿Sola? – preguntó mi padre mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el _driving range _y el estacionamiento. – Deberías encontrar a alguien con quien jugar para que te enseñe lo básico.

- Oh, no te preocupes – dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante. – Cuando esté lista para jugar con alguien, Nick, estás en la cima de mi lista.

- Oh – tartamudeó – no lo decía por mí, sólo pensaba…

- Sé lo que quisiste decir. Pero igual estas en la cima de mi lista.

Era obvio que ella estaba coqueteando con Nicholas, pero él no le correspondía. En lugar de eso, rápidamente la saludo y salió para guardar sus palos de golf. Lucy dio unas risitas de colegiala, y luego regreso al _driving range_ para golpear más pelotas.

Cuando Lucy se fue, Nicholas sugirió ir a la casa club para comer algo. Al principio me negué, pero él dijo que nuestro trato no tendría validez a menos que lo acompañara a discutir nuestra supuesta lección de golf.

- Entonces – dijo él una vez sentados y bebiendo Coca-Cola - ¿aprendiste algo en nuestra lección de hoy?

- En realidad, no – dije con honestidad.

- Qué pena. Estaba tan seguro de que lo harías. Pero, bueno. Fue divertido jugar golf nuevamente ¿no?

- Sí, mucha diversión. ¿Qué tire? ¿Doscientos?

Miró la tarjeta de puntuación que estaba sobre la mesa – Sí, más o menos. Más otros cien en el hoyo tres.

- No contaré esos – objeté. – No habría seguido intentándolo hacer un hoyo en uno si no me lo hubieras dicho.

- Tienes razón – concedió – No los contaré. Pero me habría gustado ver cuántos golpes te tomaba hacer un hoyo en uno. Hace poco leí que para el golfista promedio, la probabilidad de hacer un hoyo en uno son una en ciento cincuenta mil. ¿Puedes imaginar golpear tantas pelotas y lograrlo sólo una vez?

- No. Intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Nicholas bebió un sorbo. – Sabes, en el golf, el hoyo en uno es la perfección. No puedes hacer nada mejor que eso. Es el sueño de cada golfista tener ese momento en el que las estrellas se alinean, el golpe es perfecto, la dirección del viento es perfecta, y la pelotita cae dentro del agujero. Después de todos estos años, no hice ninguno, y lo intenté más de cincuenta mil veces,

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? – pregunté, sospechando que no estaba divagando sin sentido.

- ¿Llegar? A ningún lado. No realmente. Es sólo que… ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía del golf?

Puse mis ojos en blanco. -¿Quieres decir, que _el golf es la vida? _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Me taladraste con eso cada vez que podías! Me cansé tanto de escucharte decirlo. El golf puede ser tu vida, pero ciertamente no es la mía.

Frunció el ceño. – No creo que me hayas entendido…

Mi risa chillona le cortó la oración. – Si lo que quieres decir es que el golf era lo más importante en tu vida, entonces lo entendí perfectamente.

Comenzaba a sentir que era tiempo de irme. Si íbamos a comenzar a traer malos recuerdos del pasado, prefería no ser parte de ello.

- Era una metáfora – dijo sencillamente. – Una maldita manera de hablar, nada más. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que el golf podía enseñarme acerca de la vida si estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Reí nuevamente. - ¿En serio? El golf es golf, nada más. Golpeas la pelota, la pierdes, vuelves a casa y maldices al hombre que inventó el juego.

Podía ver como se tensaba, pero mantenía sus emociones bajo control.

- Respetuosamente, estoy en desacuerdo.

- ¿Oh? Bien, entonces, Instructor, asumiendo que tu pequeña teoría sobre el golf es correcta, yo debería haber aprendido algo hoy sobre la vida, ¿no? Pero todo lo que aprendí es que los _putters _son horribles en las calles y que nunca hare un hoyo en uno.

- Nadie espera salir y hacer un hoyo en uno cada vez. El punto es er mejor mientras juegas y ganas experiencia. Es como tú con ese _putter _hoy. Mejoraste a lo largo del día. Eso es progreso.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Nicholas bajo su bebida abruptamente y me miró fijo. - ¡El punto es, Blaine Devon Anderson, que la paternidad nos asusta a todos! El punto es, que nadie está nunca listo para ser padre, y nadie nuca será un padre perfecto. Si un padre espera hacer un hoyo en uno desde el comienzo con sus hijos, está yendo en contra de las probabilidades. Lo mejor que puedes esperar como padre, es intentar hacer lo mejor.

Mire a mi padre por varios segundos, estupefacto. ¿Mis oídos me habían engañado? ¿Nicholas Anderson había relacionado exitosamente nuestra lección de golf con mi miedo incapaz de ser padre? El pensamiento era más de lo que podía soportar. Estaba cansado, me dolían las manos, y para colmo, mi padre acababa de decir algo inteligente.

- Debo irme – dije lastimosamente.

Nicholas no pestañeó mientras me ponía de pie. – Un último pensamiento antes de que te vayas, Devon. Un golfista con nada más que un mísero _putter_ en sus manos puede mover la pelota en la dirección correcta. Y aunque parezca difícil al principio, con un poco de práctica y experiencia, el golfista mejorará.

Pasaría mucho tiempo en las siguientes semanas y meses pensando en esas palabras, pero no lo haría frente a mi padre. Él debería ser la última persona en el mundo en ofrecer consejos sobre la paternidad. Este era el hombre que se interesaba más en enseñarme como reemplazar las puntas de mis zapatos de golf que en cómo atar los cordones. El hombre que se aseguró que memorizará en orden cronológico, cada ganador del "Abierto británico" antes de permitirme estudiar los presidentes de Estados Unidos para un examen de historia. No, este hombre no tenía derecho de hablarme sobre paternidad. Volteé y me fui.

- Entonces, ¿te veo el mes entrante?

Me detuve sólo lo suficiente para asentir con la cabeza. – Sólo por las tarjetas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, necesito saberlo! xD**

**Gracias a Vane por hacerme ver mi error! :) en serio, eres de las pocas personas que lo dicen, ya que sino lo hicieras, posiblemente seguiría cometiendo el mismo error. Así que Gracias.**

**También GRACIAS a linis39, y a Gabriela Cruz, más que nada a ella, ya que nunca deja uno de mis capítulos sin algún comentario. Esto me motiva a seguir con la adaptación.**

**Kisses! :) Linda nochesita (:**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Bien chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, sigo en estado de coma para escribir xD Jajaja**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_24 de Enero_, 1973_–__Elaine es una maravilla, una rara combinación de inteligencia, humor y belleza. Es terrible jugando golf, pero ese es un defecto menor. Hace dos días que regreso de Nueva Jersey. Desde nuestra primera cita, pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos, y ahora que se fue, siento que me falta parte de mí. Mí híper diligencia al practicar para la PGA disminuyó considerablemente, al ser remplazada temporariamente por un deseo abrasador de volver a verla. De una u otra manera veré a Elaine pronto._

_8 de Febrero, 1973 – No tengo los fondos para comprar un boleto de avión a Nueva Jersey, así que comencé a hacer autostop a través del país. Un camionero llamado Will me levantó después de solo treinta minutos en la ruta. Si todo sale según los planes, debería estar en la Costa Este en un par de días. Les acordó llevarme hasta Denver. Traje muchas tarjetas extra para documentar mi viaje. ¡Princeton o nada!_

_13 de Febrero, 1973 – El camino continúa… lentamente. Tuve suerte con Will. Pasé casi todo el día de ayer congelándome en un descanso es Ohio. Finalmente, un amable hombre mayor de nombre Artie se apiadó de mí. Mis manos se descongelaron lo suficiente en su auto para tomar el bolígrafo y escribir. Si no hay mayores retrasos, debería llegar a mi destino mañana._

_14 de Febrero, 1973 - ¡San Valentín! Y qué día perfecto. Elaine quedó anonadada de verme en su puerta, ya que no le dije que iría. Basado en cuán fuerte me abrazó, diría que estaba feliz de verme. Nuestra reunión fue agradable, pero solo un preludio de lo que pasó durante la cena. Mientras esperábamos el postre, ¡le pedí matrimonio! Sin anillo, sin rodilla, sólo un capricho y una plegaria. Elaine es la mujer más inteligente que conocí, así que pesó sus opciones cuidadosamente, midiendo los más y los menos de aceptar la respuesta. Al final, su decisión requirió algo más de información de mi parte. ¿Siempre me amarás? Dije que sí. ¿Me pondrías primero en tu vida antes que al golf? Respondí afirmativamente. _

– _Entonces – dijo, tirando la precaución y planeamiento y las decisiones maduras por la ventana. - Vamos a Atlantic City esta noche. Si solicitamos la licencia mañana por la mañana, ¡estaremos casados en setenta y dos horas! ¡No puedo esperar a convertirme en la señora de Filip Anderson!_

_18 de Febrero, 1973 – El amor que siento por mi esposa es la cosa más real y más pura que jamás haya sentido. Nos casamos esta mañana en una ceremonia simple en una capilla. Los padres de Elaine no estaban del todo felices con la noticia, pero vinieron desde Vermont para apoyar a su "tozuda" hija. Elaine está durmiendo a mi lado en nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Casi no puedo creer que es mía. Cuando se quedó dormida, me arrodillé y le agradecía a Dios que necesitáramos zapatos el mismo día._

_15 de Marzo, 1973 – La universidad le otorgó a Elaine un estipendio para investigación, que nos mantendrá a flote por el resto del semestre. Conseguí trabajo como vendedor en una tienda de golf en Trenton. No pagan bien, pero hay una gran sala donde puedo practicar. No puedo esperar a que terminen las lluvias de primavera para volver a un campo de golf real._

_20 de Abril, 1973 - ¡La vida sucede demasiado rápido! Luego de un largo viaje en bus desde el trabajo, entré al departamento y encontré a Elaine llorando en el sillón. Había una bolsa de papel marrón llena de vómito en el piso. Pensé que quizás estaba engripada. No quería decirme que estaba embarazada. Estoy extasiado, pero Elaine siente que no está preparada para la maternidad. Es más, si su departamento lo descubre, es posible que pierda su beca, pero eso no importará mucho. El semestre termina en pocas semanas, y nos quedaremos con sus padres en Vermont. Elaine está tratando de ser positiva, pero creo que comprende que el niño trae un fin más rápido de lo que tenía planeado a sus días en Princeton._

Una semana después de mi primera lección de golf con Nicholas, me despertó un sonido horrible que venía del baño.

- ¡Bloouurrghp!

Salté de la cama y corrí a la puerta del baño. Estaba cerrada.

- ¿Estás bien nene?

Otro de los sonidos extraños. - ¡Bloouurrghp!

- Kurt, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaste? – Sacudí el picaporte con violencia. - ¡Kurt! ¡Abre! – ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba lastimado? ¿Estaba muriendo? Sin el beneficio de una respuesta, sólo podía suponer, y mi imaginación corría libremente.

Justo cuando estaba preparándome para tirar la puerta abajo, el sonido cesó. Luego sonó el inodoro y Kurt salió, feliz.

- Buen día, Blaine – dijo contento.

Lo miré con incredulidad. - ¿Buen día? Por Dios, pensé que estabas a la puerta de la muerte. ¿Qué paso?

- Sólo un mareo matinal. Ya me siento mucho mejor Blainey.

Y así comenzó el segundo mes de embarazo de mi querido esposo. Fue horrible.

Kurt perdió el apetito, el olor a ciertas comidas le daba náuseas, a veces el olor a mí, le daba náuseas, y cada vez que tenía que vomitar, se encerraba y aullaba como una foca lastimada hasta que todo terminaba. Pero lo peor de todo era cuando la náusea no lo dejaba dormir, lo que evolucionó en un pésimo temperamento. Usualmente yo sufría su cólera por sus conmociones emocionales. Por ejemplo, pasó treinta minutos discurriendo sobre la manera correcta de reemplazar un rollo de pale higiénico. Y no mencionaré la profundidad de su furia cuando sin darme cuenta dejé la tapa del inodoro levantada antes de una de sus rachas de vómito.

Kurt estaba de un humor particularmente espantoso el día de la segunda lección de Nicholas. Aunque no estaba ansioso por jugar, me sirvió de excusa para salir de la casa. Aparecí unos pocos minutos después de las diez. Nicholas estaba allí, esperando con una pila nueva de tarjetas.

Miré brevemente las letras diminutas que llenaban la tarjeta superior. El nombre "Devon" me llamó la atención, y deseé sentarme a leer en lugar de jugar golf.

- ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy? – farfullé, todavía examinando las letras en la tarjeta.

Nicholas se pasó la mano por su abundante cabello y nos dirigimos a la casa club para inscribirnos.

- Me temo que no lo he decidido todavía. Pero pensaré en algo antes de que salgamos.

Para un tipo tan decidido a que volviese a jugar golf que trocó los recuerdos de mi madre para convencerme, no parecía nada interesado.

- Me alegra que esto sea tan importante para ti que lo tienes todo planeado.

A Nicholas no se le movió un pelo. – Sin preocupaciones. Se me ocurrirá algo. Pero me preguntaba cómo van las cosas con el embarazo. ¿Kurt está bien? ¿Hay algo que necesite?

- Un ajuste de actitud le vendría muy bien – dije en broma.

Mi padre se detuvo. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh, mejor no empiezo porque nunca llegaremos a jugar golf.

- Bien, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Reí. – Quizá una de estas noches cuando Kurt esté de muy mal humor podrías prestarme tu cama extra, pero más que eso, no se me ocurre nada.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Digamos que estoy viendo un nuevo lado de Kurt y no es lindo. Sé que son las hormonas y la falta de sueño, pero igual es difícil. Apuesto que si busco "irritable" en el diccionario, dirá "ver Kurt embarazado". Y luego están los mareos matutinos. Cuando vomita se queja porque vomita, y cuando no vomita, desea vomitar y así podrá sentirse mejor después. Me aturde. Sólo me pregunto cuándo va a terminar.

Mi padre me estudió, golpeteando su dedo índice en su labio superior mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Bien – remarcó actuando de pronto con total indiferencia – Estoy seguro de que ambos saldrán de esto – otra vez comenzó a caminar. – Hey, ¿te molesta si me adelanto? Quiero saludar a Lucy antes de comenzar. Debería estar en el _driving range _ahora.

- Ve. Nos inscribiré y te encontraré en el primer _tee._

Diez minutos después, estaba practicando mi swing debajo de un gran arce cuando una voz familiar gritó con alegría a mis espaldas.

- ¡Devon! ¡Devon!

Volteé y vi a Lucy arrastrando los pies por el camino que llegaba hasta mí. Su brillante bolsa de palos anaranjada colgaba precariamente sobre su hombro.

- ¡Qué súper bueno! – dijo con brillo en los ojos. – Ese maravilloso padre que tienes… - Volteó ligeramente y miró hacia atrás – Oh, ahí viene. Dejaré que él te lo diga.

Nicholas vino rápidamente por el camino, se detuvo al lado del punto de salida, nos hizo señas con las manos para que nos uniéramos a él y sacó un gran _driver_ de su bolsa.

- ¿Te lo dijo, Devon? – preguntó cuando llegamos. Yo sacudí la cabeza. – Le pedí a Lucy que nos acompañe hoy. Es tiempo de que deje la comodidad del _driving range_ y pruebe suerte en los _links._ Espero que no tengas problema.

Lucy no me dio tiempo de responder. – Esperaba tener una cita de golf con Nicholas, ¡pero dos apuestos Anderson son mejores que uno, me parece! – Le guiño el ojo descaradamente a mi padre. Él no pareció notarlo. Nicholas estaba evitando los avances de la mujer a propósito o era demasiado torpe para comprender que le gustaba. Claro, me gustaran los hombres, pero, tiendo a saber cuándo una mujer se le insinúa a un hombre. De todas maneras, yo no estaba sorprendido. Sabía que mi padre nunca se repuso por la pérdida de mi madre. Las fotos de ella salpicaban las paredes de su casa. Eran un testamento al hecho de que después de todos estos años, él no la había dejado ir.

Suspiré internamente, sabiendo que sería un día muy largo. – Bien – mentí – suena divertido.

Mi padre fue el primero en comenzar, y tomó tiempo extra durante sus swings de calentamiento para dar algunas pistas a Lucy. Yo fui nominado a ir segundo, ya que el punto de salida de las damas estaba más lejos. Como siempre, desvié el mío horriblemente, y envíe la pelota hacia los árboles.

El sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpió mi auto-insulto mental. - ¿Papá? – dije sin aliento, sorprendido de que él entre todas las personas, lleve un teléfono celular a un campo de golf.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el número en la pantalla. – Perdón, tengo que tomar esta llamada. Es del restaurante. – Habló suavemente, luego asintió mientras escuchaba la voz del otro lado. – No hay problema. Ya voy – Volteó hacia Lucy y yo. – Lucy, ¿te molestaría si Devon te ayuda por un rato? Tengo una pequeña emergencia de la que me tengo que encargar. Me reuniré con ustedes para los últimos nueve hoyos.

Lucy guiño otra vez el ojo, esta vez hacia mí. – Súper bien – dijo con una risita.

- Gracias. ¿Por qué no vas al punto de salida de las damas mientras hablo con Devon? – Lucy saludó con la mano a mi padre, luego cargó la bolsa al hombro y se puso a caminar. – Lo siento, Devon. – dijo cuando Lucy ya no podía escucharlo. - ¿Te molesta mucho?

- No – mentí nuevamente – Está súper bien. Más o menos como un ciego guiando a otro ciego, pero estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos.

- Maravilloso. Gracias. Escucha, Lucy la está pasando mal desde que perdió a su esposo hace un par de años, así que sé gentil con ella.

- No hay problema – dije honestamente – La cuidaré bien.

Cuando me uní a Lucy en el punto de salida de damas, ella tenía todos los palos desplegados en el piso y trataba de adivinar cuál usa. Recomendé que comenzara con un hierro tres. Ella se acercó y golpeó tan fuerte como pudo… una y otra vez. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme qué hizo todas estas semanas en el _driving range_ sí todavía era incapaz de hacer contacto con la pelota. En su octavo swing, el pie del palo apenas rozó su objetivo, e hizo caer la esfera del _tee._ Rápidamente se detuvo a unos cinco metros. Su segundo intento no fue mucho mejor, ni el tercero, ni el cuarto, ni ninguno de los treinta y tantos en ese primer hoyo. Me avergonzaba pensar que eso era muy parecido a verme jugar cuando era chico. Lucy luchaba con cada golpe. Pero cada vez que golpeaba, yo le decía palabras de aliento, y la ayudaba de la mejor manera que podía. Para mi sorpresa, en el sexto hoyo comenzó a mostrar signos de mejora, y comenzó a golpear la pelota más consistentemente. Nicholas nos esperaba en la casa club cuando terminamos los nueve hoyos. Lucy se disculpó para ir al _toilette _en el momento en que entramos, eso me dio unos minutos a solas con mi padre.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Mejor de lo que pensé – dije con una risita mientras me sentaba frente a él – Fue divertido jugar con alguien que es peor que yo.

- Pero, ¿cómo le fue a Lucy?

- Oh, luchó al principio, pero perseveró. Vi que apreciaba tener a alguien ahí, aunque todo lo que podía ofrecerle era aliento y apoyo. Creo que la pasó bien. Cuando llegamos al último hoyo, parecía que realmente lo estaba entendiendo.

Nicholas sonrió con insuficiencia. – Bien, entonces terminó la lección de este mes – dijo casualmente, dirigiendo su atención a un gran televisor que colgaba de la pared.

- Pero no estuviste, no me enseñaste nada.

Tomó algunos cacahuates de un plato y se los llevó a la boca, siempre mirando la TV. – Lucy fue tu instructora hoy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ella sabe de golf mucho menos que yo.

Nicholas separó la vista de la TV y me miró fijamente. – Bien, ella no fue tu instructora. Fue tu compañera, y justo la clase de compañera que necesitabas. ¿Qué te dije antes de dejarlos solos?

- Que la estaba pasando mal.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el golf?

Con un suspiro, repitió las palabras que yo había escuchado tantas veces. – El golf es la vida, muchacho. ¿Quién crees que la está pasando mal en estos días?

- ¿Quieres decir, Kurt? ¿Con el embarazo?

Él ladeo la cabeza y guiño un ojo. – Puede que Kurt no esté jugando golf contigo, pero es tu compañero. El matrimonio, ya sea que estés casado con una mujer, o en tu caso con un hombre, es compañerismo. Hoy Lucy terminó los nueve hoyos sólo porque su compañero la alentaba y ayudaba. Estoy seguro de que también demostraste paciencia y entendimiento, porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos compañeros de golf. Con Kurt, si se apoyan y alientan entre ustedes y siempre ponen al otro por delante, entonces su matrimonio sobrevivirá cualquier turbulencia, incluso en estos nueve meses en los que Kurt no es exactamente el mismo. Trabaja cada día para ser el mejor compañero de golf que puedas, y todo estará bien. ¿Entiendes?

Estudié a mi padre por unos momentos. Me molestaba que por segundo mes consecutivo, se las arreglará para enseñarme algo distinto del golf en un campo de golf, y no tuvo que jugar un solo hoyo para lograrlo. Pero no podía enfadarme, porque él tenía razón. Yo no era quien sufría los dolores y luchas del embarazo, era Kurt, y yo tenía que ser más compasivo.

- ¿Por lo menos hubo una emergencia en el restaurante hoy?

Él sacudió la cabeza y apuntó a la TV. – Estuve sentado aquí mirando un evento de la LPGA en Maui. Después de haber reclutado a Lucy para jugar, la hice adelantarse para usar el baño. Llamé al restaurante y les dije que me llamaran en quince minutos para poder irme fácilmente. – Sonrió con insuficiencia, obviamente orgulloso de que su plan resultará tan bien.

Lucy apareció en ese momento y se sentó junto a mi padre. – Entonces, ¿regresamos para los otros nueve hoyos? Estoy decidida a tirar menos de doce en por lo menos un hoyo hoy.

- Ustedes sigan si mí – dije antes de que mi padre pudiera responder. – Tengo un compañero que necesita mi atención. – Nicholas se puso rígido en su asiento. – Además – continúe aprovechando la oportunidad de incomodar a mi padre – Nicholas dice que podrían pasar un tiempo a solas en el campo de golf. – Guiñé el ojo a Lucy, y ella brilló de alegría. El rostro de Nicholas se puso blanco como la nieve en invierno. Lo miré inclinándome cerca para que sólo él escuchara, y susurré: - Si el golf es la vida, entonces vívela.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, haganmelo saber, si tengo algun error, también pueden decirmelo :)**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Bien, primer día de clases en el Tecnológico y pss, NO ME DIERON UNA MIERDA Jaja xD u.u, me hicieron levantarme temprano D: para nada xD . **

**Bien, les traigo el siguiente cap. Chaaann Chaaaannn Chaaannnnn Chaaaaaaaann... todo se vuelve más claro para nuestro querido Blaine, aunque sigue resentido D: que mala onda, pero, todo va a cambiar! wiiiiiiii :3**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

_19 de Mayo, 1973 – Mi suegro está menos que enamorado del padre de su futuro nieto. No sé qué desprecia más: el hecho de que quiero convertirme en golfista profesional (dice que necesito conseguir trabajo en serio) o que mi matrimonio con su hija entorpeció sus objetivos educacionales. A pesar de todo, las emociones estaban a la orden del día en la residencia de la familia de Elaine. Ella y yo compartimos su viejo dormitorio, que sólo tiene una cama gemela, así que yo duermo en el piso para que ella tenga espacio para dormir cómodamente. Los mareos matutinos parecen durar todo el día y toda la noche, lo que la afecta mucho (y a todos los demás). Ella parece dudar de su preparación para ser mamá, pero quizá se entusiasme cuando se sienta mejor. Por ahora, es suficiente que trate de poner una sonrisa entre sus episodios de vomito._

_La temporada de golf se está calentando en Vermont. Me gustaría conseguir trabajo en uno de los campos locales, pero ninguno tomará empleados hasta que suba la demanda. No he jugado casi desde que deje California. Pero mi corazón está aquí con mi bella esposa, sin arrepentimientos._

_13 de Junio, 1973 - ¡Empleo! El Burlington Country Club decidió que mi experiencia, mis habilidades y mi "encantador acento extranjero" son exactamente lo que necesitan para liderar sus clases privadas, dirigidas a socios con poca habilidad y muchos dólares. No pagan mucho, pero me dijeron que las propinas son generosas. Lo mejor de todo es que tengo rondas de golf limitadas durante mis horas libres._

_25 de Junio, 1973 – El destino, el karma o la intervención divina merecen mi mayor agradecimiento. Llegó una familia al club esta mañana, vacacionistas que pasaban, camino a Montreal. El padre me pidió que trabajara con sus dos hijos mientras él jugaba. Los chicos ya son muy hábiles con los palos de golf (¡estoy seguro de que mis hijos también lo serán algún día!). Después del almuerzo, les estaba mostrando cómo rotar la cadera durante el downswing. Sin que yo lo supiera, su padre había terminado su ronda y estaba observando de cerca._

_Luego de verme golpear algunas pelotas, vino y se presentó como Vincent Montgomery. Inmediatamente reconocí el nombre. ¡Se le considera uno de los mejores instructores de swing en el MUNDO! Entrenó a algunos de los golfistas mejor pagados de la gira PGA. Me invitó a jugar nueve hoyos con él mañana por la mañana. ¡Mañana juego golf con el mismísimo Vincent Montgomery!_

_26 de Junio, 1973 – Jugué una magnifica ronda esta mañana. Vincent parecía genuinamente impresionado. Anotó mi teléfono y dirección y me dijo que me contactaría por oportunidades de desarrollo para golfistas de gran calibre. ¡No puedo creer que se interese en mí! Sus consejos serán muy valiosos en mi búsqueda de la membresía de la PGA._

_21 de Agosto, 1973 – Esta tarde mi suegra me contactó en el trabajo, para informarme que había llevado a Elaine al hospital por severos dolores abdominales. Me reuní con ella tan pronto como pude. Después de todo, nos alivió enterarnos que no era nada inmediatamente serio. El dolor abdominal combinado con cantidades inusuales de proteína en la orina de Elaine apuntan a la preeclampsia, una forma de presión sanguínea alta inducida por el embarazo. Es tratable, pero como precaución los doctores recomendaron reposo por el resto del embarazo. Elaine no está entusiasmada con todos estos inconvenientes, pero está agradecida de que el bebé esté bien._

_1° de Septiembre, 1973 – El bebé patea regularmente estos días, y con fuerza. Me gusta pensar que está practicando su swing. Elaine acepta mejor la maternidad ahora que el bebé se mueve. Me dijo que cuando supo que estaba embarazada, se le rompió el corazón porque sabía que interrumpía todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Ahora dice que su corazón se derrite al pensar que será de la madre del niño que unirá a nuestra familia._

_25 de Noviembre, 1973 – Hoy llegó la carta ¡de Vincent Montgomery! No había sabido de él desde nuestra ronda en junio. Me tiembla la mano al escribir esto, porque me ofreció tomarme como estudiante. Él confía en que tengo lo que se necesita para competir como jugador profesional. Le gustaría que me uniera en Georgia al comenzar el nuevo año para un año muy intensivo de entrenamiento y viaje a eventos de amateurs en todo el país. Me comentó que los días serán largos y que será mejor que mi familia se quede en Vermont para no distraerme. Esencialmente, no veré a Elaine o a nuestro hijo por casi un año, quizás dos. Elaine dice que debería ir, que ella y el bebé no deberían interferir con mis sueños. Yo creo que mis sueños están cambiando, porque mi corazón está dividido. _

Las tortugas y yo tenemos una historia larga e ilustre. Cuando era un niño, me escapaba al campo de golf junto a mi casa y cazaba a las criaturas de duro caparazón que poblaban una gran laguna en la calle trece. Me encantaba atraparlas, asustarlas para que se encerraran en su caparazón y luego arrojarlas a la superficie del agua para ver cuántas veces rebotaban. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes de que desarrollara por completo mi sentido de compasión por los animales, creo que las tortugas están mejor en las lagunas de los campos de golf, donde los niños insensibles las pueden arrojar como piedras al agua, que en un acuario o en el vestidor de un chico. ¿Qué hace uno con una tortuga mascota? No juegan, no buscan, no se acurrucan a tu lado en el sillón. Son, según la opinión de este veterinario, mascotas inútiles.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, vienen padres a mi clínica con un niño lloroso que tiene una querida tortuga mascota, aletargada en la mano. Cuando los padres descubren los costos de los tratamientos, comparados con los diez dólares que cuesta una nueva, usualmente me agradecen por mi tiempo y se van a buscar un lugar de descanso eterno para su amado reptil. Pero a veces me encuentro a clientes que están tan apegados a su mascota que haría cualquier cosa para salvarla, entonces me embarco en tratamientos muy caros que usualmente resultan en una tortuga muerta.

En la primera semana del tercer mes del embarazo de Kurt, me vi involucrado en un caso así. Había tratado con antibióticos a una gran tortuga llamada Fértil, de señor y la señora Jenkins, por más de una semana. Como Fértil no respondía al tratamiento, pedí permiso para practicarle eutanasia antes de prolongar el sufrimiento. A los treinta minutos de mi llamada, Skip Jenkins estaba en mi oficina.

- ¡Usted no entiendo Dr. Anderson! ¡Fértil tiene que sobrevivir!

- Señor Jenkins, estamos limitados en los tratamientos…

- ¿Qué no ha hecho? – interrumpió – Es realmente importante que intente todo lo que pueda.

Me recliné y estudié al hombre con cuidado. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en mí, sin pestañear. – Entiendo cuanto ama a su mascota, pero realmente pienso que debemos permitir que la naturaleza siga su camino. ¿Por qué gastar tanto dinero en salvarla?

- ¿Sabe por qué mi esposa la llamó Fértil?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

- Escuche. Desde que nos casamos, mi esposa me persigue para tener hijos. Yo le decía "no todavía, querida. Esperemos un poco más". – Tenía toda mi atención. – Ahora, no me malinterprete, quiero tener hijos, pero no me siento preparado. Así que el mes pasado, cuando comenzó a acosarme otra vez, le dije que estaría dispuesto a tener un bebé luego de haber practicado cuidando a una mascota. Le dije que para el momento en que la mascota muriese, tendríamos suficiente experiencia para embarcarnos en la paternidad.

- Oh-oh – dije con dramatismo.

- Exacto. Pensé que podíamos tener un perro o algo que viviría por años. Cuando hicimos el trato, no especifique qué clase de mascota. Entonces, fuimos a la tienda de mascotas y ella preguntó qué animal moriría más pronto, y regresamos a casa con…

- La tortuga Fértil.

- Exactamente. Ella la nombró así para recordarme que ella es fértil, y que espera pacientemente que nuestra mascota muera para que pueda cumplir con mi parte del trato. Caminaba en el aire cuando me dijo que Fértil estaba enferma. Eso no está bien, ¿sabe?

Le prometí que haría todo en mí poder para salvar a Fértil. Me quedé hasta tarde esa noche haciendo toda clase de pruebas. Luego de hacer un ultrasonido, noté un bloqueo en los intestinos de la criatura.

Al otro día con mis asistentes, realicé mi primera (y única) cirugía tras rectal a una tortuga. Encontré el bloqueo y estaba a punto de extraerlo cuando mi recepcionista vino corriendo a la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Dr. Anderson! – gritó - ¡Deje morir a la tortuga! ¡Debe irse! – Brittany era una excelente recepcionista, pero no tenía la clase de personalidad calma y firme que uno quiere cerca cuando hay una crisis real.

- Brittany – dije suavemente – sea lo que sea, seguro puede esperar a que termine. Creo que esta chica afortunada…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! – gritó - ¡Es Kurt! Lo llevaron al hospital. Una amiga del trabajo lo encontró en el piso rodeado de sangre.

Tiré todo y salí tan rápido como pude. No volví a ver a Fértil, ni a Skip Jenkins.

Cuando llegué al hospital, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama de la sala de emergencias, conectado a suero intravenoso. Su nariz estaba vendada, y sus ojos eran azules y negros.

- ¿Qué paso? – dije mientras me apuraba por llegar a su lado.

Él sonrió valientemente. – Deshidratación. Creó que vomité más de lo que comí. Me desmayé mientras vomitaba en el baño durante mi descanso.

- ¿Por qué los vendajes?

Se sonrojó levemente. – Cuando me desmaye, estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro. Mi cara golpeó la porcelana cuando caí, y me rompí la nariz. Me dijeron que estaba lleno de sangre.

A pesar de que lucía mal, estaba agradecido de que la condición de Kurt no fuera peor. Los doctores no quisieron hacerle la cirugía reconstructiva de nariz hasta después de que naciera el bebé, puesto que era mucho más peligroso al ser un hombre "embarazado", así que unas pocas horas más tarde le dieron un medicamento para la náusea y le permitieron regresar a casa con la nariz torcida.

El resto del tercer mes fue más o menos tranquilo. Mantuve mi promesa con mi padre y fui a la hora señalada a jugar golf. Estaba esperándome en un banco húmedo bajo un paraguas extra grande. La siguiente cuota de su diario de tarjetas estaba en su regazo en una bolsa plástica sellada. Llovía tanto que se formaron grandes charcos en las calles y los carritos tenían prohibido pasar por cualquier lugar que no estuviera pavimentado.

Me uní a Nicholas debajo de su refugio de mano. - ¿Realmente quieres jugar en este desastre? – pregunté, esperando que dijera que no.

Mi padre miraba fijamente a la distancia. No respondió de inmediato. Cuando habló, su voz era casi frágil. – La lluvia cae – dijo serenamente – pero tú sigues jugando.

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no ocurrió. - ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con Lucy la vez pasada que los deje solos?

Me miró con el rabillo del ojo, pero su foco permanecía en algún lugar de las nubes oscuras. – No debiste dejarme solo con ella. Va a pensar cosas que no son.

- ¿No estás interesado en ella?

Él jugueteó con el anillo de bodas que todavía usaba. – Por supuesto que no. Es una clienta. No sería propio.

- Como intente decirte antes, la vida hay que vivirla – no respondió. - ¿Comenzamos entonces? Mientras más pronto entremos en este clima, más pronto saldremos. ¿Tenías algo en mente para hoy? ¿Algo para enseñarme sobre el golf, quizá?

Nicholas eventualmente regresó de donde estaba y volteó para mirarme. – Un amigo me contó que Kurt se cayó.

- Sí, perdón por no avisarte. – La verdad era que yo nunca lo llamaba para decirle nada, pero él tampoco me llamaba. Así eran las cosas entre nosotros.

- ¿Se está recuperando?

- La hinchazón está disminuyendo, pero todavía luce como si le hubieran dado puñetazos. Cuando lo miro, me enferma el estómago imaginar cuán peores podrían haber sido las cosas.

Los ojos de Nicholas se enfocaron en mí con más atención.

- ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente mientras ibas al hospital?

Leí hace poco sobre el viaje al hospital de mi madre durante su embarazo, y me preguntaba si estaba tratando de hacer alguna comparación. – Tenía un susto de muerte, me daba pánico… tú sabes, perderlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué ya paso? ¿Tu miedo ha disminuido?

No recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan personal con él. Pero el miedo de perder a Kurt había disparado un sinfín de preocupaciones en mi mente, y algo me forzaba a compartir.

- ¿Disminuido? No, se multiplicaron. Más pienso en eso, más ansiedad siento. El incidente me hizo pensar. ¿Y si tenemos a este niño y luego ocurre alguna tragedia inesperada? Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal en la vida. No estoy seguro de poder lidiar con ellas como padre. ¿Y si nuestras finanzas se arruinan y no tenemos dinero para criarlo? ¿O si tiene un problema de salud como el de Kurt, pero peor? No hay nada que pueda hacer como esposo o padre para prevenir las tragedias. Eso es lo terrorífico.

- Sí – dijo pensativo – Da miedo – dudó – Devon, estás haciendo preguntas que todos enfrentamos en la vida, seamos futuros padres o no. A veces pasan cosas malas.

- Entonces, ¿qué?

- Exactamente. Entonces, ¿qué?

Nicholas sabía más que la mayoría de las personas sobre la tragedia, y yo esperaba privadamente que compartiera su experiencia. Pero en lugar de responder, me palmeó en la espalda, se puso de pie y dijo: - Juguemos al golf en la lluvia.

Elegimos salir desde el hoyo diez y sólo jugar los últimos nueve. El juego de Nicholas casi no resultó afectado por el clima, pero para mí, era una lucha lograr que la pelota hiciera algo bien, lo que no era muy diferente de lo normal, excepto que terminé con terrones de pasto por todos lados.

En el hoyo once la lluvia se espesó aún más, y en el doce, parecía más natación que golf. Mi golpe en el hoyo trece voló por los aires y chapoteó en el pantano lodoso de una trampa de arena. Cuando llegué al borde del búnker y miré, no pude ver mi pelota porque estaba enterrada bajo varios centímetros de este desastre casi líquido.

- ¿Me dejarás sacarla o tengo que jugarla desde donde está?

Mi padre me observaba bajo la seguridad de su paraguas. – Juégala, Devon. – replicó con firmeza.

Lo miré con fastidio y entré cautelosamente a la arena cambiante, hundiéndome instantáneamente hasta los tobillos. – Esto molesta – farfullé.

- Es lo que suelen hacer los búnkeres – respondió con desdén.

En mi primer swing, todo lo que logré fue volar la primera capa de mugre. En el segundo, me sentí afortunado de lograr apenas contacto. La pelota salió de su agujero y fue a parar a un nuevo punto en la arena a una corta distancia. Me acerqué y volví a golpear, esta vez con excelente contacto. La esfera lodosa salió de la cara del palo, golpeó la orilla frontal del búnker, voló por los aires, y luego regresó a la tierra y chapoteó en la arena mojada a menos de treinta centímetros de su ubicación original.

- ¿Puedo sacarla y tomar uno o dos tiros de castigo? – grité.

Papá parecía disfrutar de mi agonía. – Sólo sigue golpeando. Eventualmente encontrarás la salida.

Cuatro tiros después estaba fuera del búnker de arena, y finalmente puse la pelota en el miserable agujero. De las pantorrillas abajo, estaba lleno de lodo arenoso, y el resto mojado hasta los huesos. Mi padre se apiadó de mí y canceló el resto de la ronda para que pudiéramos salir de la lluvia y secarnos.

Mientras limpiábamos los palos en la calidez del _pro shop_, le pregunté a Nicholas si quería cambiar la fecha de nuestra ronda. – Si realmente hay algo que quieras enseñarme este mes, estoy dispuesto a regresar cuando no esté tan húmedo – dije con diplomacia.

- Creo que tuvimos la cantidad necesaria de humedad para la lección de hoy.

Me recorrió una ola de decepción. - ¿Está será otra tonta analogía vida-golf? ¿En algún momento me darás instrucción que realmente mejore mi puntaje? Estuve de acuerdo con las lecciones de golf, no de vida.

Volvió a limpiar sus palos y habló casi con indiferencia. – Nunca prometí que te enseñaría a ser mejor golfista. Sólo quería ayudarte a entender mejor el juego. Las lecciones de golf que acordaste son lo que son. Sólo que sucede que el golf, para mí, es la vida, entonces eso es lo que enseño.

Sacudí la cabeza frustrado. – El golf no es la vida, y espero que algún día lo comprendas. No puedes practicar la vida antes de jugar, como Lucy en el _driving range._ Te arrojan a ella y estás forzado a jugar hasta que se termina. Así que perdóname si soy un poco escéptico acerca de tu filosofía. No la compartía cuando era niño, no la comparto ahora.

El rostro de Nicholas se invadió de color. – Qué estés de acuerdo conmigo es irrelevante. Todo lo que intento es enseñarte algunas cosas que necesitas aprender desesperadamente.

- Eres de lo que no hay – dije con desdén. - ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que aprender en la lluvia torrencial?

- ¡Precisamente eso, Devon! A veces jugamos el juego de la vida en la lluvia. No todos los días pueden ser soleados y con buen tiempo. Pero tarde o temprano las nubes se disipan… y la luz brilla a través de ellas.

La simplicidad de lo que dijo me molestó profundamente. Yo me había abierto a él al contarle mis miedos sobre los desastres impredecibles de la vida y ahora los comparaba ¿con qué? ¿Con un poco de lluvia?

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunté indignado. - ¿La vida tiene días lluviosos? ¿Esa es tu lección brillante? Las tragedias de la vida de las que te hablé antes están un poco más altas en la escala de la desventura que el mal tiempo. Dime – continué - ¿fue sólo otro día lluvioso cuando mamá murió? ¿Alguna vez volvió a salir el sol?

Nicholas permanecía enfocado en el palo, deslizándolo gentilmente en la bolsa, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. – Creo que no.

Rápidamente sequé el último de mis palos, los puse en la bolsa y volteé para irme. Sólo había hecho unos pocos pasos cuando mi padre habló en una voz suave y apagada, casi un murmullo. Mis oídos se esforzaban por escucharlo. – Invierno – dijo.

Giré para ponerme de frente. - ¿Infierno?

- Eso también, supongo – dijo – No fue una tormenta típica el día que tu madre falleció. Granizo, viento, rayos y truenos, y rugió por meses y meses. Así que tienes razón, algunas tragedias son más que días lluviosos.

Bajé mi bolsa de golf. - ¿Y es sol regresó?

Se esforzó para sonreír a medias. – Aparece de vez en cuando. Estuvo muy gris por años, pero últimamente he visto el sol con más frecuencia, más o menos una vez al mes.

No sabía que decir. ¿Estaba implicando que sus días más brillantes eran nuestras reuniones mensuales en el campo de golf? Nos miramos por unos momentos. – Debo irme – murmuré al final.

Debatí conmigo si debería decir algo antes de irme. El hecho de que mi padre se estaba esforzando en enseñarme cosas que se supone los padres que enseñan a sus hijos, me impactó. ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba lo suficientemente intrigado y lo quería descubrir. – Entonces – me aventuré vacilante – ¿otra lección el mes entrante?

Él asintió. – Traeré las tarjetas.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen un review :)**

**Oooooh, Nicholas es sabio! Jaja xD hasta cierto punto, pero, esta tratando de arreglar las cosas entre él y su hijo :3 es... tierno :)**

**Me encanta que Kurt mande a Blaine por todo... "Traime esto, traime lo otro" Jajaja xD ... (:**

**Kisses :* Nos leemos en "Enamorate de mi" ... Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman en tiempo de escribir un review, motivan a que siga con la adaptación (:**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sé que no actualizo pronto, pero, hay demasiados problemas en donde estudio tanto que quedaron el huelga! D: quiero clases, chingao Jaja, aunque no lo crean. Pero bueno, con ello puedo tener más chance de escribir.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

_4 de Diciembre, 1973 – Elaine habría tenido al bebé hoy mismo si pudiera, pero el doctor dice que probablemente le falten un par de semanas. El señor Montgomery llamó hoy mientras estaba en el trabajo para preguntarme mi decisión acerca de estudiar golf bajo sus instrucciones el próximo año. En mi ausencia, Elaine le dijo que iría. No estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero Elaine parece obstinada en que lo haga._

_21 de Diciembre, 1973 - ¡ES UN NIÑO! ¡Soy padre! Las últimas 24 horas fueron un remolino. Ayer por la noche Elaine comenzó a quejarse de dolores de constipación. Le dije que probablemente estaba en labor de parto, pero ella estaba absolutamente segura de que eran dolores de constipación, no contracciones. Fui a la cama alrededor de las once, pero ella me despertó a las dos de la madrugada con gritos de dolor. Quería ir a la sala de emergencias para que le hicieran un enema. Sugerí llevarla a la sala de partos, pero ella estaba convencida de que no estaba en labor de parto y listó las razones de por qué sería tonto aparecer en la sala de partos (a pesar de que su fecha pasó hace tres días)._

_La lleve a emergencias. La enfermera la conectó a un monitor que medía la fuerza de las contracciones y se puso a reír. – Ciertamente esta constipada – rió - ¡Está a punto de dar a luz a un enema de tres kilos! – Así que nos llevó a la sala de partos. Las contracciones disminuyeron después de eso. Pasamos casi todo el día esperando, pero a las siete y media de la tarde, nuestro pequeño bebé llegó al mundo. Elaine colaboró muchísimo. Su mirada cuanto tomó a su hijo por primera vez en brazos me dijo que no se arrepentiría de dejar Princeton para embarcarse en la mayor carrera conocida para el hombre, la maternidad._

_22 de Diciembre, 1973 – El bebé está muy bien. Elaine también lo está. Tiene que pelear conmigo para turnarnos a tener al bebé en brazos. Afortunadamente, está muy cansada, así que mientras duerme yo aprovecho la mayoría del tiempo para tenerlo en mis brazos. Una enfermera me dijo que no debería tenerlo tanto en brazos, porque lo voy a malcriar. Le dije que si tenerlo en brazos era malcriarlo, entonces lo iba a malcriar al extremo._

_23 de Diciembre, 1973 – Los doctores nos permitieron regresar a casa con nuestro bebé. Mientras estábamos en el hospital, una enferma vino con formularios para completar con su nombre. Ni Elaine ni yo estábamos seguros del nombre, así que le dijimos que enviaríamos el formulario por correo cuando tomásemos la decisión. Durante la siguiente siesta de Elaine, decidí llevar al "bebé Anderson" de paseo a la oficina de las enfermeras para usar el teléfono. Llamé al Señor Montgomery y le di las buenas noticias sobre mi hijo. Él estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien. No estuvo tan feliz cuando le dije que había decidido a quedarme en Vermont y que no perseguiría una carrera de golfista profesional. Dijo que estaba desperdiciando mi talento. Le expliqué que no podía verme tanto tiempo lejos de las dos personas que amaba más que a la ida misma. La paternidad cambió mis prioridades, y lo acepto._

_Me deslicé a la habitación y estaba llenando los formularios cuando Elaine despertó. Le alcancé el papel superior para ver si aprobaba el nombre que se me había ocurrido. - ¿Devon? – ella preguntó. Le dije que había llamado al Señor Montgomery y que mientras hablábamos estaba sonando en la radio mi cantante favorito de mi época. También, algo que nunca le he dicho a Devon, es que su primer nombre lo eligió su madre. Verán, ya que no podría jugar al golf con el Señor Montgomery en el "Blaine", sí, así se llama el campo de golf donde se suponía iría a jugar como todo un profesional, podría jugar con Blaine al golf en la comodidad de nuestra casa. Le dije que me encantaba el nombre y ella estaba agradecida y feliz de que no me fuera de su lado. Así que ya es oficial, mi hijo se llama, Blaine Devon Anderson._

Bien, acabo de terminar de leer el mazo de cartas que mi padre me había entregado la última vez que fui a jugar golf. No sabía que era llamado Blaine por mi madre, menos que "Blaine" era el nombre de un campo de golf. Estoy… sorprendido.

Para el cuatro de Julio, la humedad en Vermont había subido hasta casi el 100%. Era incómodo para todos y casi insoportable para mi querido esposo embarazado. Durante gran parte de Julio, Kurt se sentaba adentro y deseaba sentirse mejor y tener un descanso de las molestias de verano.

Pero todo cambió cerca de fin de semana. Sin aviso, la náusea y el vómito desparecieron y fueron reemplazados por un hambre insaciable. De pronto quería todo, y lo quería ahora. Más de una vez, me envió en medio de la noche a comprar helado en Ben & Jerry's, y tenía que comprar cereal Captain Crunch por cajas para mantenerlo saciado.

Kurt quiso celebrar su nuevo apetito yendo al restaurant de mi padre para comer hasta explotar. No importaba que yo me negara a ser cliente del restaurant de mi padre desde que estaba en la secundaria o que la atmósfera de golf de su establecimiento me cohibía. No aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Cuando llegamos, Nicholas estaba saludando clientes alegremente, vestido de la cabeza a los pies con ropa escocesa tradicional. Estaba obviamente sorprendido de vernos, pero también parecía contento. Mientras su camarera buscaba una mesa para nosotros, mi padre nos dio una oportunidad en su famoso "Hoyo Diecinueve", un pequeño _putting green_ cubierto de baches y colinas y obstáculos. Los clientes suficientemente afortunados para hacer un hoyo en uno recibían un postre gratis. Ninguno de nosotros acertó, pero sólo para mostrarnos que se podía, Nicholas hizo dos seguidos.

- Su mesa esta lista, señor – dijo la camarera cuando terminamos de jugar. Ella nos siguió a un asiento reservado cerca de la ventana, con una espléndida vista de Lago Champlain.

La comida era mejor de lo que recordaba, lo que pudo ser resultado de que mi padre compró la parte a su antiguo socio y contrató a dos chefs que realmente se graduaron de una escuela gastronómica. Estábamos curioseando el menú de postres, cuando unas gaitas comenzaron a aullar desde la cocina. Volteamos y vimos a un chico de edad universitaria que tocaba una deprimente versión del Feliz Cumpleaños en el instrumento de viento. Caminaba al compás de la música, tejiendo entre las mesas hasta que se detuvo frente a nosotros. Una chica adolescente lo seguía, y cuando la música se desinfló, ella se escabulló hacia adelante y nos entregó a cada uno una gigante porción de pastel con una gruesa cobertura, nueces y una lluvia de chocolate cayendo por los lados.

Kurt salivaba ante la monstruosidad de chocolate frente a él.

- Pero no es nuestro cumpleaños – comento Kurt.

El chico de la gaita sonrió. – Lo sé, pero esa es la única canción que puedo tocar. El señor Anderson me pidió que tocara algo para usted para decir felicitaciones por sentirse mejor.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por favor, dígale al señor Anderson que estamos muy agradecidos por su amable gesto. Oh, y ¿le dirías a la camarera que me gustaría ordenar una de estas para llevar?

Era tarde cuando salimos del restaurant, pero Kurt quería quemar algunas calorías extra que había cenado, así que fuimos a caminar por el centro de Burlington. Fuimos a la histórica calle de la Iglesia, el distrito de compras más amado y más caro de Vermont. Aunque todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, era agradable mirar y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Pasamos ocasionales parejas tomadas de la mano, pero más allá de eso, teníamos el lugar para nosotros.

Fue refrescante hablar sin preocuparnos de que nos podría interrumpir un acceso de vómito en cualquier momento. Nos pusimos al día en cosas que no pudimos compartir durante el estrés de las semanas previas: cómo iba el trabajo, novedades de la familia de Kurt en Lima, Ohio, y chismes de nuestros vecinos, que estaban a punto de adoptar a su octavo hijo de Rumania.

- ¿Piensas que podrías amar a un niño que no concebimos? – preguntó Kurt.

Suprimí la risa. – No lo puedo imaginar, no. Diablos, tengo suficientes problemas adaptándome a tener uno propio.

- Yo podría – dijo, y luego cambio de tema. - ¿Están bien las cosas entre tú y tu padre? Siempre estás tan callado cuando regresas de jugar al golf. ¿Todo va bien?

Yo no había compartido, no estaba listo para compartir las cosas que mi padre hacía o decía en nuestras lecciones, por eso respondí con evasivas. Temía que si verbalizaba lo que me enseñaba, estaría forzado a admitir que él comprendía la experiencia humana más de lo que yo nunca sospeché, y eso era algo para lo que yo no estaba preparado –ni dispuesto- a aceptar.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás aprendiendo algo?

- No estoy seguro.

- Bien, ¿te diviertes?

A esa le pude responder honestamente. – No.

Kurt arqueó sus cejas y me dio una mirada cuestionadora. – En realidad no quieres hablar de eso, ¿cierto?

Le devolví una mirada con una mueca irónica. – No esta noche nene.

Él sujeto mi mano. – Bien, si deseas que el golf sea algo entre ustedes, me parece bien.

Le sonreí. Estábamos cerca del final de la calle de la Iglesia, donde los adoquines ornamentales ceden el paso a la gran Iglesia de ladrillos que da su nombre a la calle. El bello campanario sobresalía a través de una red de sombras proyectadas por las luces de la calle. Su punto más alto se perdía completamente en la noche oscura.

- ¡Mira! – susurró Kurt cuando los escalenos de la Iglesia aparecieron a nuestra vista. - ¿Eso es, una chica llorando?

Como era de esperar, en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la Iglesia había una adolescente. Estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Sus gemidos hacían un eco tan ruidoso contra los edificios que me pregunté por qué no habíamos escuchado antes. No había nadie más a la vista.

- ¿Vamos a ver si está bien? – preguntó Kurt.

- No – respondí – probablemente la dejó el novio y necesita llorar hasta que se le pase. Deberíamos asumir que no es nada más serio que eso.

Kurt me golpeó en el brazo. – No tienes corazón.

- ¡Estoy bromeando! Pero, tú hablas, ¿sí?

Me llevó a donde estaba la chica, encorvada, llorando incontrolablemente.

- Hola – dijo Kurt con gentileza – no queremos inmiscuirnos, pero, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Kurt, luego a mí, y luego otra vez a Kurt. Aferraba un pequeño bolso escocés contra su cuerpo. Lloraba a raudales. Era bonita, de quince o dieciséis años, con un hermoso cabello rubio, y aparte de su estado actual, parecía ser una adolescente promedio. Un nuevo torrente de llanto inundó sus ojos, y se desplomó hacia adelante dramáticamente, escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas.

Kurt intentó nuevamente, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

- ¿Estás perdida? ¿Estás lastimada? – mi esposo, que tiene el alma de cuidador, se sentó en cuclillas a su lado en el escalón dejando de lado el bolso, sí, mi esposo llevaba un bolso.

La chica levantó la cabeza otra vez, miró a mi esposo, y dejó de sollozar para hablar. – Yo… prefiero no hablar con él aquí. – Movió la cabeza hacia mi dirección.

- Ya veo – respondió Kurt con compasión. – Blaine, amor, ¿te molestaría ir por allí, a la librería, para que podamos tener una conversación de chica a chico embarazado?

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a alejarme. La chica no dejó de llorar hasta que llegué a mi destino. Desde allí, podía escuchar el sonido de una conversación, pero no identificaba las palabras. Después de unos diez minutos, la chica tomó lápiz y papel de su bolso y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó, dobló el papel y se lo dio a Kurt, que se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. La adolescente esperaba sentada en el escalón de la Iglesia.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunté cuando Kurt llegó a la librería.

- No lo sé. En un momento estaba lamentándose porque le rompieron el corazón por primera vez, y luego comenzó a escribir esta nota e instó en que te la trajera. Se supone que la leas y luego yo vaya a hablar con ella sobre lo que opinas.

Miré a la Iglesia y la chica saludó con la mano.

- Muy raro – dije. Desdoblé el papel, lo levanté para aprovechar la luz del poste más cercano. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para entender su letra. "_Querido señor, quería agradecerle por permitirme hablar con su esposo. No era una mujer pero me hizo sentir mejor. También quiero decirle que lo siento mucho. Cuando usted se alejó, le dio la oportunidad a mi novio de tomar…" - _¡Diablos! – mis ojos saltaron a la Iglesia, pero ya no había nadie. La chica se había ido.

Kurt gruño. Rápidamente buscó alrededor el bolso que había usado hace rato. - ¿Qué? No… ¿estás bromeando?

- No nene.

Permanecimos allí varios minutos, demasiado estupefactos para reaccionar. Nos habían robado una adolescente llorona y su novio invisible, y que se fueron hace rato, contando felizmente el dinero del bolso de Kurt.

Kurt caminaba frente a la tienda, una mano en la cadera y la otra cubriéndole la boca. Podía verlo sentándose junto a la chica, levantando la correa de cuero de su hombro y apoyando el bolso en el concreto detrás de él. Como yo les había dado la espalda para alejarme, un joven sigiloso no tendría problema en pasar con disimulo por detrás de la esquina de la Iglesia para agarrar el bolso, especialmente cubierto por los aullidos de la chica.

- Termina la carta – dijo Kurt. – Quiero escuchar todo antes de llevarla a la policía.

- Eso era casi todo. Bla, bla, bla… "_Le dio a mi novio la oportunidad de tomar el bolso de su esposo. Me siento muy mal, pero necesitamos el dinero rápido. Que tengan una gran noche. Afectuosamente, la Reina del Drama Adolescente."_

La mañana siguiente, luego de pasar horas al teléfono para cancelar nuestras tarjetas de crédito, recibí una llamada de Nicholas. No se molestó en decir uno "hola".

- ¡Un padre merece que le avisen cuando le roban a su hijo, Devon!

- Bien, estás te excelente humor hoy. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Leyendo el maldito diario. El titular de la página me llamó la atención. "Reina del Drama da gato por liebre a veterinario"

- ¿Y te molesta que no te lo haya contado? Me siento halagado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llamé para contarte algo?

- ¡Exactamente! ¿Cuándo?

- Hey, no te enojes. Fue una larga noche en la estación de policía, y ahora no tengo ganas. De todas maneras, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú me llamaste?

El teléfono quedó en silencio. Permití que el silencio continuara hasta que él estuviera listo para decir algo. – Bien, la próxima vez que alguien te robe, espero escucharlo de tus labios.

Mi risa se escuchó como un gruñido. – Perfecto, entonces, además de reprenderme… ¿quieres algo más?

- Bueno… creo… sí. Decidí el tema de nuestra próxima lección de golf… y esperaba adelantarle una semana. El momento es más propicio.

- Pero tenemos cita para la próxima semana.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya HOY?

- En treinta minutos, espero.

Exhalé ruidosamente. Aunque el pensamiento de ir a jugar golf con mi padre, especialmente cuando parecía estar de mal humor, no me entusiasmaba, era mejor sentarme a refunfuñar acerca de esa espantosa adolescente. Además, significaba que podía obtener tarjetas más temprano. – Bien – concedí – Te veré allí.

Kurt no estaba demasiado feliz por mi partida. Había escrito una lista de cosas que esperaba yo realizara: cambiar todas las cerraduras de la casa, instalar una alarma contra ladrones, cositas así. Estaba claramente ofendido porque yo iba a "divertirme" jugando al golf sin consultarle. Prometí que no me divertiría y le aseguré que todo lo que él quería que hiciera podía esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Nicholas estaba esperando en su banco habitual cuando llegué.

- Llegas quince minutos tarde – dijo bruscamente.

Respondí con la misma actitud. – Me avisaron con poco tiempo.

- Bien, debemos apurarnos. Tengo otro compromiso en veinte minutos, así que sólo jugaremos un hoyo.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré. – ¿Me trajiste aquí por un mugroso hoyo? ¿Pagué dieciocho y jugaremos uno?

Asintió mientras se ponía de pie y me hizo un gesto para seguirlo. Caminamos bastante rápido, pasando el primer _tee_. - ¿Adónde vamos?

- Hoyo dos.

Yo odiaba el hoyo dos, y él lo sabía. Entre todos los hoyos que jugué antes de abandonar el deporte siendo niño, ese siempre fue mi némesis. No era el más difícil según definiciones estándar: no tenía búnker y lagunas o colinas que navegar, y la calle era recta como una flecha. Desafortunadamente, también era angosto en exceso, lo que lo hacía ridículamente difícil para mis tiros desviados. – Suena divertido.

Mientras caminábamos, Nicholas intentó comenzar una conversación. – Los chicos pueden meterse en toda clase de problemas, ¿no? Como esa chica y su novio que tomaron el bolso de Kurt anoche. Nunca puedes predecir qué clase de tonterías harán.

Me detuve. - ¿Esto es parte de la lección de hoy?

La pista de una sonrisa traicionó el rostro por lo demás serio de Nicholas.

- Estas comprendiendo. – La sonrisa se desvaneció – Ahora sigue caminando. Voy retrasado. – siguió unos pocos pasos más y habló otra vez.

- Cuando leí el artículo sobre el robo, me pregunté qué habría hecho yo di tú hubieses sido un adolescente podrido. ¿Y si descubría que robabas a la gente inocente? ¿O si te atrapaban con drogas y alcohol? Fuiste buen chico, en general, pero, ¿y si era así?

- Me pregunté las mismas anoche. ¿Qué demonios puede hacer un padre con un chico así?

Él se permitió otra sonrisita de satisfacción. – Considerando el poco tiempo que tenemos, no andaré con rodeos. Nuestra lección de hoy tiene por objetivo el darte mi opinión acerca de "¿Qué demonios puede hacer un padre con un chico así?"

- Guau – dije con escepticismo al acercarnos al hoyo dos. – Honestamente, ¿crees que el golf puede lidiar con niños delincuentes? – Tan pronto como lo dije, comprendí cuan tonta era mi pregunta. Por supuesto que él pensaba que el golf podía ayudar con esos asuntos. Para Nicholas Anderson, el golf era la respuesta a todo.

Nicholas me ignoró. Sacó un palo largo de su bolsa, puso la pelota en el _tee_, y, como de costumbre, envió un directo por el medio de la calle.

- Cada maldita vez – dije entre dientes mientras la veía rodar hasta detenerse. Luego me acerqué y golpeé mi pelota. Al principio no iba en línea recta, pero después de unos treinta metros comenzó a doblar hacia la derecha, antes de que pudiera decir _triple bogey_, se perdió en el bosque a lo largo de la orilla de la calle.

- Cada maldita vez – mi padre se burló.

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde mi pelota había cruzado la línea de árboles. Bajamos nuestras bolsas y nos dirigimos hacia la maleza. Después de cinco minutos de deambular, la encontré diez metros más adentro, entre algunos brotes. No podía golpear la pelota desde allí, porque las reglas prohíben jugar desde afuera del campo. Así que la recogí, agregué un golpe a mi puntuación, y regresé a la orilla de la calle para golpearla nuevamente.

Mi segundo golpe fue más recto que el primero, pero demasiado fuerte. Rebotó del otro lado de la calle y luego se desplomó entre los árboles de enfrente. - Diablos - dije bruscamente. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, le dije a Nicholas que sacaría otra de mi bolsa para seguir. Me aseguró que la encontraríamos pronto.

Dos grupos de golfistas jugaron antes de que finalmente la descubriéramos metida bajo los espesos brazos de un helecho de espada.

Mi tercer golpe no fue genial, pero permaneció dentro de los límites, y el cuarto aterrizó en el _green._ Un par de golpes de _putter_ después, había terminado. Él miró su reloj tan pronto como la pelota cayó dentro del agujero. – Okey – dijo – te dije antes cuál era el tema de la lección. Ahora tú dime qué aprendiste mientras regresamos a la casa club.

Al caminar, rehíce mentalmente mis pasos, desde mi primer pelota hasta que el golpe final la dejó en el agujero. Comenzó a formarse una idea. – Qué tal esto: Aunque yo sé que el golf no es la vida, en la vida, no todos van a enviar la pelota justo por la calle cada vez. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto – hizo una mueca. - ¿Qué más?

- Creo que puedo inferir que debería esperar que mi hijo se desvíe de vez en cuando, pero se le enseñé dónde está el mástil de bandera, está la esperanza de que llegué allí eventualmente.

Nicholas levantó las cejas. – Nada mal, Devon. Nada mal. Pero no estoy completamente seguro de que hayas respondido a la pregunta original. ¿Qué diablos se supone que hace un padre una vez que el hijo dejó el camino recto y estrecho de la calle?

Pensé una vez más en la aventura de la noche anterior. – Llama a la policía – bromeé.

Nicholas dio una carcajada. Le quedaba bien. Se detuvo para prestarme toda su atención. – Dime esto: ¿cuántas veces jugamos éste hoyo juntos?

- Probablemente cien.

- Y, ¿cuántas veces tu pelota salió del límite?

Ahora era mi turno de reír. – Probablemente cien.

- ¿Y cuántas veces te dejé sólo para que encuentres el camino por ti mismo?

No reí. – Nunca.

- ¿Piensas que será diferente con tus hijos? Si tu hijo se sale de los límites, te quedas a su lado, le haces saber que estás ahí para ayudarlo, lo alientas para que regrese a la calle tan rápidamente como pueda. Los chicos pueden salirse del camino un tiempo, pero si saben que todavía los amas y que estás dispuesto a ayudarlos, finalmente regresarán a su camino y terminarán el hoyo.

Por cuarta vez en sendas de lecciones de golf, me maravilló que mi padre me enseñara cosas importantes que no tenían que ver con el golf. Caminamos en silencio. Usé el tiempo para reflexionar sobre las lecciones que me dio en los últimos cuatro meses. No podía negar que sus ejemplos eran buenos, y su estilo de enseñanza era efectivo. Lo único que no podía comprender era _¿por qué? _¿Por qué era tan importante para él compartir estas cosas conmigo? ¿Qué lo llevo a pasar tiempo cada mes con su hijo, quien después de irse de casa al terminar la secundaria, era un visitante anual en el mejor de los casos?

El camino de los carritos se bifurcaba justo después del hoyo uno. Una rama iba al este, donde dejamos los autos, y la otra doblaba hacia al sur, y llegaba a la casa club. Nicholas disminuyó la marcha al llegar a la bifurcación.

- Bien, entonces, gracias por venir con tan poco aviso.

- ¿No vas al estacionamiento?

Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente. – Ummm… sí, bien, tengo algo que atender en la casa club, no tiene sentido que esperes.

Esto era sospechoso. – Claro, ¿no llegas tarde a tu próxima cita?

Miró su reloj. – Sin duda. Tienes razón. De hecho, ya llego un poco tarde. Mejor me voy, entonces. Así que… llámame cuando quieras… ya sabes, si vuelven a robarte. Si no, nos vemos el mes entrante, ¿sí?

- El mes entrante.

Salimos en diferentes direcciones, pero sólo lo suficiente para que mi padre se acerque a la casa club. Luego caminé en círculo y lo seguí, cuidándome de permanecer fuera de vista. Obviamente estaba en algo que no quería que yo supiera. Y yo estaba decidido a descubrir qué era. Encontré un grueso pino a unos diez metros de la entrada del _pro shop_ donde podía ver a todos entrar y salir. Sabía que esto olía a pescado, y como era de esperar, unos minutos después de entrar Nicholas salió, seguido por una sirena. – Hola Lucy – susurré para mí.

La pareja camino al primer _tee_, donde Nicholas le dio algunos consejos antes de dar el golpe inicial. Me alegraba verlo pasar el tiempo con alguien que parecía estar realmente interesado en él. Desde que mi madre murió, se resistió a cualquier clase de lazo emocional con cualquiera, incluso conmigo. Su corazón seguía en las manos de la mujer que lo robó en una zapatería y se lo llevó a la tumba. Al observar a Lucy conversando con mi padre, de pronto me sentí mal por ella. El día en que la conocí me di cuenta de que había mordido el anzuelo de mi padre, la cuestión era si él estaba interesado en enrollar el sedal. O, en todo caso, si estaba a la pesca.

Cuando salieron de mi vista, me encaminé al auto.

- ¡La vida es pesca! – dije riendo – Me pregunto qué tiene que decir Nicholas sobre eso.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Me harían un enorme favor si recomiendan el fic a sus amigos.**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review.**

**Nos leemos en "Enamorate de mí"**

**Kisses :***

**Feliz inicio de semana :D**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! :33**


	8. Capítulo siete

**Hola chicos! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo. La verdad no sé cuanto tiempo dure en actualizar puesto que ya regresé a clases y pss, ustedes sabes xD Jejeje... bueno..**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

La vigésima semana de embarazo de Kurt, que cayó a principios de Agosto, fue significativa por dos razones: para comenzar, Kurt recibió un paquete en el correo. No tenía remitente. Lo abrió y encontró, de todas las cosas posibles, el bolso que le habían robado un par de semanas antes. Por lo pronto, no faltaba nada.

- Está todo aquí – dijo Kurt – el dinero, las tarjetas de crédito, mis cremas y la joyería. Todo.

Había una nota pinchada con un alfiler en la cartera.

"_No pude hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóneme."_

No había nombres, pero sabíamos quién la había enviado, la Reina del Drama Adolescente.

La otra razón por la que la vigésima semana era importante era que cruzaba un hito en el camino a la paternidad. Significaba que estábamos lo suficientemente avanzados en el proceso prenatal para garantizar un viaje al hospital para ver al bebé por ultrasonido.

En la sala de espera, Kurt anunció que quería hacer una apuesta.

Al principio de nuestro matrimonio, comenzamos a apostar entre nosotros, y pronto se convirtió en algo que hacíamos como pareja.

Nuestra primera apuesta ocurrió mientras conducía a la casa de mis suegros en Lima, Ohio. El auto tenía poco combustible, y Kurt me advirtió varias veces que me detuviese a cargar gasolina. Cuando le dije que teníamos lo suficiente para llegar, él me apostó un dólar y un beso a que nos quedaríamos secos. A ocho kilómetros de nuestro destino, con el auto tosiendo hasta detenerse al costado del camino, saqué un dólar de mi billetera y le di un beso, y luego me puse a caminar hasta la próxima gasolinera.

Desde ese momento, las apuestas intra maritales han sido parte básica de nuestra relación. Apostamos sobre cualquier cosa: deportes, finales de película, política, y la apuesta siempre es la misma: un dólar y un beso del perdedor.

- Te apuesto un dólar y un beso a que es una niña. – dijo Kurt tomando mi mano y cruzando nuestros dedos.

- ¿Una niña? – me burlé – Yo no hago niñas. Deberías saberlo.

- ¿Entonces apostamos dulzura?

- Por supuesto nene. Ese bebé es niño o mi nombre no es Blaine Anderson.

- Cariño, ese no es tu nombre.

Fruncí el ceño. – Claro que lo es.

- No. Tu nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson. Te diría que me pagaras pero, sería ventaja. Es normal que siempre se te olvide tu segundo nombre.

No pude evitar reír ante las palabras de Kurt, pero, había que admitir que eran ciertas.

Unos minutos después nos llamaron a la sala de ultrasonido. El vientre de Kurt fue cubierto por gelatina fría, y luego la técnica empezó a trabajar. Nuestra primera prioridad era verificar que todo estuviera todo el equipo estándar: dedos, pies, cerebro, demás. Pero incluso antes de nuestra segunda apuesta, Kurt y yo acordamos saber el sexo, para disgusto de nuestros amigos que insistían en que no arruinemos la sorpresa. Les dije que simplemente habíamos elegido sorprendernos unos meses más temprano.

La técnica era joven, cortés y correcta. Trabajo en silencio. Tomó medidas, empujó la sonda en el abdomen de Kurt y se detuvo ocasionalmente para indicar algún órgano.

- Joven, ¿le gustaría conocer el sexo del bebé? – dijo después de controlar que todo lo demás estuviese bien. Kurt respondió afirmativamente. - ¿Y a usted señor?

- Totalmente. Tengo mucho dinero en esto.

- Bien, señor, mire aquí y dígame qué ve. – ella corrió el cursor al centro de la pantalla.

Incliné mi cabeza para intentar entender la imagen. – ¿Una mano?

Ella sonrió. - ¡Muy bien, señor! Eso es una mano. Cinco deditos, apretados, que cubren exactamente el lugar que necesitamos ver.

- ¿Puede moverlo?

- No señor, lo intenté.

- ¿Puede mirar desde otro ángulo, quizá?

- Me temo que no, señor.

Me rasqué la cabeza. – Entonces no tiene idea de qué es lo que tenemos.

- Sí, señor – sonrió con suficiencia. – Tienen un bebé. Por muy extraño que parezca. Y en cuatro meses, sabrá si es niño o niña.

- Bien – aventuré – basada en su experiencia y en lo que vio durante el examen, ¿puede hacer una estimación?

La mujer sonrío con cortesía y consideró la mejor manera de responder.

- Sí, señor – dijo finalmente. – Basándome en lo que vi, y con algo de ayuda de un curso de estadística aplicada que tomé en la universidad, puedo decirle que estoy segura en un cincuenta por ciento que su bebé será un niño.

- ¡Un niño! – grité, levantando los brazos para celebrar. Kurt reía. Hice las cuentas y también reí.

Dejamos el hospital sin conocer el sexo de nuestro hijo pero seguros de que él o ella estaba sano y bien. Después de todo eso era agradable.

Cuando me encontré con mi padre una semana después para mi lección de golf, lo sorprendí con un pequeño regalo. Una vez que me dio las tarjetas, le entregué un portarretrato con una foto del ultrasonido de su futuro nieto. Nicholas se mostró realmente agradecido.

Mientras esperábamos que se liberara el punto de salida, le hice un resumen de cómo se hizo el ultrasonido.

- Hizo que este asunto del embarazo se viera tan real. Realmente seré padre. – concluí.

- Hace cinco meses eso te aterrorizaba. ¿Estás tranquilo ahora?

Golpeé una mata de pasto seco con mi zapato. – Todavía estoy atemorizado. Pero incluso sabiendo que no estoy listo, creo que puedo enfrentarlo.

Mi padre siguió una táctica diferente con nuestra quinta lección de golf. En lugar de decidir qué era lo que yo tenía que aprender, me preguntó si había algo que quisiera aprender ese día. Por mi vida, no pude pensar en nada.

- Bien, quizá pienses en algo mientras jugamos. Es tu turno de comenzar.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas y media, jugamos una ronda de golf sin otro propósito más que jugar. Mientras caminábamos y conversábamos, eventualmente le conté acerca de la técnica que había sido inquebrantablemente cortés.

- Era refrescante hablar con ella. Hizo que Kurt y yo nos sintiéramos… no sé… importantes, creo. ¿Conociste a alguien así? ¿Alguien _realmente_ agradable?

- Conocí a algunas personas afables con el correr de los años, sí.

- ¿Piensas que la amabilidad es hereditaria? ¿O se aprende? Me gustaría que mi hijo fuese así al crecer.

Nicholas refregó su mejilla, pensativo. – Honestamente, no lo sé. Nunca lo pensé.

Era extraño ver a mi padre de buen ánimo. Cuando yo era niño, él frecuentaba más la molestia o directamente el enfado en el espectro emocional. Pero hoy parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser afable. Era difícil para él, yo me daba cuenta, pero lo intentaba. De todas maneras, tuvimos tantos años contenciosos que me preguntaba cuanto iba a durar.

- Bueno, si es genético, espero que no lo herede del abuelo paterno – dije, medio en broma – o no habría esperanzas para el pobre chico.

Durante el resto de la ronda cubrimos toda la clase de temas: policía, efecto invernadero, deportes, autos deportivos, trabajo. Cuando terminamos el hoyo dieciocho, sentí algo que jamás había experimentado al terminar una ronda de golf: tristeza porque había terminado.

Mientras comíamos salchichas y chucrut en el restaurante de la casa club, Nicholas hizo un anuncio.

- Aprendida – dijo de la nada. – Lo comprendí mientras jugábamos.

- Genial. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La amabilidad no se hereda. Se aprende.

Nuestra conversación anterior acerca de la técnica cortés regresó con fuerza. - ¿Por qué? Y, ¿cómo?

- Piénsalo. ¿Cómo se llama la amabilidad en el golf?

Sorbí mi gaseosa al pensarlo. – No lo sé.

- Etiqueta, Devon. Se llama etiqueta. Cosas como sostener el mástil de bandera a otro, permitir jugar a los golfistas más rápidos, o esperar a hablar hasta que tus oponentes terminaron sus golpes cortos. Lo llamamos etiqueta, pero todo se resume en ser amable. El golf es un juego de cortesía, y en la vida, todos estaríamos mejor si nos suavizásemos como lo hacemos en el campo de golf.

- Probablemente tengas razón – concedí.

- ¿Probablemente? – se mofó – Las primeras veces que te traje al campo de golf eras el pequeño más insoportable. Corrías por todos lados y gritabas. Apenas podía mantenerte en silencio para que balancearas un palo. Pero te enseñe la manera de comportarte bien, y eventualmente aprendiste. Es aprendida – repitió – La amabilidad es aprendida.

- Entonces, gracias por enseñarme. Por lo menos aprendí algo de golf cuando era niño.

Nicholas asintió. – Sí – suspiró pesadamente. – Por lo menos aprendiste algo.

_7 de Enero, 1974 – Hace un año hoy conocí a la mujer que robó mi corazón. Mírenme ahora; todos los sueños que perseguía doce meses atrás fueron remplazados por otros, como ver crecer a mi hijo. Quizá algún día él lleve el apellido Anderson al salón de la fama del golf. (Ya le estoy hablando sobre cómo lograr un efecto de retroceso en la pelota…) _

_Celebramos el aniversario de conocernos mudándonos de la casa de los padres de Elaine a un pequeño apartamento. No es mucho, pero al menos es nuestro._

_4 de Febrero, 1974 – Como no perseguiré una carrera como golfista profesional, necesito encontrar otra cosa para proveer a mi familia. Con ese fin, ayer visité la escuela culinaria local, que es conocida por producir algunos de los mejores chefs de Estados Unidos. No tuvieron ningún interés en ayudarme a robarles uno de sus estudiantes, pero yo sólo necesito a alguien que sepa desempeñarse en la cocina y éste hambriento de oportunidades. Le rogué al recepcionista que me diera una lista de residentes locales que hayan dejado la escuela en el último año. Sin ganas, me dio tres nombres. Esta mañana los contacté. Uno de los tres, Brian Dillon, es justo la clase de tipo que necesito. Le propuse abrir juntos un restaurante temático de golf. Él no tiene una afinidad particular por el golf, pero mientras permanezca en la cocina haciendo buena comida, no veo que sea un problema. Brian comenzará a trabajar en un menú mientras yo hago el plan de negocios._

_15 de Marzo, 1974 – La comida será un muestreo de platos del Reino Unido, mayormente escoceses, y el lugar está decorado con recuerdos de golf. Además, todo el personal llevará kilts. La poca gente a la que le conté piensa que estoy loco, excepto Elaine. Ella dice que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Ella es la ráfaga de viento que eleva mi pelota._

_24 de Marzo, 1974 – El banco me dijo que no la primera vez que pedí un préstamo, por mi falta de historia crediticia y casi cero garantías entre Brian y yo. Pero Elaine se las arregló para convencer a sus padres de hipotecar la casa por segunda vez para que el negocio funcione. Así que mi suegro y yo fuimos al banco hoy para firmar los papeles finales. Me dijo en el camino a casa que espera que el restaurante fracase y que sólo accedió a conseguirnos el dinero para probarle a Elaine que se casó con un canalla. También dejo en claro que si (él dijo "cuando") pierdo su dinero, se ocupará de que yo trabaje todo el día en cualquier empleo de baja categoría que encuentre para devolverle el dinero, aunque me tome el resto de mi vida. ¡Hablando de presión! Me hace preguntarme si no estaría mejor seguir con mis planes de ganarme la vida balanceando palos._

_1° de Julio, 1974 – La inauguración del restaurant fue hoy, ¡y fue un gran éxito! Pudimos arreglar todo junto en unos pocos meses. Mi tiempo fue muy limitado últimamente; cada momento lo dedico a trabajar en el restaurante o a ayudar a criar al bebé Devon. Se despierta por lo menos tres veces por noche, pero no me importa. Tenerlo en mis brazos, incluso cuando estoy exhausto, entibia mi corazón y hace que las horas extras de trabajo valgan la pena._

_Con todo lo que está pasando, sólo jugué al golf los últimos tres meses. Lo extraño pero prefiero pasar el poco tiempo libre que tengo con Elaine y Devon. Me parece divertido cómo cambian las prioridades personales, aparentemente de la noche a la mañana._

_21 de Diciembre, 1974 – Es el primer cumpleaños de Devon. Como no pude tomarme el día en el trabajo, Elaine y sus padres lo trajeron al restaurant durante la cena para que pudiera celebrar con él. Gruño ruidosamente durante mi interpretación de feliz cumpleaños en gaita. Cuando la música terminó, su pañal estaba lleno. Espero no sea su manera de decirme lo que pensó de mi música. Aun así, tocar para mi propio hijo esta noche con todo el restaurant mirándonos, fue un regalo especial._

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en Enamorate de mi.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos! :***


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Hola, ya les traje el nuevo capítulo. No lo subí antes porque estoy emocionalmente mal. **

**¿Qué se siente cuando tu padre está más orgulloso de otra persona que de su propia hija? Bueno, pues así me siento, mal. Herida. Y sin ganas de nada. **

**Sin más que decir, para no preocuparles...**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana de mi lección de golf de septiembre, me desperté con algo de anticipación. Contra todas mis expectativas iniciales, jugar golf con mi padre se estaba convirtiendo, me atrevo a decir, en algo agradable.

Esperaba llegar antes que Nicholas al campo para hacer algo de calentamiento para variar. Kurt todavía estaba dormido cuando rodé fuera de la cama.

Por razones que no termino de entender, Kurt parecía resistirse a que yo tomase tiempo para jugar al golf. Me dio varias pistas de que quería que pasara los sábados con él, alistando la casa para el bebé, en lugar de "deambular" por la maleza" con Nicholas. Si supiera las cosas que Nicholas está tratando de enseñarme, probablemente estaría feliz de que pasara un día por mes golpeando pelotas con él. Pero todavía no estaba listo para compartir esa información, y hasta que lo estuviera, parecía sabio evitar la confrontación. Si eso significaba salir de la casa a hurtadillas antes de que Kurt despierte, estaría bien para mí.

Crucé la habitación en puntas de pie y fui sigilosamente al corredor. Encontré ropa limpia en la secadora y me estaba dirigiendo al garaje para tomar mis palos cuando la voz de Kurt interrumpió el silencio.

-Dulzura – me llamó - ¿estás levantado?

Mi esposo es un hombre muy inteligente, debió saber que estaba levantado sin preguntar. Supe en el instante que su pregunta era un preludio a otro tema que quería discutir, pero me hice el tonto.

-Eh, sí, nene, estoy levantado.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?

Otra vez él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Respondí con la menor cantidad de detalle posible. – Voy al garaje.

-¿Para qué?

Le respondí gritando de la manera más cortés posible. - ¡Salgo a jugar golf! Iré al garaje a buscar mis palos, y luego saldré por la puerta, entraré al auto ¡y me iré a jugar golf!

Hubo varios largos segundos de silencio.

-¿Sacaste la basura? – preguntó finalmente.

En lugar de seguir gritando, crucé la casa a zancadas hasta el dormitorio. Él estaba sentado en la cama con un libro en el regazo.

-Saque la basura ayer nene – dije tan dulcemente como pude a través de mis dientes apretados, con la esperanza de evitar una confrontación formal que podría retrasar aún más mi partida.

Kurt levantó su libro y lo abrió. No levantó los ojos. – Hay que sacarla de nuevo.

-Bien, la sacaré cuando regrese.

Me miró perforándome con los ojos mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre, casi desafiándome a meterme en una pelea con un hombre embarazado. - ¿Y la vajilla de anoche?

Suspiré. - ¿No es tu turno? Lavé más de la mitad de los platos la semana pasada. – Kurt bajo el libro y apoyó su otra mano firmemente en el vientre. El resentimiento en sus ojos me decía que había perdido toda esperanza de llegar antes que Nicholas, así que dejé de aguantarme y me zambullí de lleno en la discusión. – Además – dije echando humo – soy el único que saca la basura, ¡tú nunca lo haces!

Su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante. - ¿Quién lava la ropa? – dijo entre dientes - ¿Quién levanta tu ropa sucia del piso? ¿Quién cocina?

-¡Yo cocino el desayuno! – la reprendí – Y ahora que tú estás en casa todo el tiempo embarazado, ¿quién es el que trabaja todo el día y luego tiene que hacer la mitad de las tareas hogareñas al regresar? ¿Quién es el único que gana dinero? ¿Quién tiene que llenar el tanque de dos autos porque no te gusta el olor de la gasolina?

Kurt me devolvió el disparo. – Ah, ¿sí? Bien, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pagaste una cuenta? ¿Y quién hace la cama todos los días y aspira la alfombra? ¿Quién limpia e…

Le corté en el medio de la oración. - ¿Quién limpia el auto?

-¿Quién limpia las ventanas? – rebatió.

-¿Quién limpia el refrigerador?

-¿Quién pasa el trapo por el piso?

-¿Quién limpia el camino y corta el pasto?

¡-Ooooh! – gritó - ¡A veces me pones tan furioso! ¿Quién es el que está embarazado y no debería hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hace sino que debería estar descansando y tomándose las cosas con calma? ¿Y quién es el que sólo contribuyó a este embarazo con un mísero espermatozoide, mientras que el otro quedaba sentenciado a vomitar, engordar y a tener una flatulencia excesiva?

Me tome un momento para respirar mientras debatía mentalmente si decir lo que estaba pensando. Probablemente no debería, pero le permití salir de todas maneras.

- ¿Quién era el que quería tener un bebé en primer lugar? – pregunté casi en un susurro.

Me miró con horror.

Volteé y me fui a zancadas hacia el garaje, donde tomé mis palos, entré al auto y me fui.

No estaba de humor para jugar cuando llegué al campo de golf. Mi padre estaba haciendo algunos golpes cortos en el green de práctica mientras me esperaba.

-Buen día – dijo alegre cuando me vio.

-¿En serio? – dije entre dientes – A mí me engañó.

Mi padre me pregunto por qué estaba de un humor sumamente amargo, y le conté del intercambio que tuve con Kurt.

-No tenemos que jugar hoy si no quieres – ofreció.

Estaba demasiado resentido ese día para creer que cualquier cosa de valor podría resultar de golpear una pelota, pero la alternativa era ir a casa y enfrentarme a Kurt (y los platos, la basura, y quién sabe qué más podría fantasear), así que tomé el camino más fácil y seguí adelante y jugué.

En el primer hoyo no me fue tan mal. El segundo fue más normal: desvié el tiro fuera del límite, y mi padre me ayudó a encontrar la pelota. El tercer hoyo fue uno de los mejores que haya jugado, pero mi padre me arruinó la alegría.

-Santo cielo – dije cuando me dispuse a hacer un tiro desde menos de dos metros y medio del agujero – este golpe corto es para uno bajo par.

-¿Estás seguro? Pensé que éste era tu cuarto tiro, lo que significa que estás dentro del promedio. – Nicholas recontó los tiros que pensaba yo había hecho.

-No – lo corregí cuando me dijo que se me había pasado el que cayó cerca del green. – Ese fue en el último hoyo. Lo juro, este golpe corto es para uno bajo par. – Me incliné para calcular el golpe corto nuevamente.

-Más para la basura – farfulló en voz baja – parece que alguien olvidó como contar.

Me paré y me quedé boquiabierto. Nunca antes había hecho tal clase de comentario acerca de mi juego.

-¿Qué te pasa? Déjame en paz una vez. Sé cuántos tiros hice.

Se disculpó. Hice el tiro corto, fallé, y luego hice otro para el par.

No había hecho par en mi vida, pero no celebré, por miedo de que mi padre dijera algo acerca de cómo cuento los golpes.

En los hoyos cuatro y cinco, hice dos uno sobre par doble seguidos, pero luego de que mi pelota cayera en el agujero, mi padre cuestionó nuevamente mis resultados.

-¿Estás seguro de que ese no era un triple? Creo que olvidaste el que arrancaste del tee.

-No, conté ese. Confía en mí.

-¿Seguro?

Por segunda vez, Nicholas recitó los tiros que pensaba que hice, y por segunda vez, yo sabía que estaba equivocado. Me puso furioso.

-¡Basta! Yo sé qué tiré. ¡Deja de contar mis golpes, y ocúpate de tu propio puntaje!

-¡Exactamente! – me disparó en el momento.

No esperaba esa respuesta de él. - ¿Qué?

-Ocúpate de tu propio puntaje, eso. En el golf, anotamos el puntaje para medirnos a nosotros mismos, no a nuestro compañero. Si tú y Kurt dejaran de anotar el puntaje, las peleas como la de esta mañana no ocurrirían. Nadie quiere escuchar que su cónyuge está tomando nota de cuanto contribuye o deja de contribuir. Desháganse de las cuentas mentales de quién hace qué y simplemente trabajen en equipo para hacer lo que necesitan. Kurt es un buen hombre para ti, Blaine. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que si tú no tomas nota, él tampoco lo hará.

Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Era mi imaginación o Nicholas por primera vez en toda su vida, me ha llamado, Blaine?

-¿Te molesta si hoy no termino de jugar?

Nicholas me palmeó la espalda y reemplazó el mástil. – Creo que yo también puedo dar el día por terminado. Pero antes de irte, hazme recordar que te dé tu nueva dosis de tontos recuerdos. Tengo dos pilas de tarjetas en el auto.

-Excelente – leer las estrafalarias entradas del diario de mi padre me conectaba con mi pasado. Al leer sobre la vida de mis padres, me entendía mejor a mí mismo.

-Espero no te moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de saltearme unos años. El grupo de cartas que recibes hoy toma desde el momento en que nuestra vida se hizo más… - hizo una breve pausa en busca de la palabra correcta – Interesante.

_20 de Diciembre, 1977 – ¿Es demasiado joven un niño de cuatro años para aprender a jugar golf? Estuve aclimatando a Devon con palos de juguete desde su primer año. Le encantaba balancearlos y golpear cosas con ellos, pero creo que llegó la hora de enseñarle a jugar con los verdaderos. Elaine no quiere que se sienta presionado a ser bueno, y probablemente tenga razón. Pero yo ya tengo un equipo de palos Junior en el auto para dárselos en su cumpleaños mañana._

_25 de Diciembre, 1977 – Disfrute de todas mis Navidades menos de esta. Ahora mismo es muy tarde por la noche, Devon duerme en la silla a mi derecha, y Elaine está en su cama de hospital a mi izquierda. Este es mi primer descanso para escribir acerca de los eventos de los últimos cinco días. Espero que al escribirlo pueda comprenderlo mejor._

_Todo comenzó en el cumpleaños de Devon. Él ya está en la edad en que los cumpleaños realmente le importan, por eso quise que este día fuera especial, que lo recuerde. Ahora que pasó, espero pueda olvidarlo._

_Pasamos todo el día haciendo lo que Devon quería. Primero lo llevamos a almorzar a McDonal's. Luego fuimos a andar en trineo, luego fuimos a casa e hicimos un muñeco de nieve en nuestro jardín. Luego fuimos en auto hasta el lago y pasamos un par de horas acurrucados en una choza para pescar hielo. No pescamos nada, pero el chocolate caliente y las madalenas eran una delicia. _

_Por la tarde, los padres de Elaine vinieron a la "fiesta" oficial. Después de la cena permitimos que Devon abriera sus regalos. Los abuelos le regalaron un bono de ahorros. Creo que el pobre niño no sabía cómo reaccionar, y lo convencimos de decir un cortés "gracias". Mi mamá envió un pullover navideño, blanco y rojo, tejido a mano. Otra vez, la reacción no fue saltar como loco porque eso es lo que quería. Elaine le regaló un equipo de veterinario de juguete, venía con un perro de peluche con una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Era bonito, pero estoy seguro que dejará de jugar con él una vez que le tome onda a sus nuevos palos de golf, que fueron lo último que abrió. Le encantaron. Dijo que quiere crecer y jugar golf como yo algún día. Ese fue el punto más importante de la noche. Después de eso, todo se fue en picada muy rápidamente._

_Elaine había hecho un hermoso pastel. Estaba cubierto con grana verde y parecía un green de golf en miniatura. También había comprado de esas velas que no se pueden apagar. Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños, y luego Devon comenzó a soplar. Estaba tan orgulloso de que había soplado las cuatro velas, pero entonces, una tras otra, se encendieron otra vez. Parecía tan confuso. Todos nos pusimos a reír, y él se puso a soplar. Otra vez las apagó, y otra vez regresaron las llamas. Tomó a su mamá del brazo y le dijo que le ayudara a soplar. Elaine las apagó, y las llamas de nueva cuenta, regresaron. Pero el esfuerzo de soplar hizo que Elaine comenzara a toser. Con un vaso de agua controló la tos, y regresó a ayudar a Devon con las velas que seguían ardiendo. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a toser de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo controlarlo. Es su primer acceso de tos, voló sangre de su boca. Cada acceso traía más sangre. Devon estaba aterrorizado._

_Llevamos a Elaine a la sala de emergencias, y estamos acampando en el hospital desde ese momento. Le diagnosticaron cáncer esofágico. No está claro porque desarrollo esa horrible enfermedad, pero no me sorprendería si tuviera que ver con el hábito de fumar de su padre. Elaine dice que su padre fumaba como chimenea cuando ella era más joven._

_Los doctores dicen que es bueno que ella haya soplado las velas con tanta fuerza, porque sin ese disparador no lo habríamos encontrado tan temprano. De todas maneras, el pronóstico no es bueno. Comenzaron el tratamiento, pero su oncólogo principal me dijo en privado que sería exagerado esperar que viva para el quinto cumpleaños de Devon._

_Feliz Navidad._

_17 de Enero, 1978 – Elaine regresó del hospital. Le dieron pañuelos para mantener el calor de su cabeza ahora rapada, en el camino a casa._

_Elaine es una mujer increíble. Se niega a sentir pena por sí misma y se comprometió a aprovechar cada día al máximo, sin importarle cuantos días sean. No hay un solo minuto en que no esté con Devon; jugando, enseñándole, amándole. Su pasatiempo favorito es "arreglar" a ese perro de juguete. Devon me dijo hoy cuando regresé del trabajo que el perro tenía cáncer, pero que ahora está mejor. Le pregunté si quería practicar golpes con los palos de golf en mi alfombra de pasto, pero él no quiso dejar sola a su madre. Se quedó con ella y usó sus juguetes de veterinario para "hacerle bien". Esperemos que los doctores tengan tanta fe y diligencia para mejorarla como mi niño._

_15 de Junio, 1978 – El hermoso cabello de mi esposa está creciendo nuevamente. Parece haber recuperado fuerzas junto con sus folículos, así que lleva a Devon frecuentemente al parque ahora que el tiempo es bueno._

_Devon todavía no cambió su cachorro de peluche por los palos de golf que le regalé. Arrastra al animal adondequiera que vaya. Elaine me dijo que hoy se detuvo en la cima de su tobogán para examinar la garganta del perro. Revisó por todos lados buscando nodos inflamados, algo que vio que los médicos le hacían a su madre unas cien veces. Cuando la niñita de atrás le dijo que bajara, él le respondió que no iba a ir a ningún lado hasta estar seguro de que su perro iba a morir._

_31 de Julio, 1978 – Esta tarde terminamos las compras de útiles escolares para Devon. Ya está listo para comenzar el jardín de niños en un par de semanas. No puedo creer que mi muchachito comienza su educación formal. Parece que fue ayer cuando lo traíamos del hospital._

_Después de preparar a Devon para la escuela, llevé a Elaine a hacerse un chequeo con el oncólogo. En el camino se quejó de que le picaba la garganta. El doctor notó una inflamación inusual y la internó para hacerle exámenes, sólo para estar seguros. Debería recibir el alta mañana, y probablemente tengamos los resultados en unos días._

* * *

**Debo decir que éste capítulo es uno de los más emocionales. El sólo hecho de saber la relación de la madre de Blaine y lo que tuvo que pasar para que él fuese la persona que es ahora... me duele.  
Ahora entiendo porque es veterinario :33**

**Espero les haya gustado!  
Dejen un review y me alegran :3**

**Nos vemos**

**Kisses :***


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Hola chicos! Les traje el nuevo capítulo. u.u he estado mal, por lo de mi papá D: además, la gripa jaja Cx es una maldita ._. También las inundaciones que han estado sucediendo... pff, tantas cosas que pasan u.u **

**Sin más por el momento.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Kurt arrojó los cobertores y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Tienes calor? ¡Yo me estoy quemando!

Se estiró hacia la ventana detrás de el y deslizó el panel alto.

- ¡Debe haber treinta grados centígrados aquí dentro!

El invierno había llegado, y todos en Vermont estaban luchando contra el frío menos mi esposo embarazado. Me envolví en el grueso edredón de plumas porque la ventana abierta dejaba pasar aire helado. Era medianoche, y yo estaba en entresueños, pero respondí a su pregunta por miedo de que callar fuese interpretado como un consentimiento para morir congelado.

- Apagué la calefacción hace tres horas. Incluso con calcetines de lana, no siento los pies. No puede hacer más de diez grados bajo cero afuera y probablemente tengamos la misma temperatura aquí en nuestro congelador. ¿Qué piensas?

- Pienso que hace calor.

Rodé para poder verlo. Estaba completamente indiferente a la temperatura. Apoyé mi mano en su vientre. – Bebé, tienes un horno incorporado, y yo no. Si no cierras esa ventana, puede que no sobreviva para ver la mañana.

Kurt me miró fijo y sin compasión. – Bien – se estiró otra vez para cerrar la ventana, murmullando para sus adentros. – Engordé veinte kilos, y mis caderas están más anchas como un maldito granero, pero mi delicado esposo no puede soportar un poco de aire fresco.

Yo sabía que lo decía medio en broma, así que le agradecí por salvarme la vida. Estaba durmiéndome cuando Kurt habló otra vez.

- ¿Blaine?

Permanecí con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás listo para ser papá?

- Tengo demasiado frío para pensarlo. Cuando me descongele te lo haré saber.

- Vamos – insistió – Esto es importante. ¿Estás listo? Va a llegar rápido.

Rodé otra vez para poder verlo. – No – dije francamente – No estoy listo en absoluto.

Él forzó un asentimiento de inquietud. – Yo tampoco. – Llevó la mano a su vientre y lo acarició con suavidad. – Estaba muy ansioso por ser padre, y ahora que ya casi llega, me preocupa no ser bueno. ¿Y si soy un padre terrible? ¿Y si no puedo darle a nuestro hijo o hija todo el amor y la atención que merece? Me da miedo, sabes, toda la responsabilidad que viene con la paternidad. ¿Y si no estoy preparado para lidiar con ello?

Apoyé mi mano sobre la de él. – Estoy seguro de que serás un padre increíble. Pero si pasa lo peor, te enseñaré a jugar golf luego de que llegue el bebé.

Él estrujó la cara. – ¿Qué?

Reí. – Supongo que es el momento de informarte sobre las locas lecciones de golf que he estado recibiendo.

En el frío de la noche, compartí con Kurt los detalles de mis lecciones, exponiendo las cosas que Nicholas me hizo hacer en el campo y el significado profundo de cada lección. Él hizo algunas preguntas mientras yo hablaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me escuchó. También mencioné el extraño cambio que noté recientemente en mi padre.

- Me dejaste de una pieza – dijo cuando terminé - Estás hablando de Nicholas, ¿no? ¿El mismo hombre que vino a la recepción de nuestra boda sólo para advertirnos que "el matrimonio sólo es un terreno de cría de la infidelidad y la decepción?

- Lo sé, es raro. Por primera vez en mi vida, puedo hablarle si arrepentirme. Y para colmo, las cosas que comparte comienzan a tener sentido.

Él volvió a callar. – Entonces las lecciones te ayudaron, pero… ¿todavía no te sientes listo para ser padre?

Pensé en mi primera lección, en la que sólo se me permitió usar mi putter desde la salida hasta el agujero, y cuán inepto me había sentido.

- No estoy seguro de que deberíamos sentirnos preparados.

Él se sentó en silencio por unos minutos. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era sólo un suspiro.

- Blaine, sé cómo te sentiste al principio… acerca del bebé. Y sé que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer este embarazo, pero… ¿quieres ser padre?

Todavía estaba inseguro. ¿Estaba más cómodo con la idea de ser padre? Seguro. ¿Había resuelto hacer lo mejor que pudiera, a pesar de mis carencias? Totalmente. ¿Pero había cambiado tanto de opinión como para decir que quería ser padre? Desafortunadamente, no.

- Lo siento Kurt. Todavía no llegué a ese punto.

Pensé que Kurt iba a ponerse a llorar. Ambos volteamos sin una palabra, esperando a que llegara el sueño. El último sonido que escuché antes de quedarme dormido fue a Kurt orar en voz baja para que Dios encontrara una forma de ablandar mi corazón.

La primera nieve en Vermont usualmente no cae hasta algún momento cercano del Día de Acción de Gracias, pero un frente frío ártico y humedad del Atlántico trajo una fuerte nevada más de una semana antes de Halloween. En el espacio de tres días, arrojó casi un metro de polvo helado. EL sábado, cerca de media mañana, yo estaba sacando nieve del jardín trasero con una pala cuando Kurt me trajo el teléfono.

- Es Nicholas.

Me quité la capucha y coloqué el receptor en mi oído. - ¿Hola?

- Blaine, ¿dónde estás?

Ahí estaba otra vez, había dicho de nueva cuenta mi nombre. Me dio alegría escuchar decir eso, por segunda vez en tantos años.

- En el jardín trasero. ¿Por qué?

- Me pregunto, ¿por qué soy el único aquí en el maldito campo de golf? Estás retrasado para tu lección.

- ¿Miraste alrededor? Hay casi un metro de nieve en mi casa. Apuesto que el campo tiene montones del doble de altura.

- Ya veo – dijo, y sonó decepcionado - ¿Entonces, no seguirás con nuestro trato?

Kurt estaba revoloteando, esperando las primicias.

Alejé el teléfono de mi boca y susurré – Quiere que vaya a jugar golf. Está en el campo esperándome. Está realmente loco. – acerqué el teléfono otra vez para hablar - ¿En serio quieres jugar hoy?

- Si, Blaine, y no estoy loco.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – reí.

- Cada maldita palabra.

- Bien – suspiré – estaré allí en veinte minutos.

- Estaré esperando. Oh, Devon, no olvides tus zapatos de nieve. – Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad.

Sólo las rutas principales estaban libres de nieve, así que tuve que detenerme en el fondo de la calle privada del campo, detrás del auto de mi padre. Me puse los zapatos de nieve, cargué mi bolsa de palos de golf sobre mi hombro y seguí la única huella hasta el décimo punto de salida, donde Nicholas estaba reclinado encima de un gran amontonamiento de nieve.

- Era hora – gruñó, simulando estar ofendido.

- Bien, no habría llegado tarde si hubiese pensado por un minuto que jugaríamos golf en la nieve.

Nicholas se rascó el mentón con los guantes de lana pensando por un minuto que jugaríamos golf en la nieve.

- Estamos en Vermont. No somos verdaderos vermonteses si permitimos que unos pocos centímetros de nieve se interpongan entre nosotros y nuestros sueños.

- Naciste en Inglaterra.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño. – Crié a un maldito hijo aquí, lo que me califica más que acabadamente a ser un vermontés. Tengo tanto jarabe de arce en las venas como cualquiera.

- Perfecto – reí – pero, ¿podemos ponernos en marcha? Puedo ser un vermontés, pero odio el frío.

Nicholas se levantó y sacó un palo de su bolsa. – La última vez que revisé, el termómetro rondaba los cero grados. Puede que hiele, pero apenas. ¿Tienes alguna preocupación que quieras solucionar en el campo hoy?

- ¿En este momento? – hice una mueca – Estoy preocupado porque me convenciste de venir. Pero más allá de eso, no tengo nada.

- Bien, entonces trabajaremos en uno de los elementos fundamentales de tu swing y olvidemos todo eso del golf y la vida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sin símiles metáforas? ¿Sólo golf?

Sonrió con ironía. – No a menos que se presente algo. – Nicholas sacó cinco pelotas negras de su bolsillo y me las entregó. – Estás son las únicas que pude conseguir, así que cuando se acaben, terminamos. Hasta entonces, trabajaremos con tu seguimiento.

Divagó acerca de cómo el seguimiento es uno de los aspectos más críticos de un buen swing. Fracasar en el seguimiento impedirá que la pelota siga su trayectoria y hará que caiga de repente.

No se me permitió golpear una pelota hasta que pudiera imitar el movimiento largo y arqueado de Nicholas. Luego de varios minutos de práctica, pude colocar una pelota en el punto de salida.

Escarbé en mi bolsillo para encontrar un tee largo, lo cubrí con una pelota negra y luego cuidadosamente introduje el conjunto en el montículo de nieve bien compactada.

Alineé los pies, apunté y golpeé lo más fuerte que pude. Cuando el palo golpeó la pelota, los músculos de mis antebrazos se contrajeron por el frío, haciendo que palmeara la pelota en lugar de golpearla con la cabeza del palo a lo largo de todo el golpe. El orbe negro tomó muy poca altitud, sobrevoló el suelo, giró en ángulo cerrado hacia la izquierda y se sumergió entre los árboles.

- Uno listo, quedan tres – dijo mi padre entre dientes mientras yo tomaba otra pelota negra – Tienes que hacer el seguimiento – me recordó – Debes forzar a tu cuerpo a hacerlo.

Mi segundo golpe fue mucho mejor. La pelota coqueteó con el límite derecho pero permaneció en juego. La capa superior de nieve había formado una capa de hielo que evitó que la pelota se hundiera fuera de la vista.

El golpe de Nicholas descansó justo a quince metros de donde el green quedaba enterrado bajo un velo blanco. Una vez que ambos estuvimos listos para un golpe corto, papá se inclinó y formó un pequeño agujero en la nieve alrededor de un mástil amarillo. No era elegante, pero funcionó.

En el segundo hoyo me fue bien, pero en el tercero perdí dos pelotas más en un profundo barranco, dejándome con sólo una para lo que parecía ser una ronda muy corta.

El cuarto hoyo tenía una gran trampa de agua en el medio. Di un paso hacia adelante hacia el tee y golpeé la pelota. - ¡Le di derecho! – grité mientras observaba a la pelita elevarse hacia la trampa.

- Buen seguimiento – comentó papá cuando la pelota aterrizaba en el medio de la gran laguna.

La superficie de la laguna se había congelado y estaba tan limpia y transparente como una pista de patinaje. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, vimos mi pelota justo en el medio del hielo.

Nicholas se bajó aún más el sombrero. – Bien, por lo menos fue derecho. Buen tiro, pero démoslo por terminado. Esa pelota ya está perdida.

- ¿Qué? Está ahí, se puede jugar.

- No creo que sea seguro Blaine. Deberíamos dejarla ahí.

Aparentemente, incluso los padres de hombres de veintisiete años pueden ser sobreprotectores, pero yo no veía ningún peligro, así que tome mi hierro siete y me deslicé en el hielo. Me arrastré hasta el centro de la laguna y alineé mi próximo tiro.

Cuando me balanceaba, mi mente estaba enfocada en una sola cosa: _el seguimiento._ La cabeza del palo bajó suavemente, golpeó la pelota con solidez, y continuó su camino en un arco completo sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Se sentía tan bien, y el vuelo de la pelota era casi perfecto.

- ¡Vaca sagrada! – grité al verlo. - ¡Dos al hilo!

- Pasan cosas buenas cuando haces el seguimiento.

Mientras estaba allí entrecerrando los ojos para seguir el camino de la pelota sobre la costra helada en la distancia, escuché un ruido terrible, como truenos que caían a mí alrededor. El hielo en el centro de la laguna debió ser más delgado que el de la orilla, porque en un instante caí como piedra en el agua.

Una fracción de segundo después me alegraba saber que la profundidad de la laguna sólo me llegaba a la cintura. Papá me gritaba que saliera lo más rápido posible, pero mis pies estaban pegados al fondo.

- ¡Estoy estancado! – grité - ¡No puedo quitar los zapatos de nieve del lodo!

Nicholas se arrastró rápidamente al hielo, permaneciendo en las partes más gruesas para no correr la misma suerte.

- ¡Bien, si no quieres sufrir hipotermia, te sugiero que te quites esas malditas botas y salgas inmediatamente!

Desatar los cordones que conectaban mis zapatos de nieve a mis botas requería agacharme hasta el mentón en el agua helada. Los cordones de la bota izquierda salieron fácilmente, pero no podía deshacer los de la derecha. En un último intento desesperado me agaché nuevamente y desaté la bota, luego tiré lo más que pude hasta que se liberó mi talón. Una vez que el pie estuvo suelto, salté fuera del agua, tendido sobre mis manos y pies para hacer equilibrio en la superficie resbaladiza. Repté a través del hielo hasta que fue seguro ponerse de pie y luego salí disparado hacia donde estaba mi padre, con una bota en un pie y un calcetín de lana en el otro.

- ¡Quítate la ropa! – gritó - ¡Todo menos los calcetines!

- ¡Estás loco! – respondí titiritando salvajemente.

- ¡Quítate la ropa, Devon, o te la arrancaré yo mismo!

Tenía demasiado frío para discutir, así que me quedé en mi traje de Adán, con sólo mis calcetines para proteger mis pies del suelo.

Una vez que me quité la ropa, Nicholas me rodeó con su chaqueta y fuimos tan rápido como pudimos a su auto, dejando todo nuestro equipo de golf y mi ropa congelada cerca de la orilla de la laguna.

Dejamos mi auto donde estaba para no tener que conducir a casa en esas condiciones. Una vez que la calefacción hizo que mis dientes dejaran de golpearse, papá admitió que había mentido al decir que no tenía en mente una lección golf-vida relacionada con la instrucción que me dio sobre mi swing.

- Si vas a hacer algo en esta vida, hazlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Tú mamá solía decir que cualquier cosa que vale la pena comenzar vale la pena terminar, y estoy de acuerdo. Si no haces el seguimiento en el golf, los resultados son terribles, y lo mismo va para la vida. No te metas en algo y luego…

En mi estado adormilado, y con nada más que la chaqueta de mi padre para ocultar mi desnudez, estaba menos que interesado en la idea de escuchar a Nicholas pontificar, así que lo corté bruscamente.

- ¡Entiendo! – dije, elevando mi voz más de lo que pretendía. – Seguimiento en el golf y seguimiento en la vida. Entendido. Para tu conocimiento, en la vida creo que hago el seguimiento bastante bien.

Nicholas se quedó en silencio, lastimado por mi explosión. – Si realmente entendieras lo que es el seguimiento – dijo al fin – habrías aparecido esta mañana. Con o sin nieve. Te comprometiste a una lección por mes, sin excepciones.

Lo miré con incredulidad. - ¿De eso se trataba todo? No me presenté en las postrimerías de un blizzard. Perfecto. Me equivoqué. Tienes razón. Me esforzaré en el seguimiento de mis compromisos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que diga?

Se quedó callado unos momentos. Pero luego me dijo algo inesperado. – Lo siento, Blaine. – dijo suavemente. – No debí haber dicho eso. La lección no tenía nada que ver con que no vinieras esta mañana. Eso fue una coincidencia. Quería ilustrar la importancia del seguimiento para ti como padre.

Deslicé mis pies más cerca del calefactor. – Reacciono mal por el frío – suspiré – Sigue, dime lo que me querías decir.

- ¿En serio?

Me encogí de hombros. - ¿Por qué no? Pero hazlo rápido, ya casi llegamos a casa.

Nicholas activó la direccional y dobló hacia mi vecindario.

- Bien, es la versión abreviada. Como padre, tienes que hacer lo que dices que harás para que tu hijo sepa que puede confiar en ti. Si le dices que habrá un castigo si no obedece, tendrás que darle el castigo aunque no quieras. De otra manera, no aprenderá que hay consecuencias. O si le dices que estarás en su juego de Fútbol, o una obra de teatro, es mejor que estés allí o perderá la confianza en ti. – Me miró – Es eso. Nada que parta la tierra. Haz el seguimiento, el campo de golf nunca miente.

Mientras entrábamos en mi calle, sentí una oleada de resentimiento por lo que Nicholas acababa de decir. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero la hipocresía de sus palabras me dejó un gusto amargo en la boca. Las experiencias pasadas, experiencias dolorosas, esas que pase con Nicholas estaban tan lejos de lo que hoy me decía que no lo pude dejar pasar.

- Entiendo perfectamente – dije – Es como cuando un padre expulsa a su hijo de un equipo de golf sin razón aparente. No lo puede reincorporar, porque el hijo perdería la fe en la palabra de padre. ¿Verdad? Debe hacer el seguimiento o será un mal padre.

Había muchas coas que resentía de mi padre en el pasado. Algunas las solté o las olvidé con el correr de los años, pero una que nunca olvidaría – o perdonaría – fue mi experiencia final jugando golf cuando era adolescente.

Mi mente regresó a los años pasados. Aunque yo sabía que no era nada bueno en el deporte, cuando joven, traté desesperadamente de volverme bueno, aunque sea para que el "Instructor" estuviera orgulloso. Entonces lo intenté y creí que mejoraría. Nunca ocurrió.

Cuando ingresé a la secundaria, todavía me aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de que mi jugador interno se desarrollara. A la espera de ese milagro pendiente, me uní al equipo de golf de la escuela, que mi padre había entrenado por años. Tenían pocos jugadores ese año, así que nadie tuvo que rendir examen. Todos ingresaron al equipo, incluso los que nunca habían sostenido un palo.

Todos, eso sí, menos yo.

Mi padre me separó del escuadrón justo antes de nuestra primera competencia.

- No lo llevas contigo muchacho – dijo – Quizá seas bueno en otras cosas, pero no en esto.

Me palmeó en el hombro, y me hizo salir, mientras mis amigos se quedaban a competir bajo su tutela. Eso confirmó mi creencia de que nunca cubriría las expectativas de Nicholas. Él quería un hijo que lo enorgulleciera en los links, y yo simplemente no podía.

Cuando dejaba el campo de golf ese día, me prometí que nunca volvería a tocar un palo de golf. Pero antes de salir, tenía que decirle aquello que había planeado por semanas. El decirle que su hijo, el inepto que nunca podría jugar golf, también era gay. Creo eso acabo por matarlo. Lo único que recuerdo fue que me gritaba "marica" y cosas de esas, y que además, nunca, nunca podría enorgullecerlo. Me prometí que nunca volvería a tocar un palo de golf, y hasta que Kurt se embarazó y mi padre trocó los recuerdos de mi madre que había mantenido en secreto, yo había cumplido esa promesa.

- ¿Por qué me separaste del equipo? – le pregunté – Nunca lo entendí. ¿Por qué tuviste que "hacer el seguimiento" en eso? ¿Tanto te avergonzaba?

Nicholas miró para otro lado. – Hubo razones. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero explicártelas, pero quisiera esperar un poco más. – volteó para mirarme nuevamente – Cuando nazca tu hijo. Te lo explicaré entonces. ¿Es justo?

Forcé un gesto de asentimiento. – Ya pasaron trece años. ¿Qué le hace un par de meses al gran plan de las cosas?

- Bueno – dijo – No es para cambiar el tema, pero me preguntaba si hay otras lecciones que aprendiste por ti mismo hoy.

Pensé por un momento. – Creó que sí, no puedes forzar a tus hijos a escucharte. A veces se irán y harán cosas poco recomendables. Tan difícil como parece, debes permitir que tus hijos tomen sus propias decisiones y luego enfrenten las consecuencias, aunque tú sepas que están caminando sobre hielo delgado. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que algún día serás un excelente instructor.

Nuestra séptima lección estaba oficialmente terminada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... espero sus reviews :33**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, animan a seguir! :3**

**Gracias a roochi03, por apoyarme con lo de mi papá y brindarme su amistad *-* mil gracias jeje (:**


	11. Capítulo diez

**Sé que quizás quieran matarme, están en su derecho jeje Cx pero, he estado pasando por demasiados problemas en la familia. ¿Saben? no es fácil estar en tu casa, atendiendo a una persona recién operada de la ingle por una hernia, y además, enterarte que las posibilidades de vida de tu tía sean escasas, ya que su riñón ya no funciona. U.U ... así que por ello, tengo que hacerme cargo de la tienda y no he tenido chance de meterme a actualizar, hasta ahora.**

**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. En lo personal, éste es de mis capítulos favoritos :'3**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

_7 de Agosto, 1978 – El Dr. Rodríguez no le dio el alta a Elaine, sigue haciendo exámenes. Están bastantes seguros de que el cáncer regreso con toda la fuerza. Devon anhela tener a su madre en casa. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para ser el cuidador principal y ocuparme del restaurante al mismo tiempo, pero es difícil. Ruego constantemente que la salud de Elaine mejore… Devon y yo la necesitamos._

_23 de Agosto, 1978 – Esta mañana Devon entró valientemente al autobús para asistir a su primer día en el jardín de niños. Quizá salir y jugar con otros niños lo haga pensar en algo que no sea su madre. El estado de Elaine parece estar deteriorándose. Los doctores confirmaron ayer que el cáncer se extendió más allá de su esófago a los tejidos circundantes. Precisamente cuán lejos llegó, no se sabe. Hace dos días perdió la habilidad de hablar. Se comunica escribiendo notas. Me destroza el corazón ver a una mujer tan majestuosa garabateando con un lápiz para decirle a su hijo que lo ama… especialmente porque él aún no sabe leer._

_31 de Agosto, 1978 – Casi no soporto escribir, por miedo de que la escritura haga los eventos de este día más reales. Con gusto me dormiría en este instante sin escribir nada y con la esperanza de despertarme mañana y descubrir que todo fue un mal sueño. Pero no puedo dormir… me niego a dormir esta noche, porque sé que inevitablemente despertaré y enfrentaré un nuevo día sin mi mejor amiga. _

_Son las dos y media de la madrugada. Estoy documentando esto de la mejor manera que puedo para que mis recuerdos finales de Elaine permanezcan por siempre claros en mi mente…_

_Esta tarde llevé a Devon al hospital luego de la escuela para que pudiera pasar un tiempo con Elaine mientras yo trabajaba. Cuando regresé me informaron que había empeorado. Los doctores no estaban seguros de cuando más duraría. En la habitación del hospital, Devon estaba apoltronado en el asiento de la ventana y Elaine estaba dormida en la cama. Su respiración era muy débil, y lucía pálida._

_La besé suavemente en la frente, luego me arrodillé en el piso a su lado, derramé mi corazón en Dios. Rogué por su recuperación, incluso ofreciendo mi vida por la de ella. Concluí mi plegaria como mis padres me habían enseñado. "Que se haga tu voluntad". Dije esas palabras, pero en mi corazón estaba gritando "¡Qué se haga MI voluntad! ¡Mi maldita voluntad! Ella es todo para mí y sólo una en trillones para Ti, ¡así que déjala en paz!". Finalicé con un desesperanzado "amén". Quizá debí hablar en una voz más suave, porque desperté a Elaine. Sentí un tirón en el pelo que me hizo poner de pie. Elaine me miraba fijamente. Su sonrisa era débil pero tan hermosa como el día en que nos conocimos._

_Elaine se estiró al bolsillo del kilt que todavía llevaba puesto y recogió una pelota y un tee. Obviamente, le resultaba difícil levantar el brazo, pero con un brillo en los ojos, tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa de noche y comenzó a escribir en el tee y la pelota. Me los entregó cuando termino._

_El tee tenía dos letras: "N.A.", por Nicholas Anderson. La pelota decía "Blaine". Ella me apuntó y luego al tee. Luego apunto a Devon y a la pelota. Finalmente, con un gran esfuerzo, colocó la pelota sobre el tee._

- _¿Quieres que le enseñe a jugar golf? – Le dije que no se preocupara, que él sería el mejor golfista de todos los tiempos._

_Hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a llorar, luego se estiró otra vez para tomar mis manos. Las apretó fuertemente contra la pelota, sonrió una vez más tan valientemente como pudo, y luego… se fue con calma._

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué los doctores no hicieron nada más? ¿Por qué un Dios tan amoroso permitiría que Elaine sufriera? ¿Por qué ella? Por qué, por qué, por qué… un millón de preguntas, ninguna sin respuesta._

Además de "estoy embarazado", la cosa más terrorífica que mi esposo me dijo es "fiesta de bebé". Me arrojó esas palabras a la mitad de su octavo mes de embarazo.

Yo estaba disfrutando de unas sobras de pizza y de fútbol de lunes por la noche cuando dejó caer la bomba.

- Dulzura – dijo mientras caminaba como un pato por la sala de estar - ¿Tienes un momento?

- Claro, nene. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt se sentó en mi regazo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. - ¿Tienes planes para el próximo lunes? – preguntó con dulzura.

Los hombres deberían saber que eso siempre significa problemas. Las alarmas sonaban en mi cabeza, pero no podía pensar en nada de lo que debería desconfiar.

- Eh… - me atasqué – Hay… umm… No se me ocurre nada. ¿Por qué?

- Bien, mis amigas del trabajo organizaron una fiesta de bebé.

- Genial nene, será divertido para ti. Yo guardaré el fuerte y veré el juego de la semana entrante mientras estas allí.

Él hizo una mueca, dio una risita y luego inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

- Oh, no es sólo para mí dulzura – dijo descaradamente – Los esposos están invitados. Vienes conmigo.

Casi me atraganto con un bocado de pepperoni – Qué diab… - tartamudeé - ¡No! Esas fiestas no son para hombres. Son para… ¡mujeres! Bueno, hay una excepción contigo nene… pero, ¡no!

Él apretó los labios y dio una nueva risita. – No ésta dulzura. Es para cónyuges también. Todos los chicos estarán allí. El esposo de Rachel, Sam, también estará Mike. Además, realmente quiero que estés allí conmigo. Será divertido, ya verás.

- No – repetí firmemente. – Esto va en contra de las leyes más fundamentales de la naturaleza. Diversión y fiesta de bebé son términos incompatibles. ¿Qué demonios es una fiesta de bebé después de todo? Ni siquiera sé para qué son, y eso es porque no se supone que los hombres asistan, como dije, la excepción es contigo. Pero, no, no voy.

Kurt se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas. – "Reglas fundamentales de la naturaleza". Pues sucede que los hombres como tú, que no sufren el embarazo, son parte de la naturaleza. Tú vienes conmigo.

- También los problemas mentales. No voy.

Kurt me fulminó con la mirada y luego miró la pantalla del televisor. Se relajó y sonrió.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Será en la casa de Rachel, y dice que si los esposos se aburren, pueden quedarse en la otra habitación a mirar el partido en su nuevo televisor de pantalla plana gigante. Me dijeron que es enorme.

Volteé a ver a mi pobre excusa de TV. - ¿En serio?

- En serio. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo? – Pensé mucho antes de responder. ¿Cuán malo podría ser? ¿Cuánto significaría para Kurt tenerme allí, aunque pasara todo el tiempo en otra habitación mirando el partido? – Creo… que si te hace feliz, entonces bien, iré.

- Me hará muy feliz – sonrió.

La "diversión" tenía que comenzar a las siete en punto del próximo lunes, pero se nos hizo tarde y fuimos los últimos en llegar. Yo estaba preocupado porque podría perderme el comienzo del partido y toqué el timbre con ansiedad. Rachel, la mejor amiga del trabajo de Kurt, abrió la puerta casi instantáneamente.

- ¡Pero si estás radiante! – chilló cuando vio a mi esposo. Se abrazaron, y luego Rachel se dirigió hacia mí. – Hola…

- Recuerdas a mi esposo, Blaine – dijo Kurt antes de que yo pudiera responder por mí mismo. – Decidió que no se quería perder la diversión esta noche.

Rachel parecía sorprendida pero nos permitió entrar y tomó nuestros abrigos. Cuando entramos, busqué signos de los otros hombres pero no encontré nada. Dejé que Kurt y las mujeres hicieran sus presentaciones antes de deslizarme por el corredor en busca del televisor gigante.

Rachel me llamó antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. – Blaine, el baño está por aquí. – me dijo mientras apuntaba a otro corredor.

Todas dejaron de hablar y me miraron. Kurt estaba del otro lado de la sala, y cuando lo miré bajó los ojos y se mordió el labio. – De hecho – dije – estaba buscando al resto de los esposos para ver el partido.

Las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a reír. – No hay más hombres aquí – espetó una de ellas – Es una fiesta de bebé, no podría traer a mi esposo aquí ni siquiera encadenándolo al auto. – Más risas explotaron – Pero usted debe de ser muy sensible para participar en esto con su esposo.

Forcé una sonrisa y fulminé a Kurt con la mirada. – Oh, sensible y más.

Kurt dijo que lo de los hombres mirando el partido fue un malentendido. Yo quería irme de la peor manera, pero él me rogó que no me fuese. Me apartó y me dijo que sería humillante para él que no me fuera en esos términos, así que me resigne a sobresalir.

La fiesta terminó siendo una extraña colección de juegos cuyo objetivo y diseño eran incomprensibles. La primera actividad fue identificar los contenidos de una serie de pañales en los que habían vertido barras de dulces derretidos.

- En un mes tendrás que cambiar pañales que lucen así – dijo una mujer mientras estaba adivinando. Tomé un maní pastoso de un pañal, me lo arrojé a la boca y le aseguré que mi hijo no comería dulces por lo menos tres meses.

Luego de los pañales, nos embarcamos en un concurso de comer comida de bebé. Las mujeres recibían tarros de fruta o un buen postre, como crujiente de manzana o flan de plátano. A mí me dieron guisantes licuados, y nadie podía seguir a la siguiente actividad hasta que yo terminara el frasco completo. Me atraganté y resoplé (y me quejé y refunfuñé) pero eventualmente lo terminé.

Luego cambiamos el pañal de una muñeca por turnos tan rápido como pudimos con una venda en los ojos. No fui quien más tardo, pero fui declarado como perdedor porque no volteé a la muñeca para cambiarla.

Luego llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Me senté a observar desde una posición en el fondo de la sala. Cada vez que Kurt sacaba ropa, un cobertor u otro artículo de bebé de su envoltorio y lo mostraba, sin importar cuál fuera el artículo, todas las mujeres decían ohhhh y ahhhh y cosas como "Eso es taaaaaan lindo" y "¿No es precioso?" ¿Un paquete de pañales? ¿Precioso? Tuve que unirme a los ohhhh y ahhhh sólo para no reírme.

A la mitad de apertura de regalos, mi esposo abrió un libro y leyó el título en silencio. Para mí, ese fue el punto donde terminó todo el humor de esta tarde desperdiciada.

- Toma, dulzura – dijo, entregándome el libro. – Esto es para ti. "La guía de cambio de pañales para idiotas"

Trate de mantener las cosas livianas en medio de las risas por lo bajo. - ¿Porque no fui contigo al seminario de padres que esperan el último fin de semana? ¿O porque cambié la muñeca al revés?

- No – respondió contundente – Porque eres el idiota.

Todas en la sala pensaron que era la cosa más graciosa que escucharon, pero para mí fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Arrojé el libro al piso y salí furioso de la casa. Luego de ser totalmente humillado por Kurt frente a tanta gente, la mayoría completamente extrañas, pensé que podría encontrar a alguien que la lleve a casa.

Puse el auto en marcha y estaba en reversa cuando Kurt salió con dificultad de la casa, sosteniendo su vientre con cuidado para andar lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detente! – Golpeó el capo del auto con la mano. – Blaine… por favor. Lo lamento.

Abrí la ventanilla. - ¿No fue suficiente que me mintieras acerca de que venían los demás esposos? ¿Y no fue suficiente someterme a toda clase de sinsentidos femeninos como caca de chocolate derretido? ¿Ahora soy el idiota? Muy bueno.

Kurt estaba llorando. – No sé qué estaba pensando. No estaba pensando. Sólo quería que vinieras conmigo esta noche, es todo. Ese comentario acerca del libro fue lo más tonto que he dicho. ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Por favor Blaine, no te vayas!

- Quizá debería explicar cómo me siento ahora con un dicho que ya conoces. "Errar es Kurt, arruinar todo es mi Kurt, y perdonar lleva tiempo" – me preparé para avanzar – Te amo, Kurt, pero en este momento no me gustas mucho. Buenas noches. – Cerré la ventanilla y me fui.

Estaba demasiado tenso para ir directo a casa, así que conduje por un tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos. Eventualmente fui a la casa de mi padre.

- Necesito jugar golf – dije cuando se abrió la puerta – Estoy listo para mi próxima lección.

Estaba feliz de verme pero más que un poco sorprendido. - ¿A las ocho y media de la noche? ¿Qué pasa?

Le relaté cómo fui engañado para ir a la fiesta de bebé de Kurt y la horrible experiencia que resultó ser. Cuando le dije que dejé a Kurt solo en la fiesta, él no estaba seguro de que el golf fuese la manera más apropiada de manejar las cosas.

- En lugar de golf, ¿no te parece que deberías regresar y hablar con él?

- No estoy listo para hablar – dije terco – Además, pensé que tú habías dicho que el golf tenía las respuestas a todo. ¿Por qué no a esto? ¿Qué paso con "el golf es la vida"?

Nicholas consideró cuidadosamente mi pregunta. – El golf nos puede enseñar mucho. Sólo pienso que en este caso, ambos sabemos qué hay que hacer. Jugar al golf sólo retrasaría lo inevitable. Necesitas hablar con Kurt.

- Lo sé – suspiré – Pero ahora honestamente no sé qué puedo decir para no empeorar la situación.

- Ya veo. Quizás tengas razón. Vamos a jugar golf.

Subimos a su auto. No me dijo a qué campo nos íbamos a escabullir en la noche, pero me aseguró que tenía un plan. Diez minutos después nos detuvimos en Pete's Putts, un campo cubierto para golpes cortos.

Reí. - ¿Golf en miniatura?

- No te preocupes. – dijo con una sonrisa – El tamaño del campo no tiene relación con el tamaño de la solución.

El adolescente nos entregó una pelota color pastel y un putter a cada uno. Antes de comenzar, nos tomamos varios minutos para estudiar el campo. Cada hoyo tenía una réplica en miniatura de un lugar i una ciudad icónica. La Torre Eiffel se alzaba sobre el agujero del primer hoyo. La segunda calle rodaba por el medio del Cañón del Colorado, y la tercera forzaba a los golfistas alrededor de los monolitos de Stonehenge.

Para mi gran satisfacción, el nivel de competencia era mucho más parejo entre mi padre y yo, con hoyos cuya longitud se media en metros, no decenas de metros. Después de cinco hoyos, yo perdía sólo por tres golpes, y al llegar al decimoprimero, sólo por uno.

El duodécimo fue el más difícil. Montones de pequeños senadores con cabeza bamboleantes estaban colocados a lo largo de la calle, y bloqueaban un golpe directo al agujero que estaba justo en la puerta de la entrada de la Casa Blanca. Mientras colocaba mi putter para golpear en la dirección de la primera dama, un estornudo hizo erupción en mi nariz. Golpeé la pelota de manera errática en el primer "Ah-chís" y salió en la dirección equivocada, rebotó contra una cerca y se detuvo en el centro de la Avenida Pennsylvania.

- ¡Maldito golf! – dije bruscamente cuando terminaron los estornudos. – ¡Esto me va a restar dos o tres golpes! Quizá más.

Esperaba que mi padre se divirtiera con esto, pero no reía. – Blaine, comienza nuevamente, toma un mulligan.

Casi no les creo a mis oídos. No pensaba que la palabra mulligan estuviera en el vocabulario de mi padre, y el pensamiento de que él me ofrezca uno en el campo de golf (incluso en uno de miniatura) estaba más allá de la razón.

- ¿Un mulligan? ¿En serio? No pensé que creías en las segundas oportunidades.

- Oh, vamos. Esto no es un evento de la PGA. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. Cometiste un error, y pienso deberías tomar un mulligan.

- ¿Pero esto es en serio? – pregunté otra vez con escepticismo.

Él asintió al unísono con la primera dama.

Con su bendición, recuperé mi pelota y preparé el tiro. Esta vez fue justo donde quería, rebotó contra una pared y rodó hasta detenerse cerca del Lincoln Memorial. Terminé el hoyo con un respetable tres, aventajé a mi padre en un tiro y empatamos la ronda.

Nicholas miró la réplica del Big Ben en el próximo hoyo. Eran las diez menos cinco. – Creo que deberíamos darnos por satisfechos. Ambos jugamos bien, y la lección terminó.

- ¿Terminó? Pero tengo la oportunidad de ganar. Además, todavía no sé qué le voy a decir a Kurt cuando regrese a casa.

Nicholas levantó las cejas cuestionándome. - ¿No prestaste atención esta noche?

Pensé en cada uno de los hoyos que jugamos, intentando desvelar qué podía deducir de hacer tiros cortos alrededor del mundo que me ayudara a suavizar las cosas con Kurt. No deduje nada.

- Qué pena – dijo mi padre cuando vio mi mirada vacía. – Blaine, esto no tiene ciencia. ¡Necesitas darle un mulligan a Kurt! Estoy seguro de que está esperando uno.

- No te sigo. ¿Quieres que le dé la oportunidad de volver a empezar?

Él sacudió la cabeza. – Piensa en panorámico. En el golf, un mulligan es una oportunidad de volver a empezar, sí, pero es mucho más que eso. Es una oportunidad de redimirse sin castigo. Es un acto de piedad que tu compañero de golf te otorga cuando se cometió un error. – Hizo una pausa – Los mulligan de la vida pueden tomar muchas formas, pero todos se reducen a una misma cosa: el perdón.

- ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Así como así?

- Así como así – repitió – Déjalo atrás y avanza al próximo tiro. Quizá él te dé un mulligan también, por irte y dejarlo solo en la maldita fiesta de bebé.

Exhalé lentamente. – No sé, quiero decir, sé que debería, no sé si podré. Usualmente soy yo el que hace cosas estúpidas. No estoy seguro de que me guste esta inversión de roles.

- ¿Y él no suele perdonarte?

Asentí.

Acordamos terminar el juego en un empate e inmediatamente salimos de Pete's Putts. Mi padre condujo hasta su casa para que yo pudiera ir a mi auto. En el camino, me pregunté si él no estaba esperando mulligans en la vida. Habló antes de que pudiera preguntar.

- Es fácil hablar de mulligans, pero darlos es difícil. Sabes… - vaciló – Yo… yo no soy el que era. Tuviste razón en estar enfadado estos años. No te apoyé como debí. Pero estoy cambiando. – mantuvo la mirada adelante mientras conducía. – Hay por lo menos un mulligan que espero desde que fuiste un estudiante de primer año en la secundaria.

- ¿El equipo de golf? ¡Ha! Ese fue el momento en que comprendí cuánto de avergonzaba. ¿Perdonar eso? No, no creo.

- Blaine – dijo cuidadosamente – la cuestión con los mulligan es que los necesitan tanto el que los da como el que los recibe. Ya te dije que tuve una buena razón para hacer lo que hice y que te explicaré a su debido momento. Pero no tiene sentido seguir aferrándote a tu animosidad. No lastima a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Ninguno dijo una palabra por casi cinco minutos. Observé pasar la nieve sucia y marrón al costado del camino, preguntándome si estaba en mí perdonar a mi padre por dejarme de lado en el momento en que desesperadamente necesitaba su aprobación. Parecía imposible. Como mi madre, comencé a listar las razones por las que debía o no debía perdonar a Nicholas. Encontré muchas razones por las que no debería, y sólo una por la que sí debería. Porque es mi padre. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente? ¿Qué clase de padre había sido él? ¿Y quién era él para proponerme tales ideas cuando yo nunca vi una traza de perdón en él?

Finalmente rompí el silencio. – Leí en tu diario acerca de la muerte de mamá.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes hablarme de perdón?

Él disminuyó la velocidad al acercarse a una curva y sacó los ojos del camino para mirarme. - ¿Qué?

- Admítelo. Eres el ejemplo perfecto de rencor guardado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Porque es verdad!

Los ojos de Nicholas interrogaron los míos, buscando algo, pero él no dijo una palabra.

- ¿Ves? No lo niegas. – dije – Estás aferrado a más bagaje emocional que diez personas juntas.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué hay cientos de fotos de mamá desparramadas por la casa? Murió hace veintitrés años, y probablemente todavía culpas a Dios. O quizá sea a ella a quien culpaste todos estos años.

- ¿Por qué la culparía? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Hice una pausa, y el pensamiento que vino a mi mente era algo que nunca antes había considerado. Pero en ese momento, tuvo perfecto sentido para mí. – Porque – dije calmadamente, mirando al piso – te dejó conmigo.

Él no respondió. Casi no soporto mirarlo por miedo a que su rostro confirmara lo que yo acababa de decir. Cuando logré levantar la vista, Nicholas estaba sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, atrapadas por sus gruesas pestañas. Estábamos llegando a casa, y ninguno dijo nada más.

Doblamos en su calle. Bajé y caminé hacia mi auto. Nicholas también bajó, lentamente. Me miró fijamente por lo que se sintió una eternidad, haciendo muecas, como si quisiera decir algo más pero sin poder hacerlo. Saludó apenas con la mano, luego caminó a la casa y abrió la puerta. Lo observé todo el camino. Justo antes de entrar a la casa, se detuvo y miró alrededor.

- ¿Blaine? – preguntó en la oscuridad. No dije nada, pero él sabía que lo estaba escuchando. – Una vez me preguntaste si el sol había regresado después de que tu mamá murió.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Bien, quería que supieras… nunca fue el sol del cielo el que iluminaba mis días. Era el solecito que jugaba en mi regazo. Sé que nunca lo supe demostrar, pero nunca me avergoncé de ti. – Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me senté en la calle por quince minutos, con el motor encendido.

Había más cosas que decirle a mi padre, pero tanto había pasado entre nosotros que no podía volver atrás. – Algunas cosas no se arreglan con un mulligan. – Me dije al fin. Luego me golpeó la idea de que mi padre había olvidado algo muy importante esta noche. Salté del auto, marché a la puerta de Nicholas y golpeé tan fuerte como pude.

- Seguimiento – dije, firme, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué?

Vi, por las manchas húmedas en sus mejillas, que las lágrimas finalmente habían desbordado del dique de sus pestañas. Era raro ver a Nicholas Anderson llorando, y me tomó por sorpresa. – Nuestro trato – continué – necesito la próxima entrega de tarjetas.

- Por supuesto – dijo con la voz ahogada – entra.

Nicholas se enjugó el rostro mientras daba zancadas hacia mi vieja habitación, donde guardaba el baúl con las tarjetas. Al girar para cerrar la puerta, vi una gran caja en el piso donde el corredor de entrada se encontraba en la sala de estar. Estaba llena de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Luego de cerrar la puerta fui a revisar.

Parado justo encima de la caja, ahogué un grito. Mis ojos se fueron a la caja de la chimenea, y luego a cada pared. Cada foto de mi madre, grande o chica, estaba empacada en esa caja. Miré otra vez la repisa, pero sólo estaban las preciadas pelotas de golf de mi padre, cada una en su tee dentro de la seguridad de su globo de vidrio transparente. Me pregunté si quitar las fotos lo llevó a las lágrimas o si fueron las cosas que le dije antes de que entrara.

Escuché que una puerta se cerraba y regresé a mi posición inicial frente a la puerta. No quería que mi padre supiera que yo había estado fisgoneando sus recuerdos bien embalados.

- Toma – dijo Nicholas unos momentos después, entregándome las tarjetas que había elegido.

- ¿Sólo cuatro?

Él asintió. – Todas de la misma fecha.

- Esperaba más.

- Me temo que es todo lo que hay. Dijiste que querías aprender acerca de tu mamá, y estas cuatro tarjetas son las últimas que tienen que ver algo con ella.

Hojeé las tarjetas en mi mano. Las cuatro estaban escritas con letra ínfima y fechadas el 5 de septiembre de 1978, cinco días después de la muerte de mi madre. – Bien, entonces, rompiste el trato.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Acordaste traerme nuevas tarjetas cada vez que jugásemos golf. Todavía nos queda una lección. ¿Qué me traerás el mes entrante?

Él sonrió con gracia. – No te preocupes, Blaine. Traeré más tarjetas para… - hizo una pausa, mirando a la gran caja de fotos sobre el piso. – Es mejor que te vayas ahora. Ha sido una noche larga, y tu dulce esposo no debería esperar más para recibir su mulligan por mi cuenta.

- No – acordé – No debería esperar – abría la puerta y salí al aire fresco de la noche. – Buenas noches, papá.

De vuelta en mi auto, encendí el motor y la luz de lectura. Quería ver a Kurt (ya me había resignado al hecho de que necesitaba perdonarlo) pero había algo que quería hacer antes. Tomé las tarjetas que me habían dado y comencé a leer.

_5 de Septiembre, 1978 – Mi dulce Elaine fue enterrada hoy. El ministro sugirió que sus seres queridos trajeran algo especial para ella en su viaje a "lo desconocido". Dijo que lo había hecho por años para ayudar al proceso de sanación. Yo qué sé. Acepté seguir el juego. Antes del velatorio general, Devon y yo nos unimos a los padres de Elaine para decir nuestros adioses y dejarle los regalos de despedida que elegimos._

_Daniel le dio el certificado de terminación del curso para dejar de fumar que acababa de hacer. Su madre le llevó copias de sus notas de Princeton y las acomodó suavemente debajo del brazo de su hija fallecida, diciéndole que ahora podía terminar su educación sin más distracciones._

_Yo le di dos putters, mi favorito y otro que había comprado especialmente para ella. Le dije que usara el suyo para practicar con San Andrés, el santo patrón de los golfistas, para que esté lista para jugar conmigo cuando la vuelva a ver. El mío, le explique, es para cuando se encuentre con Dios. _

- _Golpéalo en la cabeza con el palo – le susurré – por alejarte de mí y de Devon._

_Devon fue el más considerado de todos. Se estiró y colocó su equipo de veterinario en el ataúd y le prometió a su mamá que, si ella cuidaba a los animales en el cielo, él lo haría en la tierra. De alguna manera pienso que cumplirá la promesa._

_La ceremonia en el cementerio fue un evento sombrío. Llovió sin cesar. Cuando el ministro terminó, todos estábamos empapados y chapoteando en el lodo._

_Como el último pedido de Elaine fue que le enseñara a Devon a jugar golf, decidí no esperar más. Al término del funeral, lo llevé bajo la lluvia al campo más cercano y comencé su educación formal en el arte de balancear palos. ¿Estoy loco por hacer eso? Probablemente, pero el golf aplaca el dolor._

_Me gustaría decir que Devon tiene talento natural y que su primera lección fue brillante._

_No lo tiene, y no lo fue._

_El pobre chico apenas se las arregló para golpear la pelota. Cuando conectaba, iba invariablemente en la dirección equivocada. Lo regañe más fuerte de lo que debí, ya que todavía no tiene cinco años y su madre acaba de morir, pero no pude evitarlo._

- _¡Balanceas el palo como una trucha hachando madera! – grité - ¡Si quieres llegar a la PGA, tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso!_

_Estaba temblando de frío cuando la pelota finalmente cayó al primer agujero, así que recogimos todo y fuimos a casa. Pero estoy decidido a cumplir mi promesa a Elaine, Devon APRENDERÁ a jugar golf, aunque me tome toda la vida enseñarle._

* * *

**¿Alguien más lloró como yo al leer las últimas tarjetas? Wuaaa**

**Ahora sé porque Blaine es veterinario :')**

**Espero sus reviews! :3**

**Por cierto, muy pronto subiré una nueva historia, no es mía, yo solo ayudo jeje xD Espero tengan el tiempo de leerla también :3**


	12. Capítulo once

**Regresé! lskacnaklnvcalk :'3 ... DAMN, este capítulo me hizo llorar jeje, además, mañana... mañana se estrena el capítulo de Glee mas triste de todos... u.u el adión a Finn y Cory u.u lloraré como magdalena! D:**

**Bueno, les comento que ya solamente queda un capítulo más de esta historia y el epílogo.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón, todavía sollozando, cuando me deslicé por la puerta delantera. Una de sus amigas lo había llevado a casa en el momento en que me fui de la fiesta, y él me había estado esperando pacientemente desde ese momento.

- Hola – dije cautelosamente.

Él se pasó el revés de la manga por los ojos y luego me extendió la mano, llamándome sin decir una palabra.

Tomó mi mano en la suya cuando me senté a su lado en el sillón. Cuando estuve sentado completamente, él se sentó en mi regazo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

- No puedo comenzar a decir cuánto lo lamento – gimoteó – esa fue la cosa más estúpida que hice en mi vida.

- ¿Cuál? – hice una mueca - ¿mentir sobre el partido o todo el incidente de la _Guía del Idiota_?

Él levanto su cabeza. - Ninguno – bromeó, con la voz entrecortado por el llanto – porque no encontramos una jarra de comida de bebé más asquerosa para darte. Esos guisantes licuados fueron muy fáciles de comer.

- ¡Y casi salen igual de fácil! – tomé sus dos manos en las mías – Escúchame – dije más seriamente – yo también me quiero disculpar. No debí dejarte ahí solo.

- No – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz – no debiste.

- Lo sé, debí haberte enviado solo en primer lugar.

Kurt rió, y seguimos hablando, bromeando hasta que todo volvió a estar bien. Él colocó mi mano en su vientre. El bebé saltó a mi tacto. – Lo hizo todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera. Lo que me recuerda… ¿adónde fuiste?

- Fui a la tienda – mentí – fui y me compré un lindo televisor de pantalla gigante. Me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero su boca sonrió. - ¡No lo hiciste!

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, juguetón. – Después de lo que dije en la fiesta, creo que lo entiendo.

Reí. – Así que si en realidad no fui a comprar uno esta noche, ¿significa que tengo tu permiso para comprar uno mañana?

Antes de que pudiera decir no, lo besé en los labios y lo tomé en mis brazos. – Aunque lo diga en castellano, alemán, italiano, o en el idioma que tú quieras nene – susurré suavemente en su oído – tú eres mi tesoro, Kurt.

Dar mulligans nunca fue tan dulce.

Con la paz y el amor restablecidos, Kurt quiso avanzar con su próxima tarea importante en su lista prenatal. – Tenemos todas estas hermosas cosas nuevas de bebé, y quiero organizarlas en su cuarto – dijo – Creo que debe ser el instinto de nido del que todos hablan.

- ¿Tenemos que anidar ahora, nene? Es casi medianoche, y luego de toda la diversión en la casa de Rachel, estoy listo para ir a la cama.

- Tú ve la cama, cariño. Yo me quedaré un poco más y ordenaré las cosas más pequeñas. Dejaré la cuna para que la armes mañana dulzura.

- No puedo esperar – me incliné para darle el beso de las buenas noches, pero antes de que mis labios lo tocaran, se dobló, y su cara se torcía de dolor. Estaba sujetando un costado de su abdomen. - ¿Qué pasa? – dije sin aliento, tomándolo del brazo.

Kurt respiró rápido por unos momentos, jadeando hasta que el dolor disminuyó. – No sé, pero dolió mucho.- Se puso de pie, todavía jadeando y sujetando su costado. – Probablemente no sea nada. – Kurt avanzó, me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y me dijo que no me preocupara. – Iré contigo en un momento.

- ¿Estás seguro de estar bien? Quizá deberíamos… ¡Kurt! – mis ojos se fijaron en una mancha oscura en sus pijamas color crema - ¡Estás sangrando!

Kurt siguió mi mirada a un punto en su pierna que se estaba poniendo de un rojo intenso. - ¡No! – aulló - ¡No, por favor! – su grito fue interrumpido por otra ola de dolor que lo dejó aferrándose a su vientre y a su espalda baja a la vez.

Kurt sugirió llamar a una ambulancia, pero yo sabía que el camino más rápido para llegar al hospital era conmigo al volante. Sabía por experiencia en partos animales que si el bebé estaba en grandes dificultades, necesitaba nacer lo más rápido posible, y dudaba que el equipo de emergencias local estuviera preparado para practicar una cesárea de emergencia.

Volamos por la calle, y minutos después frené con violencia frente a la sala de emergencias. Bajé de un salto y corrí a través de las puertas automáticas para tomar una silla de ruedas. Kurt bajó del auto y se dobló instantáneamente por el dolor. La mancha de sangre en su pierna había crecido durante el trayecto. – Auuuu! – gimió - ¡Mi bebé no!

Llevé a Kurt rápidamente a emergencias. La recepcionista llamó en ese momento a un equipo ambulatorio. Pusieron a Kurt en una camilla y lo llevaron a la sala de examen. Yo me quedé para firmar los papeles de admisión.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que vi a mi padre.

La imagen de él enjugando sus lágrimas todavía estaba fresca en mi mente. En todos estos años, nunca había pensado en llamarlo pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto en nuestra relación estos últimos ocho meses que me sentí obligado a hacerle saber qué estaba sucediendo. Me tomé un momento para marcar su número en mi celular y le di las noticias antes de reunirme con mi esposo. Contra mis objeciones, me dijo que llegaría al hospital tan pronto como pudiera.

Llamaron a la doctora Santana López, experimentada médica neonatal, para revisar a Kurt. Ella midió, escuchó y auscultó. El corazón del bebé latía mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, lo que la preocupaba visiblemente.

- Quisiera un ultrasonido para confirmar qué está ocurriendo aquí – le dijo la doctora López a una de las residentes – Enfóquese en la pared uterina. Quiero las imágenes en mis manos en diez minutos. Mientras tanto, veré si hay una sala de operaciones libre.

- ¿Quién necesita una sala de operaciones? – pregunté con inocencia, esperando que fuera para alguien más.

Ella escribió algunas notas en su bloc antes de responder. – Si estoy en lo cierto, me temo que su esposo, señor Anderson.

Miré a Kurt y luego otra vez a la doctora. - ¿Sabe qué es lo que está mal?

Su expresión era grave. - ¿Mi mejor opción? _Abruptio placentae. _Significaba que la placenta se desgarró del útero, lo que explicaría la hemorragia interna. También causaría el sufrimiento fetal que vemos, porque el bebé podría no estar recibiendo suficiente oxígeno – dudó – Incluso desgarros parciales de la placenta pueden ser muy serios para el bebé y el padre.

- Quiere decir que ambos podrían…

Ella asintió apenas, y dijo un callado "sí".

Asentí y tomé las manos de Kurt en las mías. Él había esperado demasiado para que se le niegue la maternidad/paternidad con este embarazo tan avanzado. Y ahora lo mismo por lo que tanto rezó y esperó, amenazaba su vida. Peor aún, amenazaba la vida de su hijo, nuestro hijo. Fue en ese momento, cuando la idea de que quizá no sería padre me golpeó la cabeza como un palo, ya que ser padre se convirtió de repente en lo más importante de mi vida.

- Señor Anderson – continuó la doctora arrancándome de mi epifanía – Tenemos que llevar arriba a su esposo ahora mismo. Le pido que permanezca en la sala de espera mientras decidimos la mejor manera de proceder. ¿Está bien?

Asentí nuevamente. El residente llevó a Kurt en la silla de ruedas fuera del espacio tras cortinas de la sala de emergencias, y fuera de mi vista.

- Él está en buenas manos, señor Anderson – me aseguró la doctora López.

Camino a la sala de espera, pasé a un camillero que llevaba a una joven futura mamá en una silla de ruedas. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el bolso escocés de la chica, aferrado firmemente a sus dedos. Lucía extrañamente familiar. Luego mi mirada subió a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, y nos reconocimos en el mismo instante.

- ¡Eres tú! – dijimos al unísono.

- El veterinario – dijo con un grito ahogado.

- La reina del drama adolescente – dije yo, igualmente sorprendido de encontrarme con la mujer que nos robó un bolso y su contenido sólo para devolverlos unas semanas después. El camillero que empujaba la silla se detuvo cuando hablé. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás embarazada?

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Asintió.

- Guau. ¿Estabas… ya… esa noche?

Asintió nuevamente. – Por eso estábamos robando dinero – una lágrima rodo lejos de su pestaña, y la enjugó. – Lo lamento tanto.

- No lo lamentes – dije – Todos cometemos errores.

El camillero habló. – Señora, deberíamos ir a Maternidad.

- Oh… ¿darás a luz esta noche?

La chica puso el bolso en su regazo. – Rompí aguas – saludó gentilmente con la mano mientras el camillero comenzaba a caminar.

Saludé y se fueron.

Mis pensamientos regresaron instantáneamente a Kurt y nuestro bebé.

Nicholas ya estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando llegué.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó.

Me senté a su lado y cuidadosamente le relaté todo lo ocurrido, incluso el diagnóstico de la doctora. Cuando terminé, sumergí la cabeza en mis manos. – Si algo le pasa al bebé ahora, después de hacer esperar a Kurt por tanto tiempo, yo seré el culpable. Es mi culpa.

- Tonterías. Nadie es culpable. Estas cosas sólo… pasan.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, pero sentarme no sofocaba mi pánico, así que me puse de pie e intenté caminar de un lado a otro. Mi mente estaba absorta en el caos de la vida y la desesperanza de la mortalidad. Recordé las cosas amargas que mi padre había escrito el día en que murió mi madre, culpando a Dios por lo injusto que era todo. Esos mismos sentimientos estaban llenando mi corazón cuando comencé a comprender que podría perder a mi esposo e hijo de una vez.

Cinco minutos de caminar no calmaron mis nervios, así que volví a sentarme. La doctora López apareció un minuto después. Salté a mis pies cuando la vi venir. - ¿Cómo están? – le pregunte con aprehensión.

- Confirmamos que la placenta se desprendió. La buena noticia es que sabemos con qué estamos tratando.

- ¿Y la mala noticia?

Apretó los labios. – Como no sabemos cuándo comenzó la separación, no tenemos manera de saber cuánto tiempo el bebé estuvo sufriendo o cuánta sangre perdió Kurt. El hecho de que haya comenzado a manchar esta noche cuando comenzaron los dolores es una buena señal. Quizá la separación ocurrió esta noche. Pero es concebible que haya tenido hemorragia interna por un día, una semana, incluso más. Están preparándolo para cirugía, que es lo más importante; abrirlo y sacar al bebé. Si todo sale bien, deberíamos tener a su bebé recién nacida y a su esposo bien alrededor de una hora.

- ¿Y si no? Si no va bien, digo…

- Estamos haciendo todo lo correcto, señor Anderson. Le avisaré si hay novedades.

Cuando ella se fue, Nicholas se puso de pie y me palmeó la espalda. – Ya regreso hijo – esa fue la primera vez que me llamó "hijo". Usualmente me llamaba muchacho, o chico, o Devon, inclusive Blaine. El uso de la palabra me tomó por sorpresa. Me gustaba cómo sonaba. Salió, apurado, de la sala de espera y se escurrió por las puertas del hospital. Cuando regresó unos pocos minutos después, llevaba un palo de golf.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Te dije que necesitabas nueve lecciones antes de que tu bebé naciera. Sólo tuvimos ocho. Vamos, la doctora dijo que tenemos una hora. Es más que suficiente.

Sacudía la cabeza incrédulo. - ¡Estás realmente loco! Estamos en el hospital ¡Por Dios!

- Vamos – me conminó nuevamente.

- Hasta que esté seguro de que mi esposo y mi hijo están bien, no voy a ninguna parte. ¿No te das cuenta de que ambos podrían… - no pude terminar la frase. Golpeé el puño en el sillón por la frustración.

- Debes tener esperanza – dijo Nicholas. Gentilmente me rodeó con uno de sus gruesos brazos. No me aparté como solía hacer.

- ¿Esperanza de qué? ¿De que no saldré de aquí viudo?

Él sonrió con compasión. – Esperanza de que Dios sepa lo que está haciendo.

Una risa cínica escapó de mi garganta, y solté a mi padre. – No sabe. Tú, yo, mamá, Kurt allí bajo el cuchillo. Todos nosotros somos testimonio.

Nicholas me miró de arriba abajo. No me sentía juzgado, sino sujeto a una evaluación de rutina por un padre preocupado.

- Vamos, hijo – dijo, usando otra vez el título poco familiar – Terminemos tus lecciones de golf.

- ¡El golf no puede ayudar en nada ahora!

- Me permito disentir – dijo cortésmente – Vamos, no llevará mucho tiempo. El golf tiene una lección más que necesitas aprender ahora mismo.

- ¡Papá! – dije entre dientes - ¡Basta! Esto es la vida real, no un estúpido juego. No voy a balancear un palo de golf mientras Kurt está sangrando en la mesa de operaciones. Y no te atrevas a decir que el "golf es la vida" – agregué – El golf no es la vida. La vida es la vida, incluso la muerta es la vida, pero no el golf.

- Tienes razón. Me enseñaste eso en los últimos meses. Probablemente intentaste enseñarme eso toda tu vida, pero yo sólo presté atención últimamente.

Lo miré con curiosidad. – ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo ahora?

Sonrió levemente. – Desde que tu mamá falleció, usé el golf como una muleta para renguear por la vida. Así lidié con el dolor. Me perdí mucho de la alegría de la vida por eso, pero… - se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero… de alguna manera me dieron un mulligan – hizo una mueca – El mejor maldito mulligan del mundo. Una segunda oportunidad de ser padre. ¡Y a punto de ser abuelo! Una segunda oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida, aunque sea una vez por mes – se apoyó en la pared, mirando al piso – Eso es más de lo que merezco.

Yo estaba estupefacto. ¿Era esté el mismo hombre al que siempre le importó más mejorar su handicap que pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Era el mismo tipo que me expulsó del equipo de golf sin molestarse en decirme por qué? – Entonces… no necesitamos una última lección, ¿no?

- Sí – dijo, levantando bruscamente la cabeza – Nueve lecciones. Ese fue el trato. El golf puede no ser la vida, y la vida seguramente no es un juego, pero eso no significa que debamos ignorar una buena lección cuando se presenta.

- Bien – respondí con sarcasmo – si piensas que esta lección es más importante que mi esposo, entonces…

- No es más importante que él. Es para él.

- ¿Para Kurt?

- Y el bebé.

Mi renuncia se disolvió en un fuerte suspiro. – Bien, pero tiene que ser rápido. Quiero estar cerca por si pasa cualquier cosa – al salir de la sala de espera hablé con la enfermera a cargo – Por favor, si escucha cualquier cosa acerca de Kurt Anderson, cualquier cosa, llámenme de inmediato.

- No se preocupe señor Anderson, lo haremos.

Doblamos por el corredor más cercano y pasamos la tienda de regalos. Mi padre se detuvo para estudiar el mapa del hospital. – Por aquí – dijo. Unos pocos minutos después estábamos en la capilla del hospital. Estaba completamente vacío. – Perfecto – sonrió.

- Sí – dije sin expresión, y me senté en el último banco. – Seguro que Dios es un gran fanático del golf. No le va a molestar esto.

- No bromees. Es perfecto – aseguró nuevamente – No lo olvides, esto es más acerca de Kurt y el bebé que acerca del golf.

Mire hacia arriba, a las gruesas vigas de madera del techo. – Es más fácil bromear que enfrentar la realidad – me quejé.

Mi padre caminaba en el frente de la capilla. Se detuvo en un gran espacio vacío entre el primer banco y el púlpito. – No tienes remedio.

- ¿Yo no tengo remedio? Esta situación no tiene remedio. Míranos. Dos hombres grandes con nada mejor que hacer que practicar el swing, mientras mi esposo yace, en algún lugar, muriendo.

- No sabes si está muriendo – replicó.

- ¡Y tú no sabes que no! Pero de todas maneras, ¡no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo ahora! ¿Por eso no tengo remedio? Sí, nadie lo tiene – apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldar del banco.

Papá me estudiaba a la vez que zarandeaba el palo hacia adelante y atrás. – Yo solía pensar así.

- Lo sé, lo leí todo, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh sí – Tomó el palo y le dio un swing de práctica lento y arqueado – ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

- No

- Está bien, era una pregunta retórica. Tu problema es la postura. Te paras muy vertical durante el movimiento, y luego levantas la cabeza justo antes de golpear la pelota. Un buen golfista mantiene la cabeza gacha y las rodillas flexionadas.

Me enderecé en el banco y me incliné hacia adelante. - ¿Es esta la importantísima clase para la que me arrastraste aquí?

- Buen intento. – hizo una mueca y me indicó que me acercara. Yo no le encontraba sentido, pero me puse de pie y caminé. Él me alcanzó el driver. Lo tomé y di un par de golpes que rozaron torpemente la alfombra con cada balanceo.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Nada mal, pero todavía pareces una maldita trucha fuera del agua. Dobla más tus rodillas y haz un swing legítimo esta vez. No estás hachando madera.

Doblé mis rodillas un poco más e hice un swing.

- Mejor – comentó – pero mantén la cabeza gacha a través de todo el movimiento hasta que la fuerza del palo la levante naturalmente. Cabeza abajo, rodillas flexionadas, y balancea.

Lo hice otra vez, me instó a flexionar aún más las rodillas. – Confía en mí, hijo. Puedo no sentirse natural al principio, pero a veces, doblar las rodillas puede hacer toda la diferencia.

- ¿Más? – pregunté luego de flexionarlas todo lo que podía.

- Más.

- Debes estar bromeando – Estaba prácticamente de cuclillas, más flexión y quedaría en el piso – Nadie puede golpear así una pelota.

Papá se paró a mi lado. - ¿No? Pensaba que no estabas lo suficientemente bajo – se estiró, tomó mi hombro y me empujó hacia abajo. Mis rodillas golpearon ruidosamente el piso – Perfecto – murmuró.

Me retorcí para ver qué estaba haciendo mi padre, pero él también estaba arrodillado. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Repitió su primera instrucción. – Un buen golfista mantiene su cabeza gacha y las rodillas flexionadas. Puede que no se siente natural al principio, pero doblar las rodillas puede hacer toda la diferencia.

Miré alrededor, de pronto más consiente de mis alrededores. Probablemente no era coincidencia que Nicholas eligiera este lugar en particular para nuestra lección final. - ¿Rezar?

- Sí, rezar. Un golfista nunca está tan alto como cuando está de rodillas. No hay nada malo en pedir un poco de ayuda cuando los eventos de la vida está fuera de control. Con Kurt, por ejemplo, aunque ahora no puedes estar a su lado, tienes esperanza. Hay por lo menos una cosa más que puedes hacer para ayudarlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? La plegaria no es nada, es como un perro sarnoso rogando a su amo que le dé un hueso.

Papá pensó brevemente mis palabras y luego las torció. - ¡Buena analogía! Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que los perros aman los huesos, pero a veces tienen que pedir para conseguir uno. Inteligente. Debo recordar eso.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Dio una risita. – Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes? Según recuerdo, oraste por ayuda la noche en que mamá murió, y mira cómo terminó.

- Tienes razón – concedió – culpé a Dios por mucho tiempo. De hecho, luego de que tu mamá falleciera, pasaron veintidós años antes de que me dignara a pedirla alguna clase de asistencia.

Hice el cálculo en mi cabeza. – Venti… ¿cuándo? ¿Este año?

- La noche en que viniste a mi casa. Después de que exploté y te envié caminado a tu auto.

- ¿Por qué entonces?

- No lo sé, sólo… sé que nuca fui un buen padre, y menos desde que perdí a Elaine. Pero con Kurt embarazado y tú preocupado por ser tan mal padre como fui yo, pensé que había llegado el momento de comenzar a actuar como un padre otra vez. Así que puse mi orgullo egoísta de lado, me arrodillé y pedí algo de maldita ayuda.

- ¿Y?

- Y tan pronto como terminé, me levanté y subí al auto para buscarte.

Levanté una ceja cuestionándolo. - ¿Honestamente piensas que rezar sirvió?

Hizo una mueca. – Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Reflexioné sobre las fervientes plegarias de Kurt, acosando a Dios para que le ayude a embarazarse, y mis propios ruegos egoístas para que no lo lograra. Mientras pensaba en Kurt, una imagen de esa noche llenó mi mente. Estaba llorando, doblado de dolor, con sangre que corría por su pierna. Luego la imagen cambió. Ahora estaba recostado en una camilla, sus ojos llenos de una indescifrable tristeza cuando se enteraba que su precioso bebé podría no hacer su grandiosa entrada en el mundo, que quizá nunca tendría al infante en brazos.

- Si Él está realmente allí, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que escucha? – pregunté suavemente.

- ¿Escucha Tiger Woods a su caddie? Por supuesto que lo hace, y puedes estar seguro de que el Gran Golfista del universo escucha a todos los suyos también. – hizo una pausa – Él escucha. Y aunque a veces no nos da exactamente lo que queremos, creo que si estamos dispuestos a pedir, Él nos dará lo que necesitamos.

Se me hacía difícil convencerme. Pensé otra vez en Kurt, y me pregunté qué clase de dolor estaba pasando. Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidí que si había aunque sea una remota oportunidad de que la plegaria le ayude a ser padre, yo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo.

- No… no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Nicholas me dio una palmada en la espalda. – Las palabras no importan mucho. Di lo que haya en tu corazón – dobló sus brazos – Ya estás de rodillas, así que mantén tu cabeza gacha en inténtalo.

Incliné la cabeza. – Dios… eh… ¿Señor? – me sentí torpe pero seguí adelante – No sé si estás ahí, pero si estás, ¿puedes ayudar a Kurt, por favor? – no fue la plegaria más elocuente jamás dicha, pero la elocuencia parecía no importar; era mi plegaria y eso era suficiente. Todavía no sabía si mi plegaria ayudaría a mi esposo y a mi bebé, pero mientras hablaba, parecía calmar mis nervios, y por lo menos era algo. – Él es un hombre increíble. Será un gran padre. Por favor, dale la oportunidad. Por favor, no te lo lleves de mi lado. Sé que fui un tozudo acerca de convertirme en padre, pero esta noche me di cuenta de que quiero ser padre, así que si pudieras mantener seguro a mi bebé, significaría todo para mí. Y… creo que es… espera. Dios, se de alguna manera puedes acelerar esta operación o que alguien me dé noticias, te lo agradecería. Listo. Creo que eso es todo, así que…

Estaba a punto de decir "Amén" cuando una voz de mujer llamó a través del parlante en el cielorraso. – Blaine Anderson, por favor acérquese a la oficina de enfermeras del piso principal.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de un salto. - ¿Dijo lo que pensé que dijo?

Mi padre todavía estaba en reverencia, de rodillas. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. – Amén – dijo con un guiño.

Nuestra lección final de golf había terminado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. La verdad aún no sé si hacer una secuela de esta historia... bueno, el tiempo dirá. Jeje**

**Espero sus reviews! :D**

**Que descansen chicos.**

**Besos:***


	13. Capítulo doce

**Finalmente, les he traído el penúltimo capítulo de ésta bella historia :3 jajaja no me maten, he regresado a clases después de más de un mes sin clases en el Tecnológico, y nos están cargando la mano ._. pobre de mí! D: inclusive, reprobé Física por lo mismo, y tendré que ir a nivelación u.u jajaja xD **

**Bueno, hay una parte que está escrita en negritas y luego en cursiva... aquello que está escrito en negrita, son tarjetas de Kurt, y aquellas en cursiva, son de alguien especial que les traerá dicha a la nueva familia :D**

**Ahora... con ustedes... el capítulo! :D**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Corrí por el hospital tan rápido como pude. La recepcionista se puso de pie al verme llegar. Su rostro era grave.

- Hola, Sr. Anderson, gracias por venir tan rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene noticias de mi esposo?

- No… no sé qué ocurre. Recibí una llamada de la enfermera a cargo de la sala de partos. Dijo que hubo un desarrollo y que tenía que encontrarlo y llevarlo arriba.

Un gran bulto se alojó en mi garganta. - ¿Qué clase de desarrollo?

- No me dio detalles. Lo siento, señor Anderson. Ojalá pudiera decirle más.

Me guió hasta el ascensor y subimos al cuarto piso, donde se alojaban maternidad y la sala de partos. Caminamos por un largo corredor. Una morena bajita se separó de un grupo de enfermeras cuando nos vio llegar.

- ¿Es usted Blaine Anderson?

- Lo soy – respondí hoscamente.

- Soy Jeannette Harris, la enfermera principal. Señor Anderson, ha habido un…

- Desarrollo. Lo sé. ¿Puede decirme cuál es ese desarrollo?

- No, me temo que no. No soy la persona adecuada. – su rostro no tenía expresión – Necesito que me acompañe.

La seguí más lejos en el corredor. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta cerrada. – Aquí – hizo un gesto de que entrase en la habitación.

Abrí la puerta. Escuché llanto y respiré profundamente, intentando animarme para cualquier clase de "desarrollo" que me esperase, luego entré en la habitación.

Quedé congelado cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la persona que estaba en la cama. - ¿Tú? – Era la reina del drama adolescente. Una vía intravenosa goteaba un fluido en su brazo, y un monitor fetal sujetado a su vientre latía con el ritmo del firme corazón de su bebé a la vez que medía la fuerza de sus contracciones.

- Gracias por venir – dijo, secando una lágrima - ¿Le dijeron las enfermeras?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundido – No, no dijeron nada. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y luego comenzó a jadear suavemente. Comenzaba una contracción. Respiró en oleadas cortas y firmes hasta que el dolor pasó. – Perdón – dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento – duelen mucho.

- Me lo imagino.

- Dicen que estaré lista para el parto en un par de horas.

- ¿Tienes a alguien que se quede contigo durante el parto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. – Mi novio me dejó cuando no aborté. Y mis padres no están felices. Dijeron que yo me metí en esto sola y que puedo salir sola también, así que estoy sola.

- ¿Ellos saben que estás aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño. – Sí. Les pedí que me trajeran cuando rompí aguas. Me dijeron que tomara un autobús. Creo que están avergonzados.

Sé cómo se siente eso, pensé. – Aquí estamos, hablando, y no sé tu nombre. A propósito, soy Blaine Anderson.

La chica asintió. – Lo leí en el periódico. Así es como me enteré de que es veterinario. Y su esposo, su nombre es Kurt.

- Es correcto.

- Soy Quinn. Por lo menos así me hago llamar. Me dieron el nombre de un personaje de una serie, o de una película. No estoy segura. – Hizo una mueca.

Yo sonreí. – Eso no es nada. A mí me dieron el nombre de un campo de golf y el cantante favorito de mi padre.

- ¿En serio?

Asentí y esperé para ver si ella tenía algo más que decir. Si bien estaba aliviado de que mi visita a la sala de partos no fuera por noticias trágicas acerca de Kurt, estaba ansioso de regresar a la sala de espera por si la doctora López tenía una actualización acerca de la cirugía de mi esposo.

- Entonces, Quinn… le pediste a la enfermera que me llamase, ¿no? ¿Necesitabas algo de mí?

Antes de hablar, Quinn apoyó su mano en su vientre y apretó la mandíbula. - ¡Viene otra! – otra vez respiró en cortos arrebatos hasta que el dolor disminuyó, y sonrió al llegar el alivio. – Ah, mucho mejor – suspiró y me miró – Es una niña. ¿Sabe el sexo de su bebé?

- Hicimos un ultrasonido hace un tiempo, pero todo lo que pudieron decirnos es que es niño o niña. Muero por saber qué es.

- Usted es divertido – dijo muy pragmáticamente – Eso es genial.

- Quinn, no quiero ser entrometido, pero la enfermera me dijo que había algo que necesitaba mi atención inmediata. ¿Pasa algo que yo deba saber?

Quinn suspiró otra vez. – Señor Anderson, Yo… después de que tenga el bebé, mis padres van a vender nuestra casa y nos vamos a mudar a otra ciudad. Ellos quieren alejarme de mis amigos. Un nuevo comienzo, algo así.

- Suena razonable.

- Lo sé. En realidad estoy contenta. Especialmente por la escuela. Yo era una estudiante sobresaliente antes de quedar embarazada. Ahora los profesores me hacen todo extra difícil. Un nuevo comienzo será mejor porque así tendré la oportunidad de terminar bien la secundaria, y quizá entrar a una buena universidad.

- Creo que es un plan inteligente. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo, exactamente?

Quinn se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, luego tomó su bolso escocés, que estaba en una mesita junto a la cama. Lo abrió y sacó unos papeles doblados.

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando vi lo qué eran. - ¿Son tarjetas de puntuación de golf?

- Sí. Señor Anderson, no regresé todo el bolso de su esposo. Estas tarjetas escritas estaban allí, y algunas en blanco. Me las quedé. Lo lamente mucho. Iba a enviárselas cuando naciera mi bebé, pero cuando lo vi en el hospital sentí que tenía que dárselas en persona. Se lo conté a la enfermera, por eso lo llamó.

Escuché las palabras, pero mi atención primaria estaba en las tarjetas. Asumí que Kurt había revisado las pilas de tarjetas que estaban por toda la casa y que había separado algunas para leer – Debe haberlas olvidado – dije en voz alta, más que para mí que para Quinn. No sería la primera vez que algo fue perdido en el agujero negro del bolso de mi esposo. - ¿Puedo leerlas?

- Por supuesto – dijo con la voz forzada. A través del dolor de otra contracción, me entregó las tarjetas.

Observé la tarjeta superior para ver cuándo la había escrito mi padre. Sólo que no la había escrito él. No tenía su distintiva manuscrita. La volteé para ver la firma. - ¿Qué? – dije sin aliento. - ¿Por qué él…? – hojeé el resto de las tarjetas para ver si podía encontrarles sentido.

- Sólo… léalas – jadeó Quinn.

Entonces leí. A algunas las leí dos o tres veces. Quinn no dijo una sola palabra mientras las leía, pero cuando terminé hablamos (y lloramos) y hablamos un poco más.

Cuando dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos decir, me levanté lentamente y me tomé de la baranda de la cama. – Tengo que ir a ver cómo está mi esposo. ¿Estarás bien aquí, sola?

Quinn Fabray asintió. – Estuve mucho tiempo sola últimamente. Unas horas más no me matarán.

Apreté su hombro, luego giré y salí de la habitación.

En el camino al lobby en un ascensor particularmente lento, sonó otro anuncio en el parlante sobre mi cabeza. – Blaine Anderson, por favor presentase en maternidad.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, una multitud de gente esperaba entrar. Salí dando empujones. Le pregunté a una enfermera dónde estaban las escaleras. – A la vuelta, pero sólo son para emergencias.

- Esto es una emergencia – dije bruscamente, y corrí al piso que acababa de dejar. Cuando llegué a maternidad estaba sin aliento. – Soy… Blaine… Anderson – le dije a la enfermera que encontré – me… llamaron.

- Oh, hola, señor Anderson. La doctora López estará con usted en un minuto. Le haré saber que llegó.

- Gracias

La doctora López apareció más o menos en el mismo momento en que recuperé el aliento. Lucía cansada.

- ¿Él está… ellos están… bien? – pregunté nerviosamente.

- Señor Anderson, su esposo perdió una gran cantidad de sangre. Pero alguien debe de haber estado cuidándolo, porque se recuperó maravillosamente. Todavía duerme, pero despertará pronto. Nos gustaría que usted esté aquí cuando eso ocurra.

- Oh, gracias al cielo – suspiré - ¿Y el bebé?

- Bien – respondió con suavidad – tengo algo que mostrarle.

La seguí a una habitación con luz tenue con una gran ventana polarizada. Ella golpeteó el vidrio para llamar la atención de un enfermero que estaba escuchando el pecho de un bebé. El hombre sonrió y se separó. - ¿Puede leer el cartel?

Me esforcé para ver. Había un cartel azul pegado a la cuna del bebé. - ¡Niño Anderson! – grité - ¿Es un niño? ¡Es un niño! ¿Está bien?

- Se adelantó unas semanas pero por lo demás está perfectamente saludable – hizo una mueca – Hicimos una cesárea para sacarlo rápidamente, y luego comenzamos a trabajar con papá. Nos tomó más tiempo del que esperábamos, pero el muchachito estuvo perfectamente aquí todo el tiempo.

Me inundó una ola de alivio. Era papá. Mi esposo estaba bien. Y nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Luego de tener a mi hijo en brazos por un rato, ayudé a la doctora López a llevar la cuna rodante a la habitación de Kurt. El ruido de puerta cerrándose fue suficiente para sacarlo del adormecimiento inducido por las drogas. Con cansancio, se refregó los ojos.

- Tus suturas están frescas todavía, así que debes descansar mucho por un par de días – aconsejó la doctora López - ¿Okey?

Kurt asintió. Me miró como diciendo "¿cómo está nuestro bebé?" Antes de que pudiera ponerle voz al pensamiento, notó la pequeña cuna junto a su cama. Las manos de Kurt se movieron lentamente hacia su boca, con asombro. Luego se puso a llorar.

La doctora López nos dejó solos para disfrutar del esplendor de la nueva llegada. Se lo entregué a Kurt, y él lo tomó en brazos y besó suavemente su frente arrugada. Él lucía tan hermoso y apacible.

Con murmullos, decidimos el nombre. Acordamos heredarle mi poco verbalizado segundo nombre. – Devon Anderson – dijo Kurt en voz alta – Me gusta cómo suena. Es un buen nombre de golfista, si me preguntas – bromeó.

Su comentario sobre el golf llevó a mi mente de vuelta con Quinn. Con la emoción, había olvidado por completo a la chica que luchaba en soledad con el trabajo de parto. Mi conversación con ella regresó de golpe. Saqué las tarjetas de mi bolsillo y las mantuve en alto. – Kurt, necesitamos hablar – Él escuchó la seriedad de mi voz y quitó la mirada del bebé Devon.

- ¿Cómo… dónde conseguiste eso? Pensé que las había perdido.

- Tu bolso – le expliqué que me había encontrado con la reina del drama adolescente y cómo me llamaron a su habitación. Le dije que yo había leído las tarjetas y que él tenía que leerlas también.

- ¿Leerlas? Dulzura, yo las escribí.

- No todas nene. Confía en mí, tienes que leerlas. Y luego tenemos que hablar.

Me entregó a Devon y comenzó a leer.

**29 de Junio, 2001 – Querido Blaine, sé que recibiste las tarjetas de tu padre en estos últimos meses. Las leí cuando no estabas. Creo que son un tesoro. De hecho, me avergüenza que alguien como él haya sido tan considerado como para registrar su pasado tan rigurosamente. Mientras tanto, nuestro propio presente sin registro se escapa cada día. Creo que el extravagante diario de tu padre es una gran idea y me gustaría replicarla.**

**Por eso comienzo con esta entrada. Me detuve en el campo de golf al regresar del trabajo y tomé unas cuantas tarjetas. Mi plan es escribir en solitario durante el embarazo. Cuando tenga una masa crítica para que leas, las compartiré contigo. Una vez que nazca el bebé, quizá podamos tomar turnos para escribir… quiero asegurarme de que no dejemos pasar el tiempo sin escribir sobre nuestras hermosas experiencias juntos. El hecho de que ahora tienes la oportunidad de aprender tanto acerca de tu padre y tu madre que es increíble, y si se dan las circunstancias, me gustaría lo mismo para nuestros hijos.**

**Sé que este embarazo fue un golpe para ti. Probablemente nunca me creas, pero en verdad, este bebé vino si mi intervención (bueno, aparte de la maravillosa "intervención" que te incluye a ti.) Así que estoy tan sorprendido como tú… pero también muy feliz.**

**Estoy feliz de haberme casado contigo. Estoy feliz de que seas el padre de mi hijo, y ojalá de muchos más que vendrán. Sobre todo, estoy feliz porque me amas y aunque tengas miedo de ser padre, estás dispuesto a quedarte conmigo hasta el final. Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre, y estoy muy feliz de ser tu "tesoro"**

**Kurt "dulce" Anderson.**

**8 de Julio, 2001 – Blaine todavía está desanimado porque cree que no será un buen padre. No sé cómo convencerlo de lo contrario. Quizá no pueda. Quizá sea algo que él tiene que descubrir solo. El tema es que yo sé, desde que lo conocí, que será un padre fenomenal.**

**Hoy aposté con él que, antes del primer año del bebé, se preguntará por qué dudó de él mismo. Él está tan seguro de que será un padre inadecuado que levantó la apuesta: si él gana, le debo un masaje de espalda cada noche por un año. Si yo gano, él se deshará personalmente de todos mis productos anticonceptivos y me ayudará a embarazarme nuevamente. ¡Imagina eso! Para mí, esta apuesta es una tontería.**

**Hay muchas razones por las que sé que será un excelente padre; Blaine tiene un corazón de niño, le preocupan los seres vivos y es paciente y comprensivo. Pero finalmente, sé que será un padre maravilloso simplemente por el hecho de que está preocupado por no serlo. Un mal padre no se preocuparía.**

**Ya gané esta apuesta. ¡Sólo espera y verás, dulzura!**

**Kurt "segundo hijo en la bolsa" Anderson.**

**P.D.: Blaine, querido. Si aceptas la derrota temprano, estoy más que dispuesto a tener un adelanto del premio… ¡Mientras más rápido me consigas otro bebé, mejor!**

_1 de Noviembre, 2001 – Estimado Señor Hummel, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. Usted me conoce como la reina del drama adolescente._

_Primer, permítame disculparme una vez más por robar su bolso. Fue una idea estúpida de mi ahora ex novio. Quería juntar dinero rápido para pagar por deshacer lo que hicimos estúpidamente. La noche en que usted y yo nos conocimos, yo tenía casi 4 semanas de embarazo. Le di la noticia a mi novio unas pocas horas antes de que usted llegara. Él hizo unas pocas llamadas y encontró a un "asistente médico" en Nueva York que estaba dispuesto a "hacer que todo se vaya" por unos pocos cientos de dólares. Su bolso nos dio casi la mitad de esa suma. Yo tenía otros cincuenta dólares en mi casa, y mi ex le robó lo que faltaba a su mamá._

_Nos encontramos con el tipo de Nueva York en el muelle del transbordador. Me sorprendió enterarme de mi novio ya había usado sus servicios antes. Me asqueó. Cuando mi novio comenzó a alardear que se estaba convirtiendo en el cliente número uno de este tipo, corrí de nuevo al transbordador tan rápido como pude. Me decidí a tener este bebé pase lo que pase._

_Le devolví su bolso al día siguiente, con todo menos sus extrañas entradas de diario. Me gustaba leerlas, su optimismo acerca de su embarazo me ayudó a pasar el mío. Las leí muchas veces desde entonces. Señor Hummel, cuando hablamos en la calle de la iglesia, usted fue muy amable. Estoy segura de que, después de que tomamos su bolso, usted pensó que mis lágrimas eran sólo un gran show, pero eran reales. Yo no lloraba por las razones que le dije, pero por dentro me dolía igual. Su amabilidad fue tan paternal, y yo necesitaba eso desesperadamente en ese momento._

_No estoy orgullosa de nada de lo que hice, pero estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, especialmente para mí bebé, que es la razón por la que escribo esta carta en sus tarjetas. Espero que conserven esta tarjeta junto con sus otros recuerdos. Decidí esta mañana que la mejor vida para ella está con una familia que pueda amarla y cuidarla verdaderamente desde el principio, así que la entregaré en adopción. Necesito terminar de ser una niña antes de dar el paso hacia la maternidad. Espero que no suene egoísta, porque en mi corazón se siente como un acto de amor._

_Escribo esto hoy, antes de que llegue mi hija, porque sé que si espero hasta verla será demasiado difícil. Mi esperanza es que esta carta, junto con el resto de sus tarjetas, le lleguen a través de Asistencia de Menores poco después de que nazca la bebé._

_Por las cosas que escribió y por nuestra breve conversación sé que usted y su esposo serán padres maravillosos. Quiero que mi hija tenga padres como ustedes. De hecho… si están dispuestos, me gustaría que ella fuera parte de su familia. Señor Hummel, sé que quiere más niños… ¿Por qué esperar?_

_Entenderé si no la aceptan. Probablemente nunca me entere de todas maneras. Pero en mi mente me aferraré al pensamiento de que mi preciosa bebé tiene su protección y su amor._

_Con amor, Quinn._

Kurt tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Ya dio a luz?

Sacudí mi cabeza. – Probablemente no, pero pronto.

- Estoy por el piso – bajó las tarjetas y miró a Devon en mis brazos – Totalmente por el piso.

- Lo sé, yo también.

- ¿Cómo podríamos?

- No tengo idea.

Le entregué el bebé a Kurt y él le ajusto la diminuta gorrita que cubría su cabeza. – No sé qué pensar. ¿Cuál es tu opinión, honestamente? No querías tener éste – besó suavemente la cabeza de Devon - ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

- Creo que mi corazón está un poco confuso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo el tiempo que estuviste leyendo esas tarjetas y yo tenía a Devon en brazos, mi corazón me decía que debía de estar con Quinn. Además, creo que sería agradable mirar hacia atrás y decir que por lo menos uno de nosotros estuvo allí… cuando nació nuestra hija.

Las lágrimas que antes llenaban los ojos de mi esposo, fluían ahora libremente por su rostro. No se molestó en enjugarlas.

- ¿Significa que gané la apuesta?

Lo besé suavemente en los labios y besé a Devon en la frente. – Ganaste. Iré a ver tu premio.

Habían pasado horas desde que dejé a mi padre en la capilla del hospital. Él había ido al lobby principal poco tiempo después y había esperado pacientemente a que alguien le llevara noticias. Cuando Kurt estuvo listo para recibir visitas, me envió a buscarlo.

Nicholas estaba nerviosamente sentado en un sofá, todavía aferrado al palo de golf. Había alguien más, tomando su otra mano.

- ¿Lucy?

- Hola, Blaine.

Papá se puso de pie y levantó a Lucy con él. - ¿Cómo está Kurt?

Sonreí. – Está fantásticamente papá.

Ambos dieron un gritito. - ¿Y el bebé?

- Sí, eso. Ocurrió algo. Pero necesitan verlo por ustedes mismos. Es difícil poner en palabras.

Los rostros de ambos cayeron al piso. – Ya veo – dijo mi padre – bien, quiero que sepas hijo, que no importa qué pase, estamos aquí para ayudar.

Soltó la mano de Lucy y me dio un abrazo gigante. En su abrazo paternal, pasó algo extraño. Los últimos remanentes de resentimiento que tuve contra él por tanto tiempo parecieron derretirse.

- Aprecio mucho eso – dije, devolviéndole el abrazo.

El ascensor nos elevó despacio por el cuarto piso. Caminamos por el corredor a la habitación de Kurt. Me detuve a propósito antes de abrir la puerta. – Por favor, no lloren por lo que van a ver. Ya es muy abrumador emocionalmente para Kurt.

Ellos asintieron gravemente, preparándose para lo peor. Abrí la puerta y los dejé pasar antes que yo. En la cama estaba Kurt, con la espalda apoyada en una almohada, acunando a un bebé en cada brazo. Se detuvieron en seco.

- Pero qué… - dijo mi padre, sin aliento. Volteó para verme - ¡Mellizos! ¿Cómo es posible?

Para robar la muy precisa respuesta de mi esposo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado, sonreí, uní mis manos como para orar y respondí: - Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas.

Cuando se calmó la excitación, expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido desde el final de mi novena lección de golf, cómo fue que la bebé Quinn se unió a nuestra familia. – El hospital está trabajando junto con Asistencia de Menores para sacar adelante las cuestiones legales – les dije – pero parece que los llevaremos a casa el mismo día.

- Increíble – dijo Nicholas, que estaba acunando a Devon en sus brazos. – Verdaderamente increíble.

Cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, el abuelo Nicholas se lo devolvió a Kurt y se excusó para ir a buscar algo al auto. Cuando regresó, tenía una de sus preciadas pelotas de golf encerradas en una caja de cristal. – Para ti – dijo mientras me la entregaba – Fue la primera pelota de mi colección.

- ¿Por qué me la das?

- Porque – dijo sonriendo – te prometí que cuando naciera tu hijo te diría por qué te expulse del equipo de golf.

La tomé en mis manos. – No entiendo.

- Esta es la razón – continuó – tu mamá me la dio.

- ¿De la noche en que murió?

Él sonrió y se acercó un poco más, mirando a través del vidrio.

- ¿Leíste todas las tarjetas que te di?

Asentí.

- Bien, la tinta se desvaneció con el paso de los años, pero mira detrás del tee y de la pelota y dime qué ves.

Giré la campana de cristal y entrecerré los ojos, pero incluso antes de ver las palabras, sabía lo que iban a decir. – El tee dice N.A. y la pelota tiene mi nombre – respondí en voz baja, leyendo los tenues garabatos.

Él bajo la vista y suspiró. – Sólo que hubo un problema cuando ella me las dio, yo no supe que quiso decirme. Fui tan torpe que asumí que ella me estaba diciendo que quería que te enseñara a jugar golf. Por eso te presioné tanto para convertirte en golfista.

- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con expulsarme del equipo de golf? – le pregunté – Si tanto querías que fuera golfista, ¿por qué perdiste la fe en mí?

- No perdí la fe en ti. ¿Recuerdas qué estaba haciendo yo justo antes de enviarte a casa desde el campo ese día?

- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – dije – reviví ese día en mi cabeza mil veces.

Él sonrió. – Bien, entonces, cuéntamelo todo.

Yo no tenía idea de por qué estábamos hablando sobre el peor día de mi vida en el que quizá fuera el mejor día de mi vida. Pero quería terminar de una vez con el misterio de por qué había sido tratado tan injustamente por él hace tantos años, así que recite lo que recordaba. – Te tomaste unos minutos para instruir a mi amigo Nick sobre cómo colocar la pelota en el tee correctamente. Yo estaba cerca, y me preguntaste si podía ofrecer algún consejo adicional, entonces hice mi pequeño aporte.

- ¡Sí! – dijo él con entusiasmo – Y fue tu "pequeño aporte" lo que me aclaró las cosas. Era como escuchar a tu mamá cuando le hablabas a Nick. Le dijiste: "Ponla en alto Nick. La única razón por la que usamos tees es para separar a la pelota de la tierra. Si realmente quieres que tu pelota vuele, ponla en alto." Cuando dijiste eso – continuó – comprendí que eso era lo que tu madre estaba tratando de decirme. A ella no le importaba si jugabas o no al golf, ella sólo quería que tú volaras. Estaba tratando de decirme que sería mi responsabilidad ponerte en alto, llevarte a un punto desde donde pudieras despegar y volar tan lejos como te llevaran tus sueños. Yo soy el tee, tú eres la pelota. – hizo una pausa – Te expulsé del equipo porque el golf era mi sueño, no el tuyo. Cuando le hablabas a Nick, comprendí que yo no podía permitir que mi sueño te impidiera encontrar y perseguir tus propias metas. Sé que hice muchas cosas mal como padre, pero expulsarte del equipo… me gusta pensar que eso fue algo que hice bien. – desvió la mirada hacia Kurt y Devon, luego a Lucy, que tenía a la pequeña Quinn en brazos, luego a mí. – Y ahora mírate. Tú y Kurt son los tees con sus propias pelotitas de alegría, y será su trabajo elevarlos del suelo, hacer que sus cabezas sobrepasen las malezas de la vida para que puedan volar.

Una pequeña lágrima caía por el rostro de Kurt. - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

Él hizo una risita suave. – Estoy maravillosamente. Estaba pensando en que me gustaría aprender a jugar golf, para ayudar a enseñarles a nuestros hijos cuando sean un poco más grandes.

- No te preocupes nene – dije de modo tranquilizador – yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé, y a ellos también.

- ¿Y cuánto es eso, dulzura? – respondió secamente.

Mi padre rió y me palmeó en la espalda. – Oh, no te preocupes, Kurt – guiñó el ojo – Sólo permítele a mi hijo que te enseñe todo lo que sabe sobre golpear una pelota… ¡y luego ven a verme y te enseñare cómo pegarle bien!

La potente voz de Nicholas despertó a los dos bebés. Parpadearon al unísono y abrieron los ojos. Ambos miraron alrededor con cuidado, estudiando metódicamente el mundo que los rodeaba, como golfistas que examinan las calles antes de comenzar una nueva ronda.

- Bienvenidos al juego de la vida – suspiré – Es un día maravilloso para jugar en el campo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... espero sus reviews :3**

**Ahora, sólo queda el epílogo :D**

**Nos leemos hasta la siguiente semana ._. la razón es... tengo semana de exámenes y están complicados ._.**


	14. Epílogo

13 de Noviembre, 2001 - ¡Fore! Atención, mundo, una nueva generación de Anderson llegó al mundo temprano en la mañana, y no hay manera de decir que tan alto volarán sus pelotas. Tengo la corazonada de que sus padres los colocaran muy bien en el tee.

Con la llegada de nuevas adiciones, siento que me fue dado el mayor mulligan de la vida. No sólo tuve nuevas oportunidades de ser un mejor padre para mi hijo en estos últimos meses, sino que ahora, con mis hermosos nietos, tendré la oportunidad de ser una clase diferente de padre, y en todo el sentido de la palabra, quiero ser MEJOR.

Nicholas Anderson.

* * *

**20 de Noviembre, 2001 – Kurt dice que es mi turno de escribir en las tarjetas. Francamente, prefiero escribir palabras sobre ellas que mis puntajes de golf. Es mucho menos humillante.**

**Hoy fue un gran día. El Estado terminó los trámites para completar la adopción de la pequeña Quinn. ¡Mañana traeremos a ambos niños a casa! Kurt se recupera bien de su cirugía y se adaptó a la paternidad como un ave al vuelo. Puedo ver en su sonrisa que está extasiado.**

**Estuve ocupado entre emergencias animales, pasar tiempo en el hospital y tratar de tener la casa lista para los dos bebés. Además, teniendo en cuenta la inesperada segunda hija, estoy planeando una fiesta de bebé sorpresa para Kurt. Rachel está ayudando a organizarla. Será en nuestra casa, y esta vez el resto de los esposos estarán definitivamente allí, ¡a menos que se quieran perder el juego de fútbol en mi nuevo televisor de pantalla gigante!**

**Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

14 de Febrero, 2002 – Cuando Elaine murió, creí que la verdadera felicidad para mí, había terminado. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien más? Me pregunté. ¿Y podría alguien más amarme a mí? Bien, hoy, en el aniversario de mi compromiso con Elaine, Lucy respondió ambas preguntas cuando aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo tendría una segunda oportunidad de ser esposo? Tengo que agradecérselo a Blaine, él me dejó solo con ella hace meses en el campo de golf, con el sabio consejo de que la vida es para ser vivida.

Nicholas Anderson.

* * *

**19 de Febrero, 2005 – Los eventos de hoy me trajeron muchos recuerdos. En muchos aspectos, fue como un deja vu. Regresé a casa del trabajo y encontré a los niños en la sala de estar mirando la TV. Cuando les pregunté dónde estaba papi, me dijeron que había ido al baño hacía un rato y que no había salido todavía. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Al caminar por el corredor, escuché un llanto que venía del baño, así que abrí la puerta de un empujón. Allí, sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la bañera, esta Kurt sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo. Habíamos intentado tener otro bebé por casi tres años, y cada mes regresaba a casa y encontraba a Kurt en el baño llorando porque no estaba embarazado. Los doctores nos advirtieron que la cirugía que practicaron al traer a Devon al mundo, podría dificultar tener más hijos, pero no dejamos de intentarlo.**

**Al principio mi corazón se hundió al verle. Luego él sonrió y sostuvo la prueba en alto para que yo la viera. – Un signo más púrpura – Suspiré mientras mis propias lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Me uní a Kurt en el piso, sollozamos juntos y nos abrazamos fuerte. Iba a ser padre de nueva cuenta.**

**Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

**13 de Noviembre, 2008 - ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mis dos hijos mayores! Mantuvimos la celebración intencionalmente sencilla este año, pero no por eso fue un día menos especial.**

**Quinn supo desde pequeña que Kurt y yo no somos sus padres biológicos. Ella sabe que su madre biológica hizo lo que hizo por amor y que nosotros la amamos tanto como amamos a Devon y al pequeño Nick (le pusimos el nombre de mi padre). Pero a pesar de todo, ella tenía curiosidad sobre su madre biológica. Por eso hoy Quinn Fabray se unió a la cena de cumpleaños. Quinn estaba emocionada por conocer a la mujer que la trajo al mundo y el agradeció con un abrazo gigante por entregarla a "los mejores papis del mundo".**

**Yo sabía qué quería decir.**

**Quinn Fabray se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa. Se graduó de entre todos los lugares, la Universidad de Princeton. Sé que en algún lugar del cielo mi madre estará sonriendo. Quinn trajo a su prometido, un estudiante de leyes que se llama Joe Hart. Le pregunte que si en verdad ese era su nombre a lo que ella respondió que sí. **

- **¿Sabes que tanto tu nombre como el de él, son nombres de una serie llamada Glee? - Ambos rieron por la extraña coincidencia, y Quinn dijo que no podía esperar a que ella y Joe comenzaran su propia familia.**

**Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

**20 de Junio, 2009 – Mañana es el día del padre. Hace ocho años me atemorizaba la idea, pero se ha convertido en uno de mis días favoritos. No sólo obtengo la especial oportunidad de agradecer a mi padre por todo lo que me enseñó, sino que también puedo celebrar el hecho de que tengo tres hijos maravillosos para criar y amar. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?**

**Es muy tarde. Kurt duerme, y los niños están en la cama, pero quiero escribir sobre los eventos de este Día del Padre mientras estén frescos en mi memoria. Fue un buen día, a pesar del hecho de que pasé la mayor parte recostado en una cama de hospital. **

**Como regalo temprano del día del padre, Devon y Quinn quisieron llevarme a jugar golf. Les encanta jugar conmigo. Me irrita que incluso a tan corta edad, pueda golpear la pelota mejor que yo. Sin embargo, aunque no puedo ofrecerles muchos consejos para mejorar su golf, atesoro cada oportunidad para guiarlos en el gran juego de la vida.**

**Mientras jugábamos, uno de mis tiros voló a la mitad de una laguna, pensé que era una gran oportunidad de darles una lección golf-vida. Así que me sumergí para recuperar la pelota. Pero resultó que no estaba solo en la laguna, y la lección involuntaria que recibieron los niños fue que en el juego de la vida, si nadamos con serpientes venenosas, hay muchas posibilidades de que nos muerdan.**

**Me tuvieron que llevar al hospital en una ambulancia. Kurt llegó con el pequeño Nick un poco más tarde. A Nick mis mordidas inflamadas le parecieron geniales, y me rogó que lo llevara a ver las serpientes que me las habían hecho. Le dije que es demasiado pequeño para ir al campo de golf pero que le mostraría la laguna cuando sea un poco mayor. Él me dijo que ya sabe cómo jugar al golf – Es fácil – dijo muy precozmente - ¡Cabeza gacha y rodillas flexionadas!**

- **¡Correcto! – exclamé – Parece que tenemos otro gran golfista en la familia. Creo que eso hace que yo sea el único zoquete.**

**Quinn me miró – Tú y el abuelo siempre bromean con que el golf es la vida – dijo – Cuando dices que eres un zoquete, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Del golf o de la vida? **

**Kurt se rió por lo bajo y esperó a escuchar mi respuesta.**

**Le dije: - Soy un zoquete por donde mires, dulzura. Sólo pregúntale a papi. La realidad es que, tanto en el golf como en la vida, mis golpes generalmente quedan cortos. Pero aunque no soy muy bueno, le agradezco a Dios por el maravilloso esposo con el que camino en el campo, los hijos increíbles que me enseñan más sobre mí cada día, y por cada oportunidad que tengo de mejorar en mi juego.**

**Devon se enderezó y habló. – No creo que seas un zoquete, papá. – Mi corazón se derritió, justo como el día en que nacieron él y Quinn y un millón de veces más desde ese día.**

**Estaba agotado de luchar con serpientes, así que Kurt se llevó a los niños a la cafetería para que yo pudiera tomar una siesta. Justo cuando se fueron, una enfermera mayor entró para controlar cómo estaba.**

- **¿Blaine Devon? – dijo con curiosidad cuando leía mi tabla médica. – Es un nombre interesante.**

**Yo estuve de acuerdo. – Me nombraron en honor del gran campo de golf Blaine National y el cantante favorito de mi padre. Pero puede llamar Blaine solamente.**

- **Oh – dijo - ¿Es usted un buen golfista?**

**Hice una pausa para sopesar la pregunta, especialmente de la aseveración de Devon de que no soy, para él, el zoquete que yo pienso. Pensé en los altibajos de mi vida. Medité en los errores que cometí con los años, el resentimiento que una vez abrigué contra mi padre, las luchas que soporté siendo niño por la pérdida de mi madre. Luego reflexioné en la alegría de casarme con Kurt, en todo lo que pasamos juntos, y en el desafío y bendición simultáneo de criar niños. – Hago lo mejor que puedo – dije.**

**Ella sonrió y dijo: - Jugué mucho golf a través de los años, y esforzarnos por hacerlo bien es lo mejor que podemos hacer. **

**Había algo de sabiduría en su voz, nacida, sin dudas, de la experiencia.**

**Hice una sonrisa cómplice y asentí. Puede que la vieja enfermera no haya conocido el mantra de golf-vida de mi padre, pero, aunque lo conociera, no podría haber resumido mejor su filosofía. **

- **Exacto – reí suavemente mientras me quedaba dormido – Haz lo mejor que puedas… y toma muchos mulligans.**

**Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

_Bueno, hemos llegado al final. :,) _

_Gracias a aquellas personas que estuvieron constantes leyendo la historia, a aquellas que dejaron su review... muchísimas gracias 3_

_Creo que cabe mencionar, que esta historia realmente, me cambio. En todos los sentidos. Espero también lo haya hecho con ustedes._

_Espero sigan mis otros Fics... nos vemos._

_Un beso:*_


End file.
